Matar por Placer
by bumbatwint-chan
Summary: La guerra esta aqui. Nadie puede confiar en nadie. Una asociacion reuna a los que tienen capacidad de sobrevivir ¿Pero a que costo? Matar, es la unica manera en la cual uno sobrevive. Unos matan por reflejo o porque no tiene de otra, pero hay algunos que llegan a matar por placer. BlossomXBrick BubblesXBoomer ButtercupXButch
1. Antes de que todo pasara

**Matar por Placer**

Hola, este es mi tercera historia de las PPGZ y espero que sea de su agrado ^.^

***Las PPGZ no son mías (desearía que lo fueran, pero no lo son TTOTT)***

***En esta historia ni las chicas ni los chicos tienen poderes***

***Los RRBZ no son hermanos***

**"Matar por Placer cap 1: Antes de que todo pasara"**

En un parque en la ciudad de Townsville se encontraban 3 niñas de al lo menos 8 años.

La primera niña es rubia con unos dulces ojos azul aguamarina. Su cabello esta recogido en dos pequeñas coletas que le llegaban por lo menos a los hombros con caereles. Su tez es pálida y tiene una carita de ángel la cual nadie se resiste. Su actitud es tierna, dulce e inocente. Lleva puesto un vestido azul claro de tirantes que esta adornado con unas pequeñas flores rosas y unos zapatos blancos.

La segunda niña es azabache con unos penetrantes ojos verde esmeralda. Su cabello es corto un poco mas arriba de los hombros y utiliza una gorra. Su tez es pálida, su cara muestra que es una chica ruda que no se deja vencer facilmente. Su actitud es terca, agresiva y poco dulce. Lleva puesto una playera verde con blanco que lleva un estampado de una patineta, un short café y unos tenis con listones verdes.

Y la ultima niña es peli-anaranja con unos hermosos ojos rosas rubí. Su cabello es largo, le llega un poco mas abajo de las rodillas, esta amarrado en una coleta alta atada en un enorme moño rojo. Su tez es pálida y su cara muestra que ella es inteligente, dulce, y protectora. Su actitud es cariñosa, bipolar e independiente. Llave puesto una playera de tirantes rosas con adornos de mariposas rojas, junto con una falda negra y unos botines negros.

El cielo como siempre en la hermosa ciudad de Townsville esta azul, tiene unas cuantas nubes blancas como el algodón y un sol que brillaba con esplendor. El parque donde se encontraban las tres niñas estaba colmado con risa y alegría, pero bueno que mas se podía esperar de un parque infantil. El parque es hermoso y esta muy bien cuidado, los juegos tienen colores vivos y no es tan para nada oxidados. Hay tres resbaladillas en total, la roja que es la mas pequeña, la amarilla que es la mediana y por ultimo la naranja que es la mas grande. Hay 6 columpios en total, ambos divididos en 2 grupos, los bajos y los mas altos; los bajo son de color verde, azul y rosa y los mas altos son agua, salmón y morado claro. Un par de sube y bajas de color amarillo con azul y verde con naranja. Un carrusel con caballos, tazas de te y conejos. Y por ultimo una gran caja de arena.

En estos momentos las niñas se encontraban en las resbaladillas, dos de ellas se encontraban abajo de la resbaladilla mediana mientras que la que faltaba se encontraba arriba de la resbaladilla temblando de miedo.

-Miyako no tengas miedo- dijo la peli-anaranjada con un tono dulce- es solo una resbaladilla

-Pero es muy alta Momoko- dijo la rubia temerosa- Tengo miedo de caerme

-No seas una bebita llorona- dijo la azabache con enojo- No es tan grande la maldita resbaladilla

-Kaoru esta es la primera vez que Miyako se sube a la resbaladilla mediana- regaño Momoko- Trata de entender el miedo que tiene

-Yo me avente de esa resbaladilla a los tres- dijo Kaoru con orgullo- Y la mas grande dos días después

-Pero Miyako no salio de su casa para ir a un parque hasta los 7- regaño Momoko- Todo esto es nuevo para ella

(N/A: Los padres de Miyako no la dejaban salir porque creían que no estaba lista para salir al mundo real, así que hasta que no conoció a Momoko y a Kaoru no la dejaron salir por ningún motivo)

-Ya se ha subido a casi todos los juegos- dijo Kaoru- Ya debió entender que no le pasara NADA por subirse a esta resbaladilla

-¡Recuerda que tiene miedo de lastimarse!- dijo Momoko enojada

-¡No es mi culpa que sus padres sean sobre protectores!- dijo Kaoru enojada

-¡YA BASTA!- grito Miyako aun en la cima de la rebaladilla. Cuanto odiaba que sus mejores amigas pelearan, y mas si el tema de la pelea era ella. Si era cierto que no había ido NUNCA al parque hasta que cumplió 7 años ya que sus padres no la dejaban salir. Momoko y Kaoru fueron las que convencieron a sus padres de que saliera a jugar al parque con ellas ya que ellas la cuidarían en todo momento a toda costa. El único problema era que le tenia miedo a los juegos, no quería lastimarse. Sus amigas la han apoyado tanto este año para que pierda ese miedo y lo ha estado perdiendo. Poco a poco.

-Miyako no te preocupes, si quieres solo cierra los ojos y nosotras te atraparemos- dijo Momoko con su tono de mama

-No es tan malo como piensas- dijo Kaoru- Además, si no te bajas en 3 segundos yo subiré y te empujare

-¡KAORU!- regaño Momoko

-No, no, no, no, no, no, no, por favor Kaoru no- dijo Miyako

-Ahí voy- dijo Kaoru mientras subía los escalones de la resbaladilla

-Kaoru ya me voy aventar- dijo Miyako nerviosa al ver a su amiga a medio camino- Ok, aquí voy a la una, a las dos, a las dos y medio, a las dos y un cuarto, a las...¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH¡

-Ya viste que no te paso nada- dijo Kaoru

-¡Kaoru no seas agresiva!- regaño Momoko

-Solo le di un empujoncito- dijo Kaoru

-Un empujoncito ni que ocho cuartos- dijo Momoko- la empujaste con fuerza

-Ay exageras- dijo Kaoru

-¡Que divertido, otra vez!- grito Miyako entusiasmada mientras se paraba de un golpe sobando se el trasero que le dolía

-Ya viste se divertido- dijo Kaoru- Así que no me andes regañando Momoko

-Esta bien- dijo Momoko con designación- Solo se mas cuidadosa

-Si no fuera cuidadosa no la hubiera empujado- dijo Kaoru- Crees que no me fijaría antes si era peligroso darle un empujonsito

-Tienes razón- dijo Momoko- Perdón

-No hay problema- dijo Kaoru- Pero baja le dos rayitas a tu papel de mama

-No me fastidies- dijo Momoko fastidiada

-¿Podemos ir a otro juego?- pregunto Miyako poniendo carita de perrito

-¿Tu que dices Kaoru?- pregunto Momoko

-Yo digo que si, ya me aburrí de esta resbaladilla- dijo Kaoru mientras se dirige a los columpios- Y además creo que no nos subiremos a la resbaladilla grande hasta dentro de 2 meses

-Es en lo que Miyako se acostumbra a la mediana- dijo Momoko

-Ya lo se- dijo Kaoru- Pero a fuerzas tiene que ser tanto tiempo

-¡Esperen me!- grito Miyako mientras corría para alcanzar a sus amigas

-Eres muy lentas sabes- se burlo Kaoru

-No la fastidies- dijo Momoko con enojo

-Jajajajaja- se burlo Kaoru

-¿De que te ríes?- pregunto Momoko con fastidio

-Hay ya relaja te solo me reí- dijo Kaoru

-Eso significa que te estabas burlando de mi- dijo Momoko con enojo

-Chicas por favor paren- pidió MIyako con una dulce voz

-No me estaba burlando de ti- dijo Kaoru- ¡Así que deja te de hacérmela de tos!

-Chicas-

-¡No te la estoy haciendo de tos, ni nada de eso solo que me fastidia que te burles de mi o Miyako cada vez que tienes una oportunidad!

-¡Eres tan paranoica!- dijo Kaoru- ¡Por que no mejor te callas cerdito!

-¡QUE ME DIJISTE!-

-¡CERDITO!-

-¡MIRA QUIEN HABLA PEPINO DE MAR!

-¡YA DEJEN DE PELEAR!-

-Pero ella empezó- dijo Momoko apuntando a Kaoru

-No es cierto ella empezó- dijo Kaoru

-Fue ella-

-Fue ella-

-Fue ella-

-Fue ella

-¡NO ME IMPORTA QUIEN EMPEZO SE CALLAN!

-Bien-

-Lo bueno de los columpios es de que hay tres juntos ^^- dijo Momoko

-Bipolar- susurro Kaoru

-¡QUE!-

-Nada- dijo Kaoru

-Vamos a los bajos- dijo Miyako

-Muy bien- dijo Momoko

-¡Yo pido el verde!- dijo Kaoru mientras de un salto se subió al columpio verde limón

-¡Yo el rosita!- dijo Momoko mientras corría al columpio rosa pálido

-¡Que bien, me toco el azul!- dijo Miyako mientras daba saltitos hacia el columpio azul claro

-Mmmmm...-

-¿Que tienes Miyako?- pregunto Momoko preocupada

-Es que...-

-¿Es que, que?- pregunto Kaoru con enojo

-No me acuerdo-

-¿No te acuerdas de que?- pregunto Momoko

-No me acuerdo de como hacer funcionar estas cosas *Kaoru y Momoko se caen de espaldas, comicamente xP* ¿Me lo recuerdan?- pregunto la inocente Miyako al no acordarse como jugar con el columpio

-Tu tenias que ser- dijo Kaoru

-¡No la molestes Kaoru!, es sencillo Miyako- dijo Momoko- solo mece tus pies adelante y atrás, tu sola empezaras a mecer te

-Muy bien- dijo Miyako empezando a mover sus pies rápidamente adelante y hacia atrás como desesperada- ¡No sirve!

-Porque lo haces mal- dijo Kaoru fastidiada- Lo que tienes que hacer es mecer los tranquila mente, ¡no como loca desesperada!

-Ok- dijo Miyako mientras que mecía sus pies adelante y atrás suavemente- ¡Funciona, funciona!

-Te lo dije- dijo Kaoru con orgullo

-Oigan...-

-¿Que paso Momoko?- pregunto Kaoru

-Siempre estaremos juntas, ¿verdad?- dijo Momoko

-¡Claro que si! ^^- dijo Miyako con una gran sonrisa

-Me alegro ^^- dijo Momoko

-No se ni de que te preocupas- dijo Kaoru- Que no te acuerdas de la promesa que hicimos hace dos años

**"FLASH BACK"**

Una noche de luna llena se encontraban Momoko, Kaoru y Miyako sentadas alrededor de una mesa llena con todo lo que les gusta a las niñas; dulces, ropa, patinetas, superheroes, joyería, balones, etc.

-Muy bien- dijo Momoko sacando un dije con forma de corazón- Es hora...

-Que bien ya me quiero dormir- dijo Kaoru sacando un dije con forma de estrella

-Jijijiji no te hagas Kaoru que no tienes nada de sueño- dijo Miyako sacando un dije con forma de burbuja

Momoko, Kaoru y Miyako colocaron los dijes en un circulo trazado por malvaviscos de colores.

-Hay que empezar ya- dijo Momoko

*Miyako y Kaoru asienten*

Momoko: No hay memoria donde no aparezcan

ni hay recuerdos en los que no estén

y en los días tristes y felices

fue con ellas que reí y lloré.

Si estoy lejos las siento muy cerca

nunca nadie nos va a separar

ellas guardan todos mis secretos

un tesoro es nuestra amistad.

Kaoru: Amigas, amigas parte-citas de mi vida,

amigas junto a ustedes inventé

un mundo de caricias compartidas, amigas

amigas las mejores que soñé.

Amigas, amigas regalito de la vida,

amigas con ustedes aprendí

que juntas jamás seremos vencidas, amigas

amigas para siempre.

Miyako: No hay memoria donde no aparezcan

ni hay recuerdos en los que no estén

y en los días tristes y felices

fue con ellas que reí y lloré.

Si estoy lejos las siento muy cerca

nunca nadie nos va a separar

ellas guardan todos mis secretos

un tesoro es nuestra amistad.

Las tres: Amigas, amigas parte-cita de mi vida,

amigas junto a ustedes inventé

un mundo de caricias compartidas, amigas

amigas las mejores que soñé.

Amigas, amigas regalito de la vida,

amigas con ustedes aprendí

que juntas jamás seremos vencidas, amigas

amigas para siempre.

¡Amigas para siempre!

-Con este pacto ahora seremos amigas para siempre- dijo Miyako

-Siempre estaremos una por la otra sin importar que- dijo Kaoru

**"FIN DEL FLASH BACK"**

-Ya lo se, ya lo se- dijo Momoko mientras agarraba el dije de corazón que ahora usaba como un collar- Como crees que me olvidaría de algo tan importante

-¿Entonces por que preguntas si siempre estaremos juntas?- pregunto Kaoru

-Por que si- dijo Momoko- Me gusta recordad que siempre estaremos juntas

- Eres tan extraña- dijo Kaoru

-Jijiiji- se rió Miyako

-Ya no me fastidien- dijo Momoko- Se esta haciendo tarde, ¿no lo creen?

-Ahora que lo dices, si- dijo Kaoru

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos a casa- dijo Miyako mientras se bajaba de su columpio

-Ya son las 7:00 pm- dijo Kaoru mientras que de un salto se bajaba del columpio

-Sera mejor apurarnos, pero nos veremos mañana como siempre- dijo Momoko

-¡Claro que si!- dijo Kaoru

-Nunca hemos faltado desde que me dejaron salir- dijo Miyako- Y no lo haremos ahora

- Muy bien entonces nos veremos mañana a la misma hora de siempre- dijo Momoko- Nos vemos

-Adiós- dijo Miyako mientras se iba

-Hasta pronto- dijo Kaoru mientras se iba

_**-Mejores amigas para siempre- pensó Momoko- No se porque siento que no sera así **_

Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo, se que no es mucho pero es un inicio xD. En el próximo capitulo habrá mas acción, no se preocupen jijiji. Por cierto si no conocen alguna piedra preciosa (rubí, aguamarina y esmeralda) de las que puse no se preocupen ya que tengo una foto que muestra las tres piedras que representan los colores de los ojos de las chicas:

Piedras Preciosas: : / / - . a r t / - - - D e - L a s - - 9

Eso si tienen que quitar los espacios jejejeje xP. Acepto cualquier clase de review, sea bueno a malo, la verdad necesito saber como voy y si tienen tiempo ¿podrían pasar a leer mis otras dos historia? si n pueden lo entiendo :) Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo que espero sea pronto jeje.

Biie Biie ^.^


	2. Llegando

_**Matar por Placer**_

_**Mudzy Yagami**_: Si jejee se que tuve faltas de ortografía xP perdón por eso jejeje es que no no soy muy buena en ella xD pero aun así gracias por leer el capitulo y sobre todo por dejar un review ^.^

_**powerdark**_: Me alegra que te llame la atención :)

_**alypotter**_: Gracias por poner esta historia en favorito :D Te agradezco tu review :)

Por ahora nada mas les describiré a las chicas, bueno a dos de ellas nada mas;

_**Miyako**_: Tiene 19 años exactamente, es alta, delgada, tez pálida, buen cuerpo. Sus ojos son del mismo color solo que con un mayor brillo. Su cabello sigue siendo rubio con excepción de que ahora es largo y lo tiene en una coleta de lado aun con caireles y un pequeño fleco. (Como el peinado de Serah en Final Fantasy xiii-2) Lleva puesto un pantalón tubo azul oscuro, una playera de tirantes blancas toda sucia y unos tenis con cintas azules.

_**Kaoru**_: Tiene 19 años con unos 4 meses, es alta, delgada, tez morena, buen cuerpo. Sus ojos son del mismo color solo que sin tanto brillo. Su cabello sigue siendo azabache y corto solo que ahora en una forma mas rebelde (Como el de Yuna en Final Fantasy X) sin fleco. Lleva puesto un short estilo militar, una playera de tirantes negra, una chamarra estilo militar y unas botas militares negras.

_**"Matar por Placer cap 2: Llegando"**_

Han pasado exactamente 11 años desde aquella vez que estuve con ellas en este parque. Hace mucho tiempo que no las veo, a Momoko no la veo desde hace exactamente 11 años mientras que a Kaoru no la he visto en 7. Tal vez se preguntaran, ¿por que no las he visto en tanto tiempo? la respuesta es simple...me fui...exacto, me fui lejos de este lugar...

_**"FLASH BACK"**_

Miyako estaba muy contenta ya que por fin se había subido a la resbaladilla mediana, ese era un gran logro para ella. Al entrar a su casa se dirigió a la cocina, ahí encontraría a su abuela Kiyoko Gotokuji, ella era la cuidaba desde que sus padres se fueron de viaje. Aun no sabia cuando los volvería a ver, pero estaba segura de que seria pronto. Su abuela es una persona muy importante para ella, aparte de sus mejores amigas, ya que ella siempre es cariñosa, amigable, dulce, siempre sonríe y esta de buen humor.

-¡Abuelita, abuelita que crees, hoy me subí a la resbaladilla mediana!- dijo Miyako con alegría

-Me alegro querida- dijo Kiyoko seria

Miyako quedo sorprendida, desde cuando su abuela era seria. Siempre que le decía que se había subido a algún juego nuevo la abrazaba y la felicitaba por ser tan valiente, pero esta vez...no

-¿Que tienes abuelita?- pregunto Miyako con inocencia

-¿Por que preguntas?- pregunto Kiyoko ahora con un tono frió

-Actuas...diferente...como si estuvieras...asustada o preocupada- dijo Miyako

-Es que estoy...emocionada por un viaje que haremos- mintió Kiyoko

-¿Un viaje?- pregunto Miyako con miedo

-Si, es que...tus padres te quieren mandar a una escuela para que aprendas a defenderte, si eso es-

-¿Defenderme? pero ¿de que?-

-*suspiro* No lo entenderías, pero nos vamos hoy-

-¿¡Hoy?!-

-Si hoy, el viaje dura 8 horas y nuestro avión sale en 1 hora-

-¿Pero a donde vamos?-

-A un lugar lejos de aquí-

-¡Pero no es justo! Que pasara con mis amigas, y la promesa que hicimos-

-¡Olvida te de ellas! ellas también te olvidaran, así que empaca tus cosas para que nos podamos ir-

-Pe...pero-

-¡NADA DE PEROS!-

-Si abuelita-

_**"Fin del Flash Back"**_

Desde ese día mi vida cambio por completo. Mi abuela y yo viajamos a Rusia, ahí fue donde fui entrenada en el arte de sobre vivencia. Nunca me gusto. Teníamos que ser agresivos ya que, según ellos, era la única manera de sobrevivir. Nos obligaban a pelear con armas; sables, dagas, pistolas, lanzas, arcos, martillos, etc. Siempre me negué, me obligaron y amenazaron así que no tuve de otra, las tuve que aprender a usar. Falle en todas, bueno casi todas, solamente salí victoriosa en uno, el arco. Si como lo oyeron, soy una maestra en el arco. Entrene con el arco desde los 9, y siempre he sido la mejor. Antes tenia la idea de que nos entrenaban para combatir el crimen y las fuerzas del mal, para ser algo así como superheroes pero un poco mas sangrientos jeje. Pero fue un error, después de un tiempo me fui dando cuenta que nos entrenaban para el futuro, un futuro que no era de color rosa ya que en el, la guerra sucedía.

Tal vez se están preguntando, ¿como inicio la guerra? pues es sencillo, poder. Los mas fuertes querían ganar mas poder ya que piensan que lo que tienen no es suficiente, han matado a demasiadas personas, mínimo millones. Al principio eran solo unos cuatro estados los que peleaban, ahora es todo el mundo. Hay cinco diferentes equipos; Los Delta, Los Androides, Los Utonium, Los Mojos, y Los Cazadores. Hasta ahora los mas fuertes son Los Mojos y Los Utonium.

En este momento me encuentro en mi ciudad natal, Townsville. Bueno, o eso creo. Ya no reconozco esta ciudad, de ser la mas hermosa ciudad del mundo paso a ser un infierno. Los edificios están derrumbados, hay cadáveres en muchos lugares, uno puede ver sangre por todos lados. Es horrible. Pero bueno me salí del tema. Como ya les dije me encuentro en Townsville, estoy sola huyendo de los Utonium y los Mojos. Ambos equipos me quieren para utilizar mi capacidad con el arco para matar al enemigo, pero me reuso a matar. Jamas eh matado a nadie, tal vez los eh lastimado pero nunca matado y nunca lo haré.

He estado huyendo por cinco años, desde que salí de mi entrenamiento en Rusia me han estado persiguiendo, aun así nunca me han logrado atrapar, excepto una vez hace cuatro años en Alemania, pero eso es otra historia que les contare luego...tal vez. En estos momentos estoy escondida en el bosque de la ciudad. El bosque esta completa mente destruido, no hay áreas verdes ni una sola señal de algún animalito, todo esta muerto aquí. Me mantengo con una frutas y hierbas que encontré, ya me asegure que no sean venenosas, y con un pequeño fuego no lo puedo hacer grande ya que si no me descubren.

-¡Ahí esta!- grito un hombre del equipo Utonium

-¡Atrapen la antes de que los Mojos lo hagan!- grito otro hombre

Un equipo de por lo menos siete hombres se empezó a reunir, que de verdad no se cansan de perseguirme. No tuve de otra mas que abandonar lo que tenia para salir corriendo de ahí. Son rápidos pero aun así les llevo bastante ventaja, ya que aparte de ser buena con el arco soy muy rápida. Creo que estoy corriendo en círculos, pero como decir si todo luce exactamente igual. Ya los perdí de vista pero no significa que no están ahí. No se por que pero tengo la sensacional de que cometí un error al meterme al bosque.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHH!-

Oigo el grito de una chica, se que tengo que huir pero tengo que ayudar a la chica que acaba de gritar, ¿que tal si la están persiguiendo como a mi? Tengo que ayudarla, no importa que.

Me encamine por donde creí que había escuchado el grito. Creí que me había perdido hasta que a lo lejos divise a una chica de cabello café que estaba en el suelo, pensé que estaba muerta, que había llegado tarde cuando se movió. La chica se voltio mirándome frente a frente. Vi que en su rostro tenia temor y uno muy grande. Me acerca para ayudarle, decirle que todo iba a estar bien, pero creo que deduje muy pronto. Cuando me acerque a la chica varios integrantes del equipo Utonium me acorralaron, cerraron todas mis maneras posibles de salir.

-¡Vámonos de aquí!- le dije a la chica

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJA!- se rió la chica- De verdad crees que me iré contigo

No me creía lo que escuchaba, todo había sido una trampa y había caído justamente en ella. Me siento tan estúpida, eso es lo que me pasa por ser amable con todos. Ahora pagare el precio, de seguro me harán matar a varias personas solamente para ganar poder. Esto si que no puede empeorar.

-Miyako Gotokuji- dijo un hombre- Tiene que acompañar nos, necesitamos que haga algo para nosotros

-No matare a personas inocentes- dije

-Genial, ya le metieron tonterías en su cabeza- dijo una mujer

-Señorita Gotokuji nosotros matamos a los que tenemos que- dijo el mismo hombre

-No les creo- dije

-No nos importa- dijo otro hombre- Nosotros solo seguimos ordenes

-Ay saben que ya me aburrí aquí- dijo la chica- Solo llevensela, no tendrá de otra mas que ayudarnos

Los demás asintieron. Acaso me iban a utilizar para torturar gente. No importa lo que tuviera que hacer, me negaría. Incluso si me mataban. No iba a trabajar para ningún equipo.

-Como digas jefa- dijo el hombre

Unos cinco hombres me agarraron a la fuerza y me metieron a un camión donde tenían a otros chicos y chicas. Pero lo que mas me intereso es que había una jaula en lo mas profundo del camión. Donde según yo venia una chica de cabello azabache. Tiene la cabeza agachada así que no puedo decir como es su cara, pero algo me dice que ya la he visto en algún lugar.

Genial, después de que me capturaron los Utonium, los muy imbéciles me metieron en una jaula para evitar problemas. Aun no puedo creer que me amenazaran de esa manera.

_**"FLASH BACK"**_

-Dai, Shou ya llegue- dije al entrar a un basurero en la ciudad de Townsville. Aquí es donde me vine a esconder junto con mi hermano menor y mi hermano mayor. Después de que los Utonium mataron a mis padres, me he estado escondiendo de todos. No se por que pero siempre nos andan persiguiendo a mi y a mis hermanos. Especialmente a mi.

Donde nos estamos quedando como ven no es mucho, tratamos de ir a nuestra casa original, el único problema es que esta destruida...No hay mucha comida por aquí, sobre vivimos con lo que encontramos o cazamos.

-¡Dai, Shou!-

-Señorita Matsubara- dijo un hombre que reconocí como un Untonium

-¡¿Que hace usted aquí!?- dije con furia

-Venimos por usted- dijo

-¿Vinimos?- pregunte, unos 23 hombres me rodearon cerraron cualquier manera posible de salir. A parte no me iba a ir sin...sin...

-¡¿DONDE ESTAN MIS HERMANOS!?- grite son infundía

-Los Mojos se los llevaron- dijo

-Entonces me iré de aquí para ir a buscarlos- dije

-La única manera de ayudarlos es uniéndote a nosotros- dijo

-¡NI MUERTA ME UNIRE A USTEDES!-

-Es la única manera de salvar a tus hermanos-

-¡YO LOS RESCATARE POR MI CUENTA!-

-Temo que tengo ordenes de llevarte con nosotros-

-¡NO ME PUEDEN OBLIGAR!-

-Esta bien no quería hacer esto pero no tengo de otra, veras Kaoru tus hermanos no están con los Mojos, si no que están en una camión que va directo a la guarida de los Mojos a menos que te unas con nosotros, ya que como tu sabes los Mojos matan a cualquier Utonium que se cruza en su camino-

-¡DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO, MIS HERMANOS NO SON DEL EQUIPO UTONIUM!-

-Lo sabemos, por eso los vestimos como nosotros para que los maten al momento en el que pasen-

-¡MALDITOS DESGRACIADOS!-

-Tu solo di nos, vienes por la buenas o las malas-

-Voy-

_**-Cuando me lleven al camión donde están mis hermanos los torturare y huiremos de nuevo-**_

Me llevaron a un camión como los de militares, ahí vi que había muchos otros chicos de mi edad incluso mas jóvenes. Di un vistazo rápido y vi como muchos de los que estaban ahí tienen cara de susto, como si hubieran visto un fantasma o algo así.

-Hasta el final Matsubara- dijo una mujer

En el momento en el cual vi que mis hermanos no estaba ahí me enoje. Me revele contra ellos y empecé una pelea mano con mano. Me deshice de la mujer esa con un puñetazo en la cara, nada especial. Después empezaron a llegar mas del Utonium, las cosas se complicaron. Me ganaron pero bueno, como no lo harían si me atacaron como 25 hombre y mujeres. AGGGGGGH! Como odio los Utonium.

-Yo te recomendaría, que no nos causes problemas- dijo la mujer de antes que en estos momentos tenia la nariz rota (cortesía de Kaoru xP)

-¡USTEDES DIGERON QUE AQUI ESTABAN MIS HERMANOS!- grite

-Niña estúpida- dijo un hombre- Te dijeron que estaban en un camión, nunca te dijeron en cual

-¡MALDITOS INFELICES!-

-Llama nos como quieras, no nos importa- dijo la mujer- Saben que...mejor pongan la en nuestro asiento especial

-Enseguida- dijeron unos 6 hombre

Los 12 hombres me empezaron a empujar hasta el final donde pude ver, una jaula. Una jaula electrica.

-Genial, una jaula. Acaso mi día no podría ir mejor-

"FIN DEL FLASH BACK"

Y ahora estoy en una jaula eléctrica y todos se me quedan mirando.

-¡QUE ES LO QUE ME VEN!-

Después de ese grito nadie me veía, jajaja, excepto una chica rubia que apenas acababa de entrar hace poco, se me hace conocida, como si la conociera desde pequeña pero lo único que recuerdo de cuando era pequeña es que mi padre nos llevo a mi, mis hermanos y mi madre a Brazil.

-¡Que me vez, cara de pez!- le grite a la rubia esa

Ella solo se me queda viendo quedando como que pensativa. ¡QUE MIERDA ME VE! Es eso lo que hace cuando ve personas en una jaula eléctrica, se que yo no me les quedaría viendo, bueno tal vez. Pero aun así como que me esta volviendo loca con su mirada que creo conocer. ¡AAAAAAAH ME ESTA VOLVIENDO LOCA!

-¡QUE MIERDA ME VEZ!- grite

-Perdón, es que me recuerdas a alguien- le escuche decir

-¡No me importa solo no me veas!-

Y con eso basto para que me dejara de ver, JA, que bebita llorona.

Nos encontramos en un tipo laboratorio de científico entre malvado e ¿infantil? si yo diría que si ya que...habían varias figuras de acción y muchos juguetes, extraños, pero eran juguetes. También había varios mapas del mundo con varias imagenes de como era antes de que todo esto comenzara, pero lo mas raro era que todos los mapas tenain simbolos y cosas escritas en diferentes leguajes. De alguna manera u otra significan algo, ¿tal vez?

-Papa, digo profesor ya están aquí- dijo un chico de 13 años cabello negro con peinado de inteligente (XP) tez entre pálida y morena, ojos negros, delgado, nada musculoso, lleva un pantalón de vestir café, una playera polo blanca, un chaleco negro, una bata blanca y unos zapatos elegantes negros.

-Genial- dijo el Profesor que es idéntico al chico de 13 años solo que con la única diferencia que su cabello tiene unos tonos de gris y se le ve un poco mas cansado de lo normal- Ken quiero que tu le ayudes a guiar a los nuevos

-Si profesor- dijo Ken- Pero, ¿que haremos cuando ellas se encuentren?

-No haremos nada, dejaremos que ellas decidan que pasara- dijo el profesor

-¿Y si ella actúa muy agresiva?- pregunto Ken

-Por ahora no hay que preocupar nos de quien va a matar a quien, solo hay que preocupar nos que no se rebelen contra nosotros- dijo el profesor

-Como usted ordene- dijo Ken saliendo del laboratorio

-Muy bien, ya llegaron. Vienen como 13 nuevos y tu me ayudaras a guiarlos por aqui- dijo Ken a una cabellera naranja

*La cabellera naranja asiente*

Viajamos por unas 12 horas en el camión, fue bastante incomodo sobretodo cuando una esta sentada en estas bancas de metal. Después nos subieron en un submarino, supongo para que nadie sepa la ubicación del cuartel o solo para que no escapemos. Creo que vamos 13 contandome a mi y pues...no conozco a nadie...creo aunque la chica de la jaula se parece mucho a Kaoru...mi vieja amiga. Tiene su carácter, solo que dice muchas groserias (xD) En estos momentos estoy sentada junto a ella, aunque no se que decirle, y si le pregunto ¿Oye, de casualidad no te llamas Kaoru Matsubara y conociste a una niña llamada Miyako Gotokuji? Sonaría raro, ¿o no?

Doce malditas horas en ese estúpido camión, sentada en esa jaula de mierda que me electrocuto unas cinco veces, si me trate de escapar otra vez. Lo malo es que no funciono. Y después nos metieron en un estúpido submarino y otra vez estoy en una jaula eléctrica, solo que esta es mucho mas pequeña, solo eso y que la chica rubia me sigue mirando a cada oportunidad que tiene y en este momento esta a lado mio. Saben que ahora que la veo mas de cerca su cara me recuerda a algo de mi infancia, no recuerdo que ya que decidí olvidarme completa mente de mi infancia, pero aun así, creo que la conozco...

-Oye...mmm...se que te sonara raro pero creo que te conozco- dijo Miyako

-Pensé que era la única ya que tu también te me haces conocida- dijo Kaoru con tono seco como si no le importara si fuera incluso su hermana perdida

-Que tal si trato de adivinar tu nombre- propuso Miyako con una gran sonrisa

-Si claro- dijo Kaoru mirando raro a Miyako- pero no creo que puedas ya que...

-Kaoru Matsubara-

*Kaoru se pone seria*

-¿Como lo sabes?- pregunto Kaoru seria

-Por que soy tu mejor amiga ^.^- dijo Miyako

¿Que?- pregunto Kaoru sin entender nada

-No me recuerdas, ¿verdad?- dijo Miyako- ¡Soy yo, Miyako Gotokuji!

-¿Miyako?-

Y los recuerdos llegaron. Kaoru recordó todo acerca de Miyako y Momoko. Recordó los momentos que pasaron juntas, riendo, sonriendo, teniendo diversión como cualquier niña de su edad. Sonrió al recordarlo, hace mucho tiempo que no tenia ese tipo de diversión con personas que si quería de verdad.

-¡Miyako!- dijo Kaoru tratando de abrazarla pero...-¡AUCH! estúpida jaula, cree me si no estuviera aquí te abrazaría

-No te preocupes jijijijiji, solo no digas malas palabras-

-Aun en estos tiempos, sigue siendo toda una buena niña-

-Son modales-

-Jajajaja-

Llegaron en dos horas, esta vez el viaje para Miyako y Kaoru fue mas agradable. Se contaron cosas desde la ultima vez que se vieron hace aproximada mente siete años.

-¿Entonces estabas siendo perseguida por el equipo Mojo mientras decorabas tu bolso?- pregunto Kaoru sin creer que su amiga no había dejado aun su obsesión con la moda

-Si, pero me quedo divino ^.^- dijo Miyako

-Muy bien chamacos- dijo una mujer- ya llegamos, allá arriba hay dos personas encargadas de guiarlos y ponerlos al tanto de como trabajamos aquí

Tardaron unos cinco minutos en bajarse todos del submarino. La guarida estaba sobre una isla artificial que podía ir bajo la superficie sin ningún problema. Era como un tipo castillo, con fortaleza, torres, lagos, estanques, bosques, etc. Es muy hermoso la verdad.

-Oye Kaoru- llamo Miyako

-¿Que?-

-Esa cabellera naranja que nos esta dando la espalda, ¿no se parece a la de Momoko?, ya que si mal no lo recuerdo ella es la única con cabello naranja que llega mas abajo de la cintura-

-Se parece-

-¡OH POR DIOS, MOMOKOOOOOOOOO!- grito Miyako mientras corría brincaba en la espalda de "Momoko"

Y hasta ahí el capitulo de hoy jajaja, perdón por tardarme siglos, pero es que empecé la escuela y luego, luego me empezaron a dejar tarea entonces estoy hasta el tope. Gracias a todos los que han leído esta historia :) De verdad se los agradezco jajajaja xD ¿Ustedes creen que si sea Momoko la del final? La que Miyako termina aplastando cuando le brinca encima jajaja xD ¿o no? jajajaja a ver si adivinan :3 Y pues bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

Biie Biie ^.^ :3


	3. Conociendo

_**Matar por Placer**_

Lamento la tardanza, se que me tarde siglos en actualizar pero es que la escuela me tiene loca en estos momentos. Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, de verdad les agradezco mucho ^.^

_**powerdark**_: Jajaja pues en estos momentos lo sabrás n.n Si es triste pero lo necesito para mas tarde jejeje xP Sabrás lo de Brasil tal vez en el próximo capitulo ya que en este vendrá una que otra sorpresa. Gracias por tu review n.n

_**Blossom Hyuga**_: Gracias! ^.^ les agradezco mucho jajaja

_**Pau Hyuuga**_: Me alegra! :D

_**ppg y yo**_: Jijijiji tal vez, tal vez no tendrás que leer para averiguarlo xD Si aunque no parezca algunas chicas si dicen muchas groserias jajaja (incluyen dome :P) Yo también me pondría así si algo le pasara a mi hermano (aunque sea un demonio) Cree me no te excediste por nada del mundo jejeje n.n Descuida no matare a sus hermanos ni a la abuela de Miyako jejeje de Momoko no te puedo decir todavía ya que no sabes su historia jajaja pero la sabrás muy pronto n.n

_**emi-nekito**_: Jajajaja pronto lo averiguaras jajaja es mas al principio de el capitulo lo sabrás :P jajaja Gracias y espero dejarte muy intrigada jajaja xD Si la guerra es muy fea sobre todo si te separa de los que amas :(

_**shiro24kuro**_: Hola! ^.^ No te preocupes jeje a mi también me costo trabajo aprenderme sus nombres en japones yo los mes-clava completa mente, yo pensaba que Kaoru era Burbuja, Momoko Bellota y Miyako Bombón...uffff que malos tiempos jajaja pero uno se acostumbra después de un rato :) Sip jejeje Burbuja es rápida de pies y ágil decorando bolsos jaja ojala yo pudiera hacer algo así pero cree me apenas puedo correr con nada en mis manos xD No te preocupes no los matare...por ahora...jajajaja no te creas jajaja o tal vez...mmm la reacción la descubrirás en este capitulo :) De todas formas gracias por tu review :3

_**"Matar por Placer cap 3: Conociendo"**_

-¡OH POR DIOS, MOMOKOOOOOOOOO!- grito Miyako mientras corría y brincaba en la espalda de "Momoko"

Miyako como sorprendió a Momoko las dos cayeron al suelo, Momoko pecho abaja y Miyako ensima de ella abrazandola con fuerza, haciendo que todos los que estaban alrededor de ella las voltearan a ver con un signo de interrogación arriba de su cabeza. No muchos se esperaban que una chica rubia le brincara encima a una persona de los Utonium.

-¿Que paso aquí?- pregunto Ken al ver la pequeña escena

-¡MOMOKO TE EXTRAÑE TANTO!- grito Miyako mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Momoko

-¿Momoko?- pregunto Ken extrañado y de repente lo entendió

-¡PENSE QUE NO TE VOLVERIA A VER, OH MOMOKO!-

-¡QUITENME A ESTA ESTUPIDA DE ENSIMA!- grito una voz masculina enojada

-¿o.O?-

-¡ESTAS COMODA IDIOTA!-

-¿De...de donde...viene esa voz?- pregunto Miyako nerviosa

-¡COMO QUE DE DONDE, DEBAJO DE TI IDIOTA!-

-Cuanto lo lamento- dijo Miyako avergonzada mientras se paraba de aquel sujeto

-¡QUE MIERDA TE PASA!- grito este mientras se levantaba del suelo, pero no mostrando su cara

-Lo lamento- dijo Miyako nerviosa, y si la mataban por su pequeño error

-¡SOLO CALLATE!-

-¡Oye mi amiga se esta disculpando, así que deja de actuar como un imbécil!- exclamo Kaoru

-¡NO ES MI CULPA QUE LA GORDA SE ME HAYA AVENTADO!- grito la persona que aun no mostraba su cara

-Yo no soy gorda- dijo Miyako- Y yo ya te pedí disculpas, solo te confundí por alguien

-¡SI Y ESE ALGUIEN ES MOMOKO!- grito la voz mientras se volteaba dejando ver a un muy guapo chico con cabello naranja oscuro que le llega mas abajo de sus rodillas y termina en picos, unos hermosos ojos color granate, tez pálida, delgado, musculoso, buen cuerpo, lleva puesto una playera negra, una chamarra gris con lineas negras y rojas, pantalón negro pegado y unas como botas de metal junto con una espada enorme en un cinturón.

-¿La..la conoces?- preguntaron Miyako y Kaoru

-Brick, ¿estas bien?- pregunto una chica pecosa con voz chillona de cabello café esponjado, delgada, tez pálida, fea, ojos cafés, viste un vestido esponjoso color amarillo con brillos que le llega a las rodillas mientras le agarraba el hombro a Brick

-¡No me toques Humeto!- dijo Brick enojado mientras quitaba la mano de Himeko de su hombro

-Es Himeko ¬¬* y por que no me dejas darte un beso para que te sientas mejor- dijo Kimeko con su voz chillona

-¡DEJAME EN PAZ!-

-Como quieras bombón jajaja solo llámame si te duele algo y yo iré a curarte- dijo Himeko con un tono "sensual" haciendo que Brick se le pusiera la cara entre verde y morado del asco

-Jajajajajajajaja- rió Ken al ver la cara de Brick

-¡TU CALLATE ENANO!-

-Perdón, pero es que tu cara fue única-

-Te dije que te callaras cerebrito-

-Por lo menos yo tengo cerebro-

-Me estas diciendo descerebrado-

-Yo nunca te dije descerebrado yo solo apunte que yo tengo cerebro y tu no-

-Imbécil-

-Lo mejor sera empezar con el recorrido- dijo Ken

-Como sea- dijo Brick- ¡Todos los que se acaban de bajar del submarino, reunan se!

*Todos se reunen*

-Bienvenidos a la base Utonium, mi nombre es Ken- se presento Ken

-Mi nombre es Brick y soy uno de los mejores en este lugar-

-*susurro* aparte de uno de los mas arrogantes- dijo Ken

-Jijijijijijiji- se rió Miyako

*Ken sonríe al ver que Miyako fue la única que lo escucho*

-Nosotros somos los encargados de guiarlos por la base- explico Ken

-Explicarles los que deben de saber y toda esa porquería para sobrevivir- dijo Brick sin importarle si asustaba aun niño pequeño, el solo decía la verdad sin ningún rodeo. Lo malo, tenia razón la guerra era muy fuerte y no muchos sobreviven de ella. No solo los fuertes sobreviven, también los que saben como cambiar de bando cuando les convenga...

-Por que no mejor dejamos que Butch los espante jajajaja- se burlo Ken

-Hmp-

-Este territorio es de los Utonium, su ubicación es secreta por lo cual no les diremos donde se encuentran en estos momentos- explico Ken

-Todas las personas de aquí son capaces de matarlos así que no se metan con ello, solo con personas de su nivel-

-Como pueden ver la base esta fortalecida por un material indestructible, así que no corren ningún peligro mientras estén adentro, también tenemos muchos recursos naturales como lagos y bosques para que no se sientan acorralados de metal. Dependiendo en su nivel de combate les asignaremos una torre donde habrá mas personas de su nivel- explico Ken

-Cada nivel tiene sus propios dormitorios- dijo Brick

-Las chicas duermen en el lado este y los chicos en el oeste- dijo Ken

-Hay cuatro niveles en los cuales pueden estar- explico Brick- Los Pateticos

-Inferiores ¬¬- corrigió Ken

-Que son el nivel mas bajo- dijo Brick ignorando a Ken- Los Mediocres

-Aceptables ¬¬-

-Que son los que les siguen- siguió Brick- Los Renacuajos

-Intermedio ¬¬-

-Que son buenos- siguió Brick- Y por ultimo el equipo en el cual estoy yo, Los Brick

-Guerreros ¬¬-

-Solo los mejores son aceptados en ese equipo- dijo Brick con orgullo

-Por ahora en el equipo de los guerreros nada mas hay cuatro personas, una de ellas es Brick y después tenemos a dos chicos y una chica mas-

-Todos somos excelentes peleando, excepto la chica ella no es nada mas que un estorbo-

-No le hagan caso, la chica le puede patear el trasero a quien sea, es inteligente, fuerte, ágil y muy bonita- dijo Ken tratando de molestar a Brick

-Si te gustan las chicas que son horrendas- dijo Brick con un ligero sonrojo que nadie noto por excepción de Ken

-Como sea, lo mejor sera ir adentro para mostrarles sus clases-

-Olle, olle, olle, olle ¿clases?- pregunto Kaoru

-Si, clases- dijo Ken- Como los tenemos que entrenar para que se vuelvan mejores tendrán que asistir a diferentes clases de entrenamiento; sabiduría, agilidad y destreza, fuerza, puntería, armas y la mas importante de todas trabajo en equipo

-Cada una los ayudara a superar sus capacidades y ayudarlos a no morir- dijo Brick con una sonrisa diabólica y fría

-Vayamos adentro- dijo Ken mientras dirigía a un grupo donde mas de la mitad estaban pálidos del susto (que eran mayormente los menores) y los que quedaban pues les daba igual

Adentro...

-El primer piso esta dedicado a las clases de los inferiores y aceptable y el segundo piso esta dedicado a sus dormitorios- explico Ken mientras pasaban por un enorme pasillo estilo medieval con diferentes armas de todo tipo, desde viejas hasta unas que parecían del futuro. El piso estaba alfombrado en rojo y cada cierta distancia había el logo de los Utonium en blanco. (No les daré muchos detalles, así que ustedes pueden imaginar lo demás)

-En el piso tres se encuentran las clases de los inferiores y sus dormitorios se encuentran en las torres que están en el lado noroeste, en el piso cuatro y cinco se encuentran las clases de los guerreros y la sala de entrenamiento de los guerreros los dormitorios de los guerreros estan en el piso siete cada uno tiene su propia habiatacion mientras que los demas tienen que compartirla con una o dos personas mas y por ultimo en el piso seis se encuentra un gimnasio que esta abierto para todo el publico- siguió Ken

-Estos son los salones de puntería y armas- dijo Brick mostrando dos puertas que estaban practica mente enfrente una de otra, una tenia una espada color azul (la que estaba en la derecha) y la otra tenia un arco de color amarillo (la de la izquierda)- Los que los entrenaran son dos soldados especialmente entrenados para las categorías

-Las demás clases están de este lado del pasillo hasta el fondo- explico Ken mientras que mostraba las demás puertas en el rincón atrás de unas escaleras en espiral, cada una tenia un símbolo representan do que clase eran: sabiduría tenia un cerebro color morado, agilidad y destreza una persona corriendo color verde, fuerza que tenia un brazo con músculos color rojo y equipo que tenia varias personas color naranja.

-Las clases son pan comido- dijo Brick- Asi que no tienen nada de que preocuparse

-Hay que apurarnos para tener suficiente tiempo para lo demas-

Subieron las escaleras en forma de espiral hasta que llegaron al tercer piso que era practica mente igual al primero solo que este tenia alfombras de color negro con logos de color amarillo y estaba decorada con distintas armaduras. Muchos se quedaron sorprendidos con la decoración, mientras que otros no les importaba ni un cacahuete. Las puertas de los salones estaban acomodadas igual que las del primer pasillo, pero como Brick explico eran mas exigentes que las anteriores y duraban mas tiempo que las anteriores.

-En estas clases, los intermedio estudian durante mínimo tres horas seguidas dependiendo de lo bueno que son en esa actividad- dijo Ken

-Los mejores pelearan con un Brick para ver si tienen capacidad de convertirse en uno de nosotros- explico Brick

-Entonces mientras mas alto sea tu nivel mas tiempo entrenas- dijo un niño de como seis años

-Exacto- dijo Ken con una sonrisa

-Por ejemplo los guerreros tenemos que entrenar 14 horas al dia o incluso hasta 20 horas- dijo Brick

-Por ese pasillo se llega a sus dormitorios- señalo Ken cuando pasaron por un pasillo estrecho decorado un poco casero para decirles la verdad, tenia colores pastel ningún color sombrío, los logos en vez de ser los de los Utonium eran números tres de diferentes colores, era infantil en cierto modo. (también el otro piso (el segundo) era parecido solo que ese tenia los números uno guión dos (1-2) y se veía mucho mas infantil)

-Como Ken ya lo había dicho antes las chicas duermen del lado este y los chicos del lado oeste, el que entre en la habitación de el genero opuesto sera decapitado- dijo Brick asustando a los mas pequeños

-No le hagan caso el solo los quiere asustar, lo que pasara si entran a los dormitorios del genero opuesto tendrán un castigo encomendado por todos sus profesores, algunas veces serán leves y otras veces serán muy pesados-

-Y con eso terminamos el recorrido-

-Pero aun nos falta enseñar la de los guerreros- dijo Ken

-Dudo que alguien de este grupo llegue siquiera a nivel Renacuajo-

-Inferiores ¬¬-

-Si, si, si lo que sea me da igual-

-Como quieras, lo que haremos ahora sera probar sus habilidades para designarles un nivel-

-Iremos a la sale de prueba que se encuentra en el lago-

Y eso hicieron, el recorrido al igual que el recorrido del castillo fue silencioso. Aunque de vez en cuando uno que otro se quedaba sin aliento al ver la maravillosa naturaleza que cubría la mayoría de la base, al parecer los Utonium no eran de todo guerra y matanza acaso creen que...¿Había un lado bueno en su corazón, o es solo para engañar a sus enemigos? Uno nunca sabrá pero tal vez lo descubramos mas tarde...Al llegar al lago no había nada mas que arboles y flores rodeándolo no había ningún castillo o torre, no había ninguna construcción.

-Jajajajajaja- se empezaron a reír unos chicos de como 17-19 años

-¿¡Que es tan gracioso?!- pregunto Brick fastidiado por la risa chillo na que tienen esos chicos

-Que ustedes son unos idiotas, ya que dijeron que iremos a la sala de pruebas en el lago y aquí no hay nada mas que un lago jajaja de verdad los Utonium son unos imbéciles- explico un chico

Después de ese punto de vista todos por excepción de Miyako y Kaoru se empezaron a reír causando que Brick tuviera una increíbles ganas de sacarles los ojos a cada uno de ellos, lamentable mente pare el no podía ya que si lo hacia lo mas probable era que lo echaran fuera pero el tenia que cumplir con su misión (si se preguntan que misión no se preocupen pronto la descubrirán jajaja xD)

-¿Eso creen?- pregunto Brick

-Tienen que recordar que no todo es lo que parece- explico Ken mientras presionaba un botón rojo que sacaba de su bolsillo. Al presionarlo el lago de una manera u otra empezó a temblar formando aunque parezca imposible unas escaleras echas de agua que estaban conectadas a una sala debajo del lago. Todos los que se había burlado ahora estaban con la boca abierta hasta el suelo.

-Cuando dijeron que estaba EN el lago, no bromeaban jajaja- dijo Kaoru

-Entremos- ordeno Brick con una sonrisa triunfante al ver la cara de todos

Al entrar de verdad todos, TODOS se paralizaron por completo. Al entrar uno se sentía como si estuviera prisionero en una celda que parecia no tener fin. La sala estaba llena de armas, salpica duras de sangre de todos los tamaños, apestaba a muerto (o.o) y aparte no habia nada de luz, ni una ventana pura obscuridad en cada rincón. Si no fuera por un pequeño foco que se encontraba en el medio esto seria una perfecta casa de terror.

-Empezamos- dijo Brick con tono serio, había esperado ese momento toda la mañana ya que el recorrido lo había puesto a dormir ya que Ken solo hablaba de los Utonium y toda esa porquería de las reglas que deben seguir.

-Su primera prueba sera la de agilidad y destreza, la prueba consiste en esquivar la pista de obstáculos en la menor cantidad de tiempo posible, simple ¿verdad?-

-¿Cual es el truco?- pregunto Miyako observando la pista de obstáculos

-¿A que te refieres niña?- pregunto un chico que estaba atrás de ella

-Que no es obvio, en cada prueba tiene que haber una dificultad, un desafió que muchos no pueden pasar si no lo hubiera la prueba seria fácil y todos la pasaríamos en menos de 30 segundos, es por eso que debe de haber algunos detalles que no nos han de decir para hacer que nos sintamos seguros y confiados- explico Miyako como si fuera lo mas fácil del mundo

Todos al ver la deducción de Miyako se sorprendieron y después de analizarlo con claridad vieron que tenia razón, que no era lo que siempre pasaba cuando a alguien le decían "simple, ¿verdad?"

-Eres muy inteligente Miyako- dijo Ken- Si habrá uno que otra trampa en el recorrido, es lo único que les diré

-¿De cuntos metros es la pista de obstaculos?- pregunto un chico de 14 años

-Aproximadamente 28 metros- dijo Brick

-¿Como nos calificaran?- pregunto Kaoru

-Pues nosotros los organizamos por mejores tiempos, d minutos exactos son los guerreros, de mas d son los intermedios, de mas de 6 a 10 son los aceptables y de mas de 10 en adelante son los inferiores- explico Ken

-Solo empiezen- se quejo Brick al estar desesperado de que nadie había salido lastimado

El primero fue un chico de por lo menos siete años, se le veía asustado ya que estaba tan pálido como un fantasma. Cuando empezó todo se volvió negro dejando nada a la vista así que tuvo algunos problemas esquivando cada uno de los objetos que había en su camino simulando ser bombas, cadáveres, armas y cualquier otro objeto que te puedas encontrar en una guerra. Los cuerpos al tropezar con ellos cobraban vida y te atrapaban así que tenias que intentar librarte de alguna manera u otra. Cuando pasabas por las bombas o te parabas e ellas explotaban y te salpicaban pintura. Eso y muchas otras cosas pasaban cuando pisabas o estabas muy cerca de donde habian obstáculos. El niño termino lleno de pintura, su ropa estaba rasgada, tenia heridas pequeñas y grandes (de un raspón a una cortada) y se le veía cansado.

-Bien echo- dijo Ken- Lo lograste pasar en 7.34 minutos

-El que sigue- dijo Brick satisfecho al ver la sangre

Y así pasaron las pruebas una por una, muchos lo hicieron en mas de 4 minutos y otros incluso en mas de media hora. Paso el tiempo y las ultimas que quedaban eran Miyako y Kaoru. Kaoru paso la prueba en 3 minutos exactos, se salvo por poco pero aun así estaba llena de pintura y tenia varios rasguños. El sudor bajaba por su frente y estaba sin aire, parecía que ella no había parado de correr incluso si la atrapaban o se lastimara.

-Bien echo Kaoru- felicito Ken- Eres una de las únicas que lograron pasar esta prueba en tres minutos exactos

-Jejejejeje- rió Kaoru

-La ultima, empieza ya- dijo Brick enojado ya que una chica había pasado la prueba en tres minutos

Miyako asintió y empezó la prueba. Todos se sorprendieron al ver la rapidez en la cual corría, pareciera como si ni siquiera tocara el piso. Desde lejos la podías ver saltando y dando maro metas esquivando varios obstáculos. Al terminar Miyako estaba sudando y un poco roja del ejercicio pero lo mas impactan te es que estaba intacta. Ni una sola mancha de pintura y ni un solo rasguño.

-Increíble MIyako, completaste la pista en 1.13 minuto- felicito Ken- Eres la chica con la menor cantidad de tiempo que se ha visto

-Gracias- dijo Miyako mientras recuperaba aire

-Pasemos a la otra prueba- dijo Brick con tono frió

Con Miyako y Kaoru llendo de primeras pasaran a la siguiente prueba que eran sabiduría y equipo. Ken los asigno en pares dependiendo en los resultados de la prueba anterior. Kaoru y Miyako terminan en el mismo equipo. La prueba consistía en vencer a un robot de 12 metros usando únicamente una cuerda, un palo, un tubo de metal de 30 centímetros de largo y uno punto cinco (1.5) centímetros de ancho, una pistola sin municiones y un tornillo pequeño.

Cuando empezó la prueba tuvieron unos problemas con el robot ya que era echo de metal y si le pegaban con un puño o simplemente lo pateaban les podría romper la mano. Kaoru se tuvo que controlar ya que como su instinto la obligaba a pegarle a cualquier cosa que se ponía enfrente de ella.

-Kaoru no le puedes pegar a ese robot, te romperás la mano si sigues así- dijo Miyako preocupada al ver la mano de su amiga roja

-¿Tienes alguna otra idea?- pregunto Kaoru molesta

-Tenemos que idear un plan y tenemos que sacar provecho de lo que nos dieron, debe de haber una manera de usarlos sin lastimarnos para vencer a ese robot-

-Lo que podría funcionar seria la pistola pero no esta cargada- opino Kaoru

-También serviría el tubo de metal si fuera mas grande y tupiéramos una gran fuerza para lanzarlo- dijo Miyako

-¿Una gran fuerza?- pregunto Kaoru

-Exacto, una fuerza que pueda mandar el tubo de metal a una gran velocidad para que pueda traspasar el cuerpo del robot-

-Y lo otro seria darle justamente en un punto exacto, donde están conectados todos sus circuitos- dijo Kaoru

-Solo hay dos lugares donde pueden estar conectados; la cabeza y el pecho-

-Tengo una idea- dijo Kaoru

-¿Que es?-

-La pistola se puede cargar con una bala de 1.5 centímetros y el palo es de ese mismo ancho-

-Pero si le disparamos en un ángulo incorrecto estaremos en grandes problemas-

-Tratemos primero con el tornillo, le dispararemos al pecho y veremos si le pasa algo cuando lo perfore-

-Muy bien-

Miyako con rapidez metió el tornillo, la cargo y le disparo justamente en el centro del pecho del robot, el cual dejo de moverse por unos segundos para después continuar.

-Parece que no es el pecho- dijo Miyako

-Me toca- dijo Kaoru mientras cargaba la pistola con el palo de metal, el cual cupo a la perfección, apunto a la cabezo del robot y disparo. Dio en el blanco. El robot dejo de moverse y callo de espaldas. Lo habían vencido. Los demás tardaron un rato en vencerlos (cada equipo tenia un robot del mismo tamaño que vencer y estaban en diferentes secciones del lugar para que no copiaran la ideas de los demás.

-Bien echo a todos- dijo Ken

-Su siguiente prueba sera puntería y fuerza, tendrán que mostrar de lo que son capaces ya que son las habilidades que mas necesitan en un combate- dijo Brick- Primero uno por uno subirán a una plataforma que se moverá a una velocidad mientras ustedes tratan, con un arco o una navaja, dar en el blanco.

-Después tendrán que levantar una bola de metal que peso 25 kilogramos y la intentaran lanzar lo mas legos que puedan- dijo Ken

-¿Cuantos tiros tenemos para lo del arco?- pregunto Miyako

-Tienen cinco intentos- dijo Ken

-Empiecen de una vez- dijo Brick

Como lo había explicado Brick uno por uno empezaron a tomar u turno para poder superar la prueba de puntería, muchos dieron en el blanco mas de tres veces al igual que Kaoru e incluso hubo algunos que dieron en el blanco las cinco veces incluyendo Miyako. Cuando les toco la prueba de fuerza los chicos estaban muy emocionados ya que aun no habían tenido la oportunidad de demostrar que tan fuertes eran. Todos lo hicieron muy bien, unos llegaron a lanzar la bola a 25 metros incluso. Fue muy sorprendente para los mas pequeños que apenas la pudieron lanzar a cinco metros. Y por su puesto los chicos mas grandes estaban orgullosos y no dejaban de alardear.

-Por fin es mi turno- se quejo Kaoru ya que de tanto alardeo estaba irritada. Kaoru cuando sujeto la bola de metal la levanto cono si fuera una simple almohada en el suelo, obviamente la lanzo mas lejos que nadie llego a los 37 metros dejando a los demás como unos completos debiluchos. Muchos se sorprendieron de como una chica los había vencido sin ningún esfuerzo mientras que otros estaban que sacaban fuego por la boca del enojo.

-Con eso concluimos las pruebas de ignicion- dijo Brick

-Les diremos en que grupo estarán cuando terminen de comer- explico Ken

-¿Comer?-

-Pues que esperaban, acaban de terminar de hacer la pruebas y estoy seguro que muchos de ustedes no han comido en mas de 10 horas- dijo Brick

El comedor...

El grupo salio de la sala de pruebas y se dirigieron al castillo, pero en vez de subir esta vez bajaron. Abajo del castillo se encontraba el comedor, era un comedor tipo escolar para ser verdad. Habia varias mesas circulares donde se podían sentar seis personas y en vez de sillas había bancos que estaban unidos a las mesas. De comer había jabalí, puré de papas, ensalada y sopa de miso. Todo se veía realmente delicioso y se podía notar que era echo en casa. Los platillo hicieron que muchos recordaran los tiempos en los cuales uno llega va a casa y se encontraba con comida casera hecha por su madre o abuela, era realmente triste recordar todo eso. Pero la vida tenia que continuar.

Al principio muchos se le quedaron viendo a la comida por miedo a que si se la comían un micro chip entraría en sus cerebros y los obligaría a matar a los buenos en vez de a los malos. Muchos pensaron eso mientras que otros únicamente se concentraban en devorar una comida, una comida que traía buenos recuerdos a muchos y a otros traía el conocimiento de lo que era amor, comida casera que podía o no ser echa con amor...

-Aquí tenemos los resultados de quien estara en cual equipo- dijo Ken mientras que sostiene una lista con todos los nombres de los que hicieron las pruebas

-En el nivel Inferiores están: Jonnathan Gorte, Kermu Jusde, Sedsute Kakayote y Bonnie Furetsa- dijo Ken

-En el nivel Aceptable están: Richard Jutsuko, Carollyn Dester, Cassity Gertinu, Mack Dewuko y Sote Guntae- dijo Brick

-En el nivel Intermedio están: Randy Kisate, Kertu Basge, Madisson Cerfu, Issaid Kednu, Omar Lertunaseku y Jennifer Deasuly

-Y por ultimo en el nivel guerreros: Kaoru Matsubara y Miyako Gotokuji- dijo Brick con fastidio

Piso cuatro del castillo...

-Entonces pertenecemos al grupo Guerreros, eh-

-Sip, mostraron grandes habilidades en las pruebas era obvio que terminarian siendo un guerreras- dijo Ken

-Y somos la segunda y tercera, ¿no?- pregunto Miyako

-Si, ninguna otra a logrado entrar- dijo Ken

CRAAAAAAAAASH

-¿Que demonios?- pregunto Kaoru

-No sean bebitas lloronas- se quejo Brick

-¡A QUIEN LE DICES BEBITA LLORONA!- grito Kaoru

-A ustedes que se espantan por que algo se rompió, de seguro son Boomer y Butch peleando-

-¿Boomer y Butch?- pregunto MIyako

-Son los otros dos guerreros- explico Brick

Y como Brick lo había dicho dos chicos estaban cayendo (rodando) de las escaleras mientras se daban unos cuantos puñetazos en la cara. Parecía que no habia notado que Ken, Brick, Kaoru y MIyako los observaban.

-¡USTEDES DOS YA BASTA!- grito Brick

Y con eso los dos chicos que estaban peleando se detuvieron. Al parecer Brick tenia gran poder sobre ellos, como si fuera el líder de esos dos.

-Brick al fin volviste- dijo un muy apuesto chico de cabello rubio que le llegaba a los hombros y terminaba en picos, unos hermosos ojos color topacio que cuando uno los mira ve a un ángel, alto, delgado, buen cuerpo, musculoso, tez pálida, sonrisa amable, viste un pantalón negro, una playera azul fuerte y unos tennis con cintas azules.

-Si volví y lo primero que veo es a ustedes dos peleando cayendo por la escalera que nos lleva a la sala de entrenamiento- dijo Brick molesto

-Ya Brick no es para tanto- dijo el otro chico que al igual que el rubio y Brick era muy apuesto el tiene cabello negro amarrado en una coleta corta rebelde pero aun así dejando un copete que le tapa uno de sus penetrantes ojos color fluorite, tez pálida, delgado, musculoso, buen cuerpo, sonrisa traviesa, viste un pants negro con una playera de manga corta negra, una sudadera verde y unos convers con cintas verdes.

-De todas formas ¿como te fue?- pregunto el rubio

-Bien supongo- dijo Brick con un tono seco

-¿Quienes son ellas?- pregunto el pelinegro

-Ellas son parte de nuestra unidad mi querido Butch-

-Te refieres a que...-

-Son Guerreras-

-Que bueno, ya me empezaba a hartar de que solo una chica estuviera en nuestro equipo- dijo Butch

-Hola mi nombre es Boomer- se presento el rubio

-Hola- dijo MIyako- yo soy Miyako y ella es mi amiga Kaoru

-Hola nena- dijo Butch

-No me llames nena maldito ¬¬- dijo Kaoru molesta

-Auuu tenemos a una con carácter- se burlo Butch

-Lo mejor sera mostrarles el lugar- dijo Brick

-¿Mostrarles el lugar a quien?- pregunto una voz femenina arriba de las escaleras

Ken se puso nerviosa en el instante que escucho esa voz y a alguien que bajaba las escaleras lentamente. Era tortura para el, el no quería estar ahí cuando se encontraran. Ken no sabia que clase de reacción ella iba a tener cuando les vea, seria una buena o mala sea lo que sea lo iba a averiguar muy pronto.

-¿Que te pasa Ken?- pregunto Boomer-Estas mas pálido que un fantasma

-Es...estoy...bien- dijo Ken con nerviosismo

-Mientes y lo sabemos, ¿Que demonios tienes?- pregunto Butch

-Ya les dije que nada- dijo Ken mirando a las escaleras y eso hizo que Brick empezara a dudar

-¿Cual es la conmoción esta vez?- pregunto una chica de cabello naranja claro que le llega mas abajo de las rodilla con un pequeño fleco de lado que apenas le llega a su ojo derecho la parte de arriba de su cabello esta esponjada (tipo emo) tiene unos hermosos ojos rosas rubí que brillan cuando uno los mira, tiene tez pálida, delgada, buen cuerpo, alta, lleva puesto un short café que le llega al muslo, una platera de tirantes blanca que no se nota ya que lleva un tipo chaleco color blanco con un cinturón en medio color café, guantes sin dedos color azul, mangas negras, lleva un tipo especial de botas de combate, lleva un cinturón en el cual carga una espada y una bolsa donde guarda varias cosas (su vestimenta es practica mente la misma a la de Claire "Lightning" en Final Fantasy VII-2 por si la quieren ver pueden ir a herevilroyalty . 2012/02/ (junten espacios) xD)

-¿Momoko?- pregunto Miyako sin creerlo

-¿Eh?- pregunto Momoko al ser llamada por una chica rubia que en un instante reconoció al igual que reconoció a la pelinegra

-¿Se conocen?- pregunto Boomer confundido al ver como Miyako tenia lágrimas de emoción y Kaoru una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Ken se puso mas nervioso al ver que Momoko no tenia ninguna emoción en su rostro, estaba paralizada al ver a sus dos mejores amigas de su infancia. Brick noto este comporta miento y empezó a sospechar. Después de unos segundo de haber reaccionado Momoko sonrió, esto calmo a Ken al parecer nada malo había pasado...

-¡MOMOKOOOOO!- grito Miyako mientras de un salto saltaba a los brazos de Momoko feliz de poderla ver otra vez...

Miyako´s POV

Estoy tan feliz de que ahora estemos juntas en esto, seremos las mejores amigas ahora y para siempre. Se que nos separamos hace mucho tiempo, pero estoy segura que nuestra amistad no se ha acabado y se que nunca se acabara. Hicimos un pacto que cumpliremos, siempre estaremos juntas, siempre seremos compañeras y siempre seremos mejores amigas. Cerré mis ojos para poder disfrutar del gran abrazo que estaba a punto de darme con Momoko. Algo caliente bajaba por mis mejillas, eran lágrimas, lágrimas de felicidad. Sentí que estaba en el cielo cuando me dolió el estomago tan fuerte que caí al suelo. Creo que calcule mal mi salto hacia a Momoko ya que caí contra el suelo. Me trato de levantar pero hay algo que no me deja y aparte siento que no respiro mas...

Normal POV

Miyako salto a los brazos de Momoko, todos estaban tranquilos al ver que Miyako y Momoko se iban a dar un abrazo, pero lo inesperable sucedió. Momoko borro su sonrisa al momento en el cual le clavo un puñetazo a MIyako directo en el estomago. El golpe fue tan fuerte que tiro a Miyako en el piso. Todos se sorprendieron al ver la actitud de Momoko contra Miyako, todos excepto Ken y Brick que ya sospechaban que algo así sucedería. Después de que MIyako fuera derribada Momoko se subió encima de Miyako evitando que se pudiera levantar, puso su rodilla en el estomago de Miyako para hacer que dejara de respirar y para finalizar empuño su espada y la dirigió directa mente al cuello de Miyako, la podía matar en ese mismo momento si es lo que quería.

-¿Momoko?- preguntaron Boomer, Butch y Kaoru al ver como Momoko había reaccionado

-Momoko baja esa espada- dijo Ken con voz temerosa, el conocía a Momoko era fuerte, inteligente y no le daba miedo matar a nadie, inclusive si fuera una de sus mejores amigas

Cuando Miyako abrió sus ojos no creyó lo que vio. Momoko encima de ella apunto de matarla, entro en pánico, acaso iba a morir en manos de una de sus mejores amigas. ¿Momoko seria capaz de esa barbaridad? Al parecer si...Cerro los ojos esperando lo peor

-No te me acerques, NUNCA MAS- dijo Momoko en un tono que daba miedo- O cree me, te decapitare

-Momoko ya de jala- dijo Brick con tono serio haciendo que Momoko se levantara y lo volteara a ver con una mirada llena de odio, pero no iba dirigida a el, iba dirigida a Miyako y Kaoru

-Tu no sabes que es lo que ellas me hicieron-

-Pero matándolas no solucionas nada-

-Pero me haría sentir mejor-

-Guarda tu espada en su lugar-

-Bien, pero si se me acercan las mato- dijo Momoko mientras se daba media vuelta y se subió al cuarto de practica

-Jamas había visto a Momoko así- dijo Boomer

-La había visto enojada, pero nunca vi esa mirada de odio en ella- dijo Butch

-Ken- llamo Brick

-Si-

-Quiero saber TODO acerca de porque Momoko reacciono así, para hoy- ordeno

-Mejor que ella te lo diga- dijo Ken

-¡AHORA!-

-Muy bien-

-Hay que ir a practicar, y tu levanta a tu amiga- dijo Brick mientras subía lentamente las escaleras- Yo me ocupare de Momoko, por ahora

Y ahí se acaba TAN TAN TAAAAAAAN jajajaja espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy. Y de nuevo perdón por la tardanza es que la escuela esta vez si se paso de lanza y mas con esto que la se acaba el semestre uffff me quieren matar. Pero bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo que espero este muuuuuuuy pronto jajajaja.

Biie Biie


	4. Entrenando

_**Matar por Placer**_

Lamento haber tardado SIGLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS en actualizar xP De seguro me han de odiar pero créanme tengo mis razones...pero no los voy a aburrir contándoles cada detalle de mi muy aburrida vida n.n Pero volviendo al tema, eh vuelto y con un nuevo capitulo que espero que les guste.

_**shiro24kuro: **_Jajaja, a lo mejor la pico el mosco de la bipolaridad xP Jejeje me alegra que te estés divirtiendo leyendo este fic n.n Gracias por leer :)

_**Karla-20:**_ Jajaja tu ya me conoces...casi :D jejeje, ya sabes que soy muy mala en el tema de dejar un final completo jiji hay que ponerle chispitas de suspenso para hacerte sufrir a ti y a los demás lectores :D Eso lo entenderás mas tarde así que no le des demasiadas vueltas al asunto :3 Y a cerca de porque Momoko actuó así pues es...UN SECRETOOOOO ^.^ Jajaja me alegra que te este gustando

_**emi-nekiito: **_Siiiiii era Brick x3 Jajaja ese es mi trabajo :3 dejarte intrigada para que leas mas jiji xP Gracias por leer y dejar un review n.n

_**ppg y yo: **_Si te digo la verdad...describí mi salón de matemáticas...varios estudiantes ahí han desaparecido sin dejar rastro...jajajajaja solo bromeo xD (mi maestra de mate me hizo escribir que es una broma...¡Ayuda!) ¿Querías llorar? ¿Y por ninguna razón? Mmmmm sospecho sospechoso *agarro mi barbilla mientras pienso* Mmmmm que interesante...xD...¡¿COMO SUPISTE QUE FUE POR UN PASTEL, QUE ACASO LEES MI MENTE?! Jejeje solo bromeo fue por algo mas n.n te enteraras luego por que fue ^.^ Gracias por tu review :)

_**powerdark: **_Jejeje yo creo que si xD Gracias por leer

_**Blossom Hyuga:**_ Gracias a ambas por su apoyo, me levantaron el animo ^.^ También cuídense

_**Pau Hyuuga: **_Muchas gracia por tu review y por leer esta historia x3

_**yiyi-sama y yuki-sama: **_Ya, ya, ya no le den tantas vueltas al asunto que créanme, todo se aclarara :3 No me importa si no me dejaste un review antes...me lo dejaron esta vez y con eso soy feliz xD Créeme la despistada soy yo, una vez mi hermano estaba desayunando un sábado y yo bajo y no lo reconocí entonces le pregunte quien era y que hacia aquí...mi propio hermano x3 Me alegra que les guste :D

_**blossomxd:**_ Al contrario la que no tiene imaginación soy yo, te aseguro que tu imaginación es por mucho mejor que la miá xP Gracias por leer y dejar un review :3

"_**Matar por Placer cap 4: Entrenando"**_

-Hay que ir a practicar, y tu levanta a tu amiga- dijo Brick mientras subía lentamente las escaleras- Yo me ocupare de Momoko, por ahora

Brick desapareció, al igual que Momoko, por las escaleras dejando a Boomer y Butch con una mirada de preocupación. Jamas habían visto a Momoko tan agresiva, ni siquiera cuando tenían misiones...eso los preocupaba ya que Momoko no solo atacaba así por que si, debía de tener algún motivo. A Ken con una cara de terror como ninguna otra gracias a la tarea que ahora tenia que cumplir...darle un informe a Brick con información acerca de por que Momoko trato así a Miyako y a Kaoru. El ya sabía la respuesta, pero actuaba como si no supiera nada...la historia que tenían Miyako, Kaoru y Momoko era oscura...las tres habían sufrido en su infancia y lamentablemente se habían separado y siempre habían peleado en diferentes lados. Miyako nunca peleo pero varios grupos la querían, gracias a sus habilidades, pero siempre los rechazo...no quería ser parte de esta guerra y no iba a ser fácil comben serla de que peleando en el lado de los Utonium era correcto. Kaoru quería unirse al mismo grupo que sus padre se unieron cuando ella era pequeña...lastima que habían muerto y como era un grupo pequeño no la aceptaron así que termino siendo una rebelde...peleando con sus hermanos por lo que querían y cuando querían. Después de que varios grupos vieron lo que podía hacer la empezaron a perseguir queriéndola en su equipo, pero Kaoru había aprendido su lección tiempo atrás. Sola la querían usar como una arma y eso no le agrado tanto. Momoko siendo diferente de las demás que se habían ido a diferentes partes del mundo entrenando para ayudar a ganar esta guerra se quedo solo por una razón desconocida ya que ella nunca habla de ello. Vivió en las sombras en la que era conocida como la ciudad de Tornillero antes de que varios ataques de los Jojo...Momoko ahí se entreno a si misma para poder sobrevivir. Cuando mi padre se entero de ella la unió a nosotros y le dio una mejor educación. Nadie sabia de ella, los archivos de todo el mundo decían que ella había muerto matada por nuestras manos. Nunca supimos con mucho detalle que le paso. Lo que si sabemos es que ella confiaba en que Miyako y Kaoru iban a estar ahí para ella...es por eso que nunca dejo Townsville, estaba esperando por ellas hasta que un día entendió que la habían olvidado. Mientras que Kaoru Miyako con una mirada de sufrimiento al ver que sus esperanzas de volver a ser el trió de las mejores amigas junto con Momoko se a había ido a la mierda.

Miyako y Kaoru quedaron en silencio, viendo las escaleras por las cuales había subido Momoko con cara entre odio y repulsión con cariño y tristeza. ¿Ahora que harían? Unta muy difícil de responder, Una pregunta a la cual no encontraban respuesta. En estos momentos se encontraban "cautivas" por la organización Utonium la cual las obligaría a lastimar personas inocentes solo para ganar la estúpida guerra, la organización decía que ellas eran "especiales" en cuando se trataba de rapidez, destreza y fuerza. Las trataban como si fueran un nuevo prototipo de armas que les aseguraba ganar. Y ahora tendrían que soportar ser parte del mismo equipo que la muy supuesta "mejor amiga" que cuando las vio después de tanto tiempo como si fueran la goma de mascar pegada en el zapato. Puede que no estuvieran muertas aun, pero estaban seguras de una cosa...estaban en el mismísimo infierno acorraladas entre la pared y la espada.

-Vamos Miyako- dijo Kaoru mientras le extendía su mano para ayudarla a pararse

-No...no entiendo...Momoko...Momoko...ella me...me quiso...- las palabras no salían de la boca de Miyako, tal vez estaba demasiado traumatizada con el echo de que su mejor amiga la quería matar y la despreciaba como si ella fuera únicamente una inútil pizca de arena en una isla del tamaño de Rusia.

-Miyako calmate- dijo Kaoru- Ella no es la Momoko que conocemos...la Momoko que conocíamos ya no esta y nunca volverá así que hay que irnos acostumbrando a la nueva Momoko

-Pero...-

-No le des mas vueltas al asunto...lo único que harás sera lastimarte-

-Si-

-Toma- dijo Boomer mientras le entregaba con dulzura a Miyako una botella con agua color amarilla con sabor a bombón- Te ayudara a recuperar el aire que Momoko te saco con el golpe que te dio...tampoco deberías forzarte mucho, lo mejor seria que no hablaras por un tiempo para que te cures mas rápido

-Gracias-

-Ahora que somos equipo debemos cuidarnos unos a otros, ¿no crees?- dijo Boomer con una muy tierna sonrisa a lo cual seguido Miyako se sonroja ligeramente y asiente levemente

-¡APÚRENSE!- se oyó el grito de Brick desde el cuarto de practica

-La novia nos llama jajajaja- se burlo Butch

-Jajajaja- se rió Kaoru

-Butch madura- dijo Ken sintiéndose superior- Ya no tienes siete años, deberías de aprender a ser mas maduro, ¿no crees?

-Ken yo que tu conseguiría lo que Brick te pidió- sugirió Boomer

-No es como si le tuviera miedo- mintió Ken

-Ja ja ja oso oso mentiroso, le tienes TEMOR a Brick- dijo Boomer

-Jijijijiji- rió Miyako

-Entonces si me disculpan me retiro- dijo Ken actuando ofendido- Me iré a mi laboratorio si me necesitan

-Jejeje el pequeño duende se va a investigar lo que Brick pidió- se burlo Butch

-¿Acaso Brick es tan malo con Ken?- pregunto Miyako con su dulce y preocupada voz

-Ni tanto- dijo Boomer- Es mas el temor de lo que puede hacer si alguien no le obedece

-Entonces es el "líder" por así decir- opino Kaoru

-El nuestro si, el suyo es Momoko- explico Butch- Somo dos diferentes equipos ahora que ustedes han ingresado a este equipo

-Antes no teníamos líder, ya que Momoko y Brick tienen insuperables cualidades que son únicas para ambos...el equipo se hubiera derrumbado si hubieras escogido solo uno de ellos dos, así que nunca pudimos decidir quien debería de estar a cargo- continuo Boomer

-Pero ahora que llegaron nos hemos dividido en dos: Boomer, Brick y yo en un equipo, Boomer siendo velocidad, yo siendo fuerza, y Brick siendo la cabeza del equipo- dijo Butch

-Y ustedes dos con Momoko, Miyako tu eres velocidad, Kaoru tu eres fuerza y Momoko es la cabeza. Pero cuando tengamos alguna misión nos uniremos en un equipo y Brick y Momoko estarán a cargo del liderazgo- finalizo Boomer

-Le veo un ligero problema a tu "perfecto" plan- dijo Kaoru con tono arrogante

-¿Y cual es ese muñeca?- pregunto Butch con un tono de lo que digas me vale madres

-En primera no me digas muñeca, puerco- dijo Kaoru con enojo- Momoko nos odia, acoso se les olvido

-No se tienen que preocupar por ello, puede que Momoko no las quiera en su equipo pero cuando se trata de proteger a alguien que es parte de nuestro grupo toma muy en serio su posición y hace lo que cueste para asegurarse que todos se encuentren bien- dijo Boomer con voz tranquila

-Como sea- dijo Kaoru como si no le hubiera importado nada de lo que había dicho Boomer o Butch

-¡APÚRENSE PINCHES FLOJOS!- se oyó el grito de Brick desde el cuarto de practica asustando a todos los que se encontraban abajo conversando tranquilamente

-Pero que pinche carácter- se burlo Kaoru mientras subía las escaleras detrás de Butch que iba guiando al grupo

-Espera a que lo veas el lunes, hoy esta de buen humos a decir verdad- se burlo Butch

-Jajajajaja- se rieron Kaoru y Butch

Cuarto de Practica...

El cuarto de practica parecía mas un estudio de danza que a uno donde los Utonium, uno de los grupos mas sangrientos y frívolos en la paz de la tierra, practicaban ataques contra otros. El cuarto estaba iluminado, era de color blanco y el piso era de madera. No tenia armas por muy extraño que suene, no había manchas de sangre y no había ninguna prueba de que el equipo de los Utonium mas peligroso entrenaba ahí...en ese mismo lugar. Kaoru y Miyako quedaron pasmadas al ver el lugar, pero quien no lo estaría...desde que inicio la guerra te contaban historias de con meterse y con quien no, a quien apoyar y a quien despreciar, por cual equipo pelearas hasta la muerte y cual trataras de aniquilar. Y para ser sinceros los Utonium, junto con los Jojo, tenían la peor reputación de todas. Si le preguntabas a tu madre que le haba pasado a tu padre, abuelo, o algún otro relativo uno podía asegurar que dirían "Los Utonium" o "Los Jojo."

-No es lo que esperaban, ¿verdad?- pregunto Butch con una sonrisa

-La verdad es que esperaba ver sangre en cada esquina- dijo Kaoru con tono arrogante

-Armas en todas partes- dijo Miyako preocupada

-Y uno que otro cadáver- se burlo Kaoru

-Lamento que no sea lo que esperaban- dijo Butch con tono arrogante

-Jijiji- se rió Boomer

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!- se oyó el grito de guerra de alguien

-¡Toma esto Momoko!- se oyó el grito de Brick

-¡Fallaste imbécil!- grito Momoko con sonrisa triunfante

-¡No por mucho!- grito Brick antes de lanzarse con todas sus fuerzas hacia a Momoko con una espada en su mano manchada con sangre

-¡Intenta ganarme mandril!- grito Momoko antes de dar varias vueltas de manos hacia atrás evadiendo a Brick con su espada, para después darle una patada de lado a Brick en el estomago- Fallaste de nuevo, ¡Kyaaaa!

Brick al ver que Momoko estaba suficientemente distraída aprovecho la oportunidad que tenia y la tumbo para después ponerse encima de ella con su espada lista para poder enterrarse la en el corazón.

-Al parecer gané preciosa- se burlo Brick pero no contaba con que Momoko se liberara cuando se dio una voltereta junto con Brick quedando esta vez ella arriba. Cuando Brick trato de defenderse con su espada Momoko le hizo una llave al brazo de Brick forzándolo a soltar su espada dejando desarmado. Momoko después de esto saco dos espadas que estaban a su lado y corto a Brick con una X en en centro de su pecho para después levantarse.

-Gane- dijo Momoko con una sonrisa triunfante

-¡OH POR DIOS!- lloro Miyako al ver como Momoko había matado a Brick sin importarle nada...ella simplemente agarro sus espadas y lo mato

-Maldita perra sin corazón- maldijo Kaoru en voz baja

-¡DEJA DE LLORAR MALDITA SEA!- exploto Momoko mientras en cuarto donde se encontraban cambiaba y se transformaba a un cuarto que parecía ser una mezcla de donde entrenan boxeadores, arqueros, los de kempo y otros deportes (Imagínenselo como el lugar donde prueban las habilidades de las personas en los Hunger Games) muchísimo mas grande que el anterior. El vestuario de Momoko también cambiaba, en vez de usar el mismo que traía cuando se había encontrado con Miyako y Kaoru ahora era un traje que le llega del cuello a sus pies color negro que parecía piel de serpiente. Al igual que Momoko el traje de Brick había cambiado a uno como el de Momoko.

-Maldita sea, perdí- dijo Brick mientras se levantaba

-Jajaja perdedor- se burlo Momoko

-Pe...pe...pe...pe...pero- trato de decir Miyako

-Los trajes que traen son especiales, verán con la tecnología que nos han dado el Profesor Utonium y su hijo Ken podemos entrenar en el escenario que queramos cuando queramos estando en la misma habitación- explico Boomer

-No entiendo- dijo Miyako

-Lo que trata de decir Boomer es que esta parte del cuarto crea una ilusión de cualquier lugar sea el la cima de un volcán o adentro de una cabra- explico Butch

-¿Y las heridas?- pregunto Kaoru

-Las ropas que traen crean ilusiones de armas que parecen reales pero hacen daño- explico Brick

-Pero había sangre cuando Momoko te corto- dijo Miyako

-Lo que pasa es que las armas crean una herida falsa que se siente real para que sepas que puedes y que NO puedes hacer cuando alguien te lastima- explico Momoko- Por ejemplo; si alguien te corte en la pierna te va a doler y te va a limitar las opciones que tienes en el campo de batalla. Por eso antes te tienes que acostumbrar al dolor para que no te mueras en el medio de una batalla con tu enemigo

-Ademas de que finge tu muerte cuando recibes una herida de mayor riesgo- dijo Brick- Es por eso que me vieron morir

-Ohhhh-

-Creímos que de verdad habías muerto- dijo Miyako sonrojándose por el gran error que había cometido

-Aun estoy vivo- dijo Brick- A menos que me aya convertido en un zombie y este actuando como yo lo haría para pasar desapercibido y eso me conseguirá su confianza pero cuando menos se lo espere los atacaré para después poderles abrir sus cráneos para devorar sus cerebros MUAJAJAJA

-Y es por eso que sabemos que sigue vivo- dijo Butch con tono serio

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Brick enojado

-Que acabas de decir una estupidez y media...lo cual haces todo el tiempo cerebro de paja- dijo Momoko

-Tienen un buen punto- apoyo Boomer enojando a Brick

-Ja ja ja...mira quien habla puerco con patas- se defendió Brick

-Noooooooo, tengo ruedas- dijo Momoko sarcásticamente

-Como sea, hay que iniciar a practicar- dijo Brick

-Si- respondieron los demás

-Pónganse esto- dijo Momoko mientras les daba (aventaba) dos trajes como el que traía puesto a Miyako y a Kaoru- Cámbiense rápido para poder empezar ya

-Si- dijeron Kaoru y Miyako con tono arrogante, era claro que Momoko no las quería a ellas ahí y ellas no querían estar ahí

-Debes dejar de ser agresiva Momoko- regaño Brick con un tono serio- Ahora son parte del equipo, hay que tratar de incluirlas en las actividades

-Si si si- dijo Momoko sin importarle- Pero no creas que iré ruda en esas dos, las conozco y son débiles

-Como tu cuando llegaste aquí- se burlo Butch

-Pero si el brocoli hablando de orejas- respondió Momoko bruscamente- Escuchen, Miyako es la mas tierna y delicada de esas dos. Ve a un a estúpido animal y tiene que detenerse a admirarlo. Kaoru es la testaruda y agresiva. Su temperamento es el peor de todos y se saca de quicio fácilmente.

-Veo que las conoces muy bien- dijo Boomer

-Por desgracia- dijo Momoko

-Ya estamos listas- dijo Miyako seguida por Kaoru

-Muy bien, es hora de empezar- dijo Brick- Como es su primer día con nosotros iremos a un escenario fácil

-¿Cual?- pregunto Kaoru dudosa de querer saber la respuesta

-Oh, oh, oh, oh deberíamos de ir a un bosque- dijo Boomer entusiasmado con la idea de estar rodeado por naturaleza

-Eso seria suficientemente fácil- dijo Momoko con una sonrisa al ver que por fin podría vengarse de esas dos

-Muy bien hay que empezar, chicas buena suerte- dijo Brick- Momoko estas a cargo y...

-Espera, espera, espera...yo estoy a cargo de el equipo donde están ELLAS- grito Momoko enojada

-Oh...que no te dije...mmmmm...perdón por eso jajajaja- dijo Brick con nerviosismo pero haciendo lo mejor que podía para sonar arrogante para ocultar su miedo- Nos dividiremos en dos equipo y tu estas con ellas como su líder y no con nosotros jejeje...buena suerte y adiós

Antes de que Momoko pudiera quejarse del estado que Brick la había puesto el cuarto y su ropa, al igual como antes, se empezó a convertir en un bosque y una ropa de batalla que consistía en un short negro que les llega a los muslos junto con una playera de tirantes pegada de color verde, azul y rosa para las chicas dependiendo de cada una; y un pantalón negro para los chicos y una playera de tirantes gruesos de color rojo, verde oscuro y azul oscuro dependiendo de cada uno. Brick, Boomer y Butch desaparecieron dejando a las chicas solas. La sesión de practica había empezado y hasta que un equipo estuviera eliminado no podían salir. Un equipo estaba conformado por chicos que actuaban como hermanos y se trataban como unos. Mientras que el otro equipo era todo lo contrario, era verdad que se conocían desde pequeñas y habían prácticamente crecido juntas...pero ahora era diferente.

Las tres se encontraban sentadas en un circula viendo una a la otra, pensando en que estaría pensando la otra. Miyako pensaba en si Kaoru iba a matar a Momoko ya que como se le quedaba mirando con una mirada llena de desprecio y desgracia que cualquiera diría que son enemigas mortales en vez de viejas amigas de la infancia que apenas se acababan de ver después de mucho tiempo. Kaoru estaba esperando a que Momoko actuara y que les diera ordenes o información de como iban a vencer al otro equipo, pero Momoko no hacia nada, no decía nada y hasta parecía que ni siquiera estuviera respirando...si es que aun no se había desmayado y sufrido de una muy callada muerte no estuviera segura lo suficiente para saber si estaba viva. Mientras que Momoko solo planeaba como iba a enterrar vivo a Brick. ¿Como pudo haberle echo algo así? Momoko estaba segura de una cosa, la próxima vez que se encontrara cara a cara con Brick le iba a romper esa cosa que el llamaba su perfil griego. Lo iba a ser arrepentir por lo que le había echo y no solo eso se aseguraría que ni pensara volver hacerle algo así.

Se quedaron calladas. Nadie se atrevía a romper el muy incomodo silencio que se había formado entre ellas. Si eso no fuera una estúpida practica estos momentos estarían muertas. Suerte para ellas no era así. ¿Como vencerían a los chicos si no podían llegar a hablarse? Les quedaba claro que iban a perder este ejercicio al igual que muchos otros mas que vendrían en el futuro. ¿Cuanto mas los chicos iban a tardar en matarlas? Creo que ya habían sufrido suficiente al estar en el mismo equipo. Momoko estaba segura de que todo eso era un plan de Brick, era tan común de el que no le sorprendería si el estuviera en estos mismos momentos Brick, junto con Boomer y Butch, escondido detrás de los arbustos que se encontraban rodeándolas.

-¿Cuales son sus habilidades?- pregunto Momoko casi en un susurro pero aun así manteniendo su tono serio

-¿Habilidades?- pregunto Kaoru en voz alta

-Baja la voz- ordeno Momoko aun manteniendo su voz- Y si, sus habilidades...¿que es lo que hacen? ¿por que las escogieron para estar aquí? ¿cual es el arma con la cual es probable que maten a mas personas? ¿que clase de arma usan para defenderse? ¿con que mierda piensan ganarle a los chicos?

-¿Por que susurras?- pregunto Miyako en voz alta

-Por que conociendo a los chicos pueden estar espiándonos para conocer nuestro plan- dijo Momoko irritada al tener que explicar lo obvio

-Yo soy buena con martillos y con objetos pesados- dijo Kaoru susurrando

-Soy buena con arco y corriendo sin o con objetos- dijo Miyako susurrando

-Son como las contra partes de los chicos- dijo Momoko un poco sorprendida

-¿Que?- pregunto Kaoru un tanto ofendida cuando Momoko la compararon con Butch

-Boomer es rápido y es bueno con armas que disparan a lo lejos, mientras que Bucth es mas del tipo que se enfrenta cuerpo a cuerpo y se confiá en su fuerza- explico Momoko

-¿Y que hace Brick?-

-El usa su propio intelecto para diseñar estrategias- explico Momoko viendo a Miyako y a Kaoru con cierta chispa en sus ojos

-Su arma es la espada que lleva en su cinturón, ¿no es así?- pregunto Miyako

-Si, es una arma muy filosa que corta incluso un tronco grueso en el mínimo intento- dijo Momoko- Solo que es pesada y la mueve con poca agilidad...pero aún así es muy peligrosa

-¿Cual es el plan?- pregunto Kaoru viendo directamente a los ojos de Momoko con intensidad y deseos de exigirle que pasaba con su actitud

-Ellos van a usar nuestra relación como nuestro punto débil- dijo Momoko mientras se paraba y hacia aparecer en su mano dos sable samurai con un inmenso filo- Para hacer aparecer sus armas tienen que pensar y concentrar sus deseos de una arma perfecta

Kaoru y Miyako se miraron dudosas, desconfiando si hacer aparecer una arma era lo que debían de hacer. Pero no tenían de otra por así decirlo. Kaoru se concentro lo suficiente para hacer aparecer un martillo de gran tamaño, mas grande que un bulldog de gran tamaño y mas pesado que seis barras de metal, tenia varios diseños antiguos gravados en los lados y en las puntas venían varios picos que destruían metal fácilmente. Miyako tardó un poco mas, ya que no podía meterse la idea de generar la arma perfecta para aniquilar a los chicos. Después lo logro formando un arco compuesto y varias flechas precisas de color azul que aparte eran delgadas, tan delgadas que a una gran velocidad parecían desaparecer.

-Bien echo- dijo Momoko felicitando a ambas- Ahora hay que idear un plan

Con los chicos...

-¿Crees que funcione Brick?- pregunto Boomer

-Estoy seguro- dijo Brick con una sonrisa triunfante

-Brick tiene razón Boomer, las chicas jamás, repito JAMÁS, podrán ponerse de acuerdo en un plan- dijo Butch

-Momoko no se lleva muy bien con las chicas nuevas, sera imposible para ella ser una buena líder...cuando pongamos la trampa Miyako sera la primera en caer, después sera Kaoru y hasta el último atacaremos a Momoko todos juntos, no tendrán oportunidad de defenderse-

-Muy bien- dijo Boomer- Hay que prepararnos

-Boomer, quiero que vayas por ese camino y te fijes si se las chicas se están moviendo...y ve poniendo las trampas para Miyako- ordeno Brick

-Cuando Miyako caiga en la trampa Kaoru la seguirá ya que se preocupa tanto por ella, cuando Kaoru note que a Miyako la mataron con una de las flechas de la ballesta de Boomer se pondrá en posición de defensa y la derrotare en ese mismo momento- dijo Butch

-Como a Momoko no le importa lo que les pase a esas dos seguirá por su camino buscando por Brick, ahí es cuando Brick le distrae hasta cuando lleguemos para poder atacarla por detrás y así ganar esto- dijo Boomer

-Empecemos- dijo Brick a lo cual los otros asintieron

Boomer se levanto y se fue corriendo en una dirección que escogió al azar. Boomer corría como el viento mismo, uno apenas podía reconocer algo azul oscuro corriendo a gran velocidad. Después de un rato de correr se detuvo, ya que a lo lejos pudo visualizar el cabello de Momoko. Se escondió en un árbol esperando a que Momoko no lo hubiera visto, ya que Momoko tenia un gran sentido de oído y vista. El mas mínimo ruido o movimiento y Momoko lo detectaría en un instante. Boomer se relajo y se concentro en visualizar en la trampa para Miyako al igual que varias copias para que nadie sospechara, funciono. Boomer se sintió muy orgulloso de su trabajo y preparo su ballesta perfecta para derribar a Miyako de un solo tiro sin hacer ruido. Si se equivocaba Momoko o Kaoru podrían atacarlo y el plan se iría al desagüe.

-Estén atentas- dijo Momoko en un susurro que apenas fue audible para sus dos compañeras. Momoko siguió con una cara seria sin mostrar sentimientos y manteniendo el acto lo mas creíble posible- ¡Apúrense!

Kaoru no dejaba de ver a Momoko con una mirada entre desprecio y curiosidad, Momoko si que era una buena actriz...sabía que estaba actuando ya que ella sería mas cuidadosa en la técnica de mantener silencio y con sus cambios de actitud era difícil saber cual era la verdadera. Aún no sabía si el plan de Momoko funcionaría, era muy buena en realidad...pero tenía sus dudas. ¿Acaso los chicos caerían por el plan? Mas les valía ya que no iba a morir en su primer día de practica. Kaoru notó como Momoko se le quedo viendo a un árbol y estaba muy segura de que sintió su sonrisa de triunfo. Ahí estaba Boomer, preparado para empezar el plan. Kaoru volteo a ver buscando el obstáculo para separarlas, no lo encontró. Miyako por otro lado no dejaba de ver el paisaje, era algo muy hermoso...pareciera como si estuviera de vacaciones en una isla desconocida.

-¡KYAAAAAAAA!- grito Miyako de la emoción- ¡Pero que bonito venado!

-¡PORQUE NO CIERRAS LA MALDITA BOCA!- grito Momoko enojada

-No le grites- dijo Kaoru con enojo- Y que si le gusta los animales no es para que le empieces a gritar como despavorida

-¡Tu también cierra la boca, solo molestan con sus voces!-

-¡¿Estas insinuando algo?!-

-¡WOW, ME SORPRENDE QUE UNA CHICA COMO TU PUEDA ENTENDER ALGO ASÍ...CLARO QUE INSINUÓ ALGO, INSINUÓ QUE TIENES LA MAS HORRIBLE VOZ QUE HE OÍDO EN TODA MI VIDA...INCLUSO LA DE LA PERRA DE HIMEKO ME MOLESTA MENOS!-

-¡ENTONCES POR QUE ESCOGISTE SER NUESTRA LÍDER!-

-¡CREES QUE ESCOGERÍA ESTAR AQUÍ CON USTEDES DOS, TE EQUIVOCAS...PREFIERO CORTARME LA LENGUA ANTES DE ESCOGERLAS A USTEDES DOS COMO PARTE DE MI EQUIPO!-

-Pero que chulo está- dijo Miyako mientras se le quedaba viendo al venado con un brillo en sus ojos, al parecer no había oído nada de la pelea que Kaoru y Momoko acababan de tener...poniéndola en estos momentos como la mas afortunada por no tener problemas con nadie

-Esta TAAAAAN hermoso *.*- dijo Miyako mientras corría hacía el venado

-¡Vuelva para acá tu idiota!- grito Momoko enojada

-Déjala ir- dijo Kaoru enojada

-Tu no me digas que hacer- dijo Momoko mientras volteaba para ver a Kaoru a los ojos con rabia

-Por que no vas tu por el camino que tu quieras y nos dejas en paz- dijo Kaoru mientras empezaba a seguir a Miyako

-Como quieras- dijo Momoko mientras se volteaba- Pero estoy segura que no sobrevivirán en un lugar como este

-Estaremos perfectamente sin ti andando chingando a cada rato-

-Me gustaría verlas intentarlo...pero sabes que, todo lo que ustedes hagan o digan, me vale ¡VERGA!

Me gustaría verlas intentarlo...pero sabes que, todo lo que ustedes hagan o digan, me vale ¡VERGA!

-Wow, si que Momoko las odia- susurro Butch que había llegado segundo atrás para empezar el plan

-Ni que lo digas-

-Lo bueno es que todo va de acuerdo al plan de Brick-

-Me sorprende que ni a Momoko le importa lo que pase en esta práctica-

-Ha de estar enojada por tener que estar con ellas-

-Me pregunto, ¿que habrá pasado entre esas tres?-

-¿A quien le importa? Mientras que ganemos con los detalles que Momoko nos dio acerca de ellas les ganaremos con facilidad-

-Tienes razón-

-Solo hay que esperar el momento adecuado para matar la rubia sin que la azabache se de cuenta-

-La tengo que matar de un solo tiro sin hacer ruido...o Momoko vendrá destruyendo nuestro plan-

-Brick sabe de lo que eres capaz Boomer, sabe que lo puedes hacer mejor que nadie...Brick y yo somos mas de las personas que creen que si no les sacas sangre a las personas con tus manos en un combate de cuerpo a cuerpo...nunca tendrás la habilidad de disfrutar cuando vez a alguien a los ojos cuando les arrancas su ultimo momento vivo...viendo el ultimo respiro que toman antes de caer y tomar parte como uno de los muertos...lo único malo es que te pones en más peligro...eres alguien muy listo por escoger una arma que se ocupa de lejos y aún así tiene buen efecto-

-Gracias por el cumplido-

-No te acostumbre a ellos...es el único que escucharas por un LAAAAAAARGO tiempo-

-Jejeje lo...-

-Shhh...ahí viene la rubia-

-¡Awwwww! Pero que hermosura eres :D- dijo Miyako mientras cuidadosa y cariñosa mente acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño venado- Eres tan hermoso *.* si fueras de verdad en vez de una animación de computadora te adoptaría y te pondría de nombre...mmmmmm...mmmmm...tal vez...¡LIMONCITO! Jejeje porque eres un café taaaaan claro que parece que fueras de un color amarillo

-¡Miyako!- se oyó el grito de Kaoru- ¡Donde demonios te metiste!

-¡Por aquí! La que acaba de gritar es mi mejor amiga Kaoru, te caerá bien solo que no la hagas enojar-

-Apurate y dispare le antes de que venga Kaoru- susurro Butch al ver como a lo lejos Kaoru se iba acercando cada vez mas y mas...si Boomer no se apuraba era el fin de la misión y podían incluso fallar. Todo debía salir perfectamente como Brick había dicho o dos cosas pasarían...Brick los golpearía por haber fallado en algo tan simple como matar a dos chicas nuevas a el equipo y aparte tendrían que soportar a Momoko diciéndoles uno y otra y otra y otra y otra vez en la cara que habían perdido ante unos chicas que no tenían nada en especial y les faltaba bastante entrenamiento.

-Ya voy, ya voy...si no lo hago con cuidado mi arma hará ruido y Kaoru notará que es una trampa...y puede que grite por Momoko y ahí estaremos en problemas...tranquilo la matare antes de que Kaoru llegue- dijo Boomer mientras que apuntaba cuidadosamente a Miyako buscando el momento preciso para disparar lo mas sigilosamente posible...cuidado...cuidado...cuidado...

-¡Arrrrgghhh!- Una flecha fue disparada y un cuerpo cayó muerto, después de eso...silencio, silencio total

-¡Miyako!- grito Kaoru al ver a su amiga en el suelo

-Boomer...- susurro Butch

-Lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento- decía una y otra vez esta Miyako mientras se cubría sus ojos llorosos con sus manos, no estaba acostumbrada a usar un arco como arma para matar, tal vez para lastimar a una persona o dos en la pierna pero jamás, JAMÁS había matado a alguien con un arco, y ahora que había matado a Boomer de un solo tiro con el arco que Momoko le había echo aparecer la estaba matando por dentro.

-¡Mato a Boomer!- grito Butch enojado, Miyako antes de que Boomer pudiera siquiera apretar el gatillo hizo aparecer el arco de antes y rápidamente le disparo a Boomer sin pensarlo dos veces. Dio al blanco...la flecha de Miyako se clavo exactamente en el cuello de Boomer sofocándolo al no poder respirar con la flecha en su cuello...callo al suelo, muerto. Después de ver lo que había echo se sorprendió de ella misma y quedo sin palabras. Butch mientras que la rabia que sentía se lo comía vivo se bajó del árbol de un brinco e hizo aparecer una lanza samurai de metal para atacar a Miyako

-¡NOOOOOO!- grito Kaoru antes de correr con todas sus fuerzas mientras hacía aparecer el mismo martillo que había aparecido antes para poder detener el ataque de Butch, pero llegó muy tarde ya que como Miyako aún estaba pasmado por lo que había echo no se quito del camino...mas bien ni siquiera notó que Butch se dirigía a ella con intenciones de matarla. Butch no dudo y con su lanza le corto a Miyako su estomago. Cuando Miyako se dio cuenta del dolor que se encontraba sufriendo en esos momentos levanto la mirada encontrándose con la mirada de desprecio de Bucth para después desmayarse dejando un charco de sangre.

-Ja ja ja- dijo Momoko tratando de recomponer su aliento- No que me ibas a matar

-Un pequeño contratiempo- dijo Brick en el mismo estado que Momoko

Brick y Momoko llevaban peleando por ya bastante tiempo, estaban cansados y heridos...la batalla tenía que terminar ahora o ambos iban a morir del cansancio. Brick no tenia fuerzas de pararse gracias al dolor que tenía en sus costados. Momoko le había dado una muy fuertes patadas de lado y posiblemente ya le había roto unas cuantas costillas, tenia cortadas de los sables de Momoko, no eran profundas y no causaban que se desangrara tanto como Momoko quería, pero si le causaban dolor y gracias a esas cortadas sus movimientos eran lentos. Cada vez que levantaba su espada para atacar desde arriba sentía como si sus brazos estuvieran rotos y la espada fuera se le estuviera o resbalando o haciéndose mas pesada. No podría soportar mas, su vista estaba borrosa y Momoko parecía mas ágil en cada ataque a pesar de su condición. Momoko tenía, al igual que Brick, varias costillas rotas, al igual que su tobillo lo tenía torcido gracias a que Brick, con su espada, al momento de atacarla hizo que ella tuviera que hacer un salto para atrás cayendo en mala posición, también tenía varios dedos de sus manos rotas ya que cuando Momoko le daba un puñetazo a Brick este la detenía con su puño creando un intenso dolor para ella y al parecer un rasguño para el. Su agilidad se volvía inútil cada vez que trataba de esquivar los ataques de Brick o atacar a Brick. Su visión, al igual que la de Brick, se volvía nublosa cada segundo, pero aún así no paraban de atacar. Era una batalla de vida o muerte, aunque sea solo una virtual, y los dos tenían sus mentes en un solo objetivo, "matar al otro, no detenerse ni aunque la muerte este cerca y nunca mostrar debilidad ante una herida."

-Te matare aquí y ahora- dijo Brick mientras trataba de cortar a la mitad a Momoko

-¿Donde mierda están Boomer y Bucth? Se supone que estuvieran aquí ayudando me a pelear contra Momoko, ¿Por que se tardan tanto?- pensó Brick

-Por el momento ni Butch ni Boomer han aparecido, eso es una buena señal...eso tiene que significar dos cosas, o las chicas siguen peleando contra ellos o las chicas y los chicos murieron a manos de los otros...- pensó Momoko

-¡POR QUE NO MUERES DE UNA BUENA VEZ!- grito Brick desesperado pero aún manteniendo un tono enojado y serio

-Desde cuando he echo caso a lo que me dices Brick- dijo Momoko

-Mierda...- dijo Kaoru casi en un susurro gracias a las heridas de su estomago que le hacían difícil respirar

-Ya te vas a rendir...- dijo Butch en voz alta aunque estaba en el mismo estado, o incluso peor, que Kaoru- Eres fuerte nena...pero no lo suficiente como para ganarme

-Ja, como me haces reír...jamás me podrás vencer niñita...puede que no parezca pero soy fuerte y no voy a dejar que tu me venzas en una pelea- dijo Kaoru mientras que corría con todos sus fuerzas ha`cia donde estaba Butch para después abanicar su martillo tan fuerte que rompió el árbol que se encontraba atrás de Butch ya que este pudo esquivar el ataque.

-Lo admito, eres fuerte...pero eso no significa que seas más fuerte que yo imbécil- dijo Butch mientras que atacaba a Kaoru con el mismo método que ella había usado contra ella. Kaoru no lo iba poder esquivar a tiempo, al parecer la pelea había terminado y Bucth iba a ser el ganador. Miyako había muerto y no podía confiar en que Miyako iba a saltar de un árbol para ayudarla con Butch. Y mucho menos podía confiar en Momoko, era claro que eso no iba a pasar...de seguro Momoko estaba esperando a que Miyako y yo apareciéramos para acabar con Brick y ser triunfantes de esta sesión de practica...pero eso no iba a pasar. Kaoru cerró sus ojos esperando el golpe final...el golpe que iba a finalizar con su vida en esta practica. Pero nunca llego.

-Que no puedes hacer ni una mierda por ti solo- dijo Momoko mientras se paraba arriba de Butch quien en este momento yacía muerto con un hoyo exactamente donde estaba su corazón, al parecer Momoko le había enterrado uno de sus sables matando a Butch instantáneamente. Kaoru quedo pasmada...Momoko la chica que la odiaba había llegado en el momento justo para salvar le la vida. Kaoru vio que Momoko estaba lastimada, demasiado y aún así había venido por ella.

-Veo que mataron a Miyako- dijo Momoko mirando el cuerpo de Miyako rodeado de sangre

-Butch la mató- explico Kaoru

-Ja...la muy estúpida quedó pasmada cuando realizo que había matado a Boomer- dedujo Momoko sin esfuerzo

-Si-

-Bueno...todo esto termino- dijo Momoko mientras hacía desaparecer sus sables- Hiciste bien para ser una completa inútil

-¿Gracias?- dijo Kaoru dudosa

-Solo que para la próxima no aceptes tu muerte tan fácilmente- dijo Momoko mientras se le quedaba mirando a Boomer y después a Butch- Cuando estemos en el mundo real si aceptas tu muerte no habrá manera de traerte de vuelta...no es como aquí donde mueres virtualmente pero tu cuerpo no sufre daño...es solo tecnología...si la vuelves a aceptar puede que no haya nadie que te salve como yo hice...-

-Si-

Poco a poco el bosque fue desapareciendo mostrando el viejo cuarto donde habían armas y todo ese tipo de tecnología. Todo había acabado y Kaoru y Momoko habían sobrevivido. Los chicos y Miyako empezaron a despertarse lentamente.

-¡MIERDA! Perdimos- dijo Butch cuando se termino de despertar

-Al menos no fuiste el primero en morir- dijo Boomer enojado

-Perdón por eso Boomer- dijo Miyako mirando al suelo

-No te preocupes Miyako, lo tenías que hacer y entiendo eso...tal vez no estas acostumbrada a matar...pero lo hiciste por tu bien y eso es lo que importa. No te preocupes, te prometo que te ayudare a pasar esos momentos difíciles para ti..y también te prometo que mientras estemos en el mismo equipo no tendrás que matar a nadie a menos que sea completamente necesario- dijo Boomer con una sonrisa

-Gracias Boomer-

-No puedo creer que aunque tu las odias, nos puedas ganar estando en su mismo equipo- dijo Brick

-Es que teníamos un gran plan- dijo Kaoru sonriendo triunfantemente

-¿Cual era?- pregunto Butch molesto

-Sabía que iban a usar lo que les dije sobre ellas es nuestra contra y conozco a Brick taaaaan bien que supe de que se iba a tratar su plan- dijo Momoko orgullosa

-Momoko me mandó al lugar donde Brick normalmente escogería para preparar una estrategia y cuando oí su plan volví junto con ellas para contarles- explico Miyako

-También sabíamos que esperaban que yo peleara con ellas todo el tiempo, en especial con Kaoru, y que no recordaría mi entrenamiento ya que no cooperaría con ellas...así que engañe a Boomer y a Bucth que su plan estaba funcionado cuando me separe de ellas en busca de Brick- dijo Momoko

-Desde el principio sabíamos que estaban escondidos en un árbol y que la trampa era el venado, cuando supimos eso era el turno de Miyako para actuar así que les hizo pensar que había caído en su trampa...pero cuando tuvo oportunidad hizo aparecer en arco con las flechas sin que ustedes se dieran cuenta y mató a Boomer- dijo Kaoru

-Mierda, pensé que íbamos a tener ventaja ya que Momoko las odio y es su líder- dijo Brick

-Ah...eso me recuerda- dijo Momoko

-¿Que?- pregunto Brick

-¡EN QUE MIERDA ESTABAS PENSANDO CUANDO ME PUSISTE EN UN EQUIPO CON ELLAS...QUE MIERDA PASO POR TU CABEZA EH...SABES CUANTAS PENDEJADAS TUVE QUE AGUANTAR DE PARTE DE ELLAS, SABES COMO LAS QUERÍA MATAR PERO NO PODÍA YA QUE ESTÁBAMOS EN EL MISMO MALDITO EQUIPO!- grito Momoko mientras que le daba varios golpes a Brick

-¡TRANQUILIZATE MUJER!-

-¡NO ME "TRANQUILIZATE MUJER" A MI IMBÉCIL...A MI ME DAS UNA ESTÚPIDA EXPLICACIÓN DE PORQUE MIERDA HICISTE LO QUE HICISTE!-

-¡PERDÓN ME EQUIVOQUE, NO ERES UNA MUJER...ERES UN PINCHE GORILA!- grito Brick lo cual probablemente fue el peor error de su vida ya que Momoko empezó a crear una aura diabólica. Una aura diabólica la cual ni entras no sales de ella sin vida.

-Brick :)- dijo Momoko antes de que voltear y darle la espalda a Brick

-¿Eso...eso es todo?- pregunto Brick nervioso al ver como Momoko estaba actuando

-Lalalalalalalalalala- empezó a canta Momoko poniendo los chicos nerviosos

-Brick date por muerto- dijo Boomer con miedo

-Diré una bonitas palabras en tu funeral- dijo Butch con miedo

-¿Mo...Momoko?- pregunto Brick

Momoko no contesto en vez de eso siguió mostrando le su espalda a Brick.

-Al parecer le hice realizar que no era mi culpa- dijo Brick con una sonrisa triunfante para después darle la espalda a Momoko...después de que dejó de ver a Momoko sintió un dolor detrás de su cabeza y cayó al suelo. Cuando Brick trato de levantarse algo lo presiono con el suelo para después sentir como si una estampida de toros estuviera pasando por su espalda en estos momentos. Lo que había pasado es que cuando Brick le dio la espalda a Momoko, está le aventó un trozo de leña que usaba ella para practicar precisión de corte. Después cuando se aseguro que Brick estuviera en el suela lo empezó a pisotear sin piedad.

-Brick ya te traje lo que me pediste- dijo Ken cuando subió al cuarto de práctica para encontrar con Brick en el suelo y Momoko sobre el pisoteándolo como si fuera tapete- ¿Me perdí de algo importante?

-¡DETENTE!- lloro Brick cuando se dio cuenta en que clase de situación se encontraba

Y hasta ahí le dejo y pues la verdad no tengo mucho que decir jejeje xP Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo de hoy y lamento haber tardado taaaaaaaanto en subir este. Prometo que el próximo saldrá antes. Gracias por leer y pueeeeeeees nos vemos x3

Biie Biie


	5. Lo Que Nos PasoParte 1 Miyako

"_**Matar Por Placer"**_

Hola a todas las personas, animales, zombies, unicornios, y cualquiera que lee esta historia xD Aquí me encuentro con otro capítulo que espero que todos los que la lean lo disfruten x3

**emi nekiito:** Me tarde tanto que hasta yo me olvide de lo que se trataba jaja xD Al igual que Miyako y Kaoru jaja xP no te preocupes...JAMÁS sería capaz de matar al hermoso de Brick jeje :3 Espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy :)

**BrickxBloss-Reds:** Gracias! ^.^ Espero que también te guste el capítulo de hoy :)

**Blossom Hyuga:** Gracias! Lo se por un momento se me olvido que hice esta historia xD Pero ya vovi...de nuevo después de SIGLOS después...pero ya volví jaja :P Espero que disfruten el capítulo de hoy y gracias por leer n.n

**powerdark:** Jajaja...si pobre Boomer fue el primero en morir xP creo que lo hice muy debil...o tal vez hice a Miyako muy fuerte jajaja ^.^ Los moscos de la bipolaridad andan rondando alrededor de Momoko las 24 horas del día jaja :D La verdad yo también quiero...para "jugar" con mi hermano bonito chulo precioso...BUAJAJAJA...coff coff...Espero que disfrutes el capítulo de hoy xD

**Ta-Min Ishida:** No...tu sabes que JAMÁS, JAMÁS, JAMÁS de la vida sería capaz de matar a mi Brick...JAMÁS xD Gracias! Espero que también te guste el capítulo de hoy ^.^

Y con eso doy por comienzo el quinto capítulo de _**"Matar Por Placer,"**_ en el capítulo de hoy esta dividido en tres partes (N/A: Uno para Miyako, unos para Kaoru y el último para Momoko) ya que se trata de lo que les paso a las chicas y por que Utonium las quiere para su equipo, cuales son sus habilidades y que les paso en su pasado...Espero que lo disfruten :)

"_**Matar Por Placer cap 5: Lo Que Nos Paso...Parte 1"**_

_**[Miyako]**_

-Brick ya te traje lo que me pediste- dijo Ken cuando subió al cuarto de práctica para encontrar con Brick en el suelo y Momoko sobre el pisoteándolo como si fuera tapete- ¿Me perdí de algo importante?

-¡DETENTE!- lloro Brick cuando se dio cuenta en que clase de situación se encontraba

-¡ME VUELVES A PONER EN EL MISMO MALDITO EQUIPO CON ELLAS Y TE CASTRO!- grito Momoko mientras primero dejaba de maltratar a Brick (N/A: Brick no fue maltratado cuando la escritora escribió esto...era un simple doble que se ve como Brick en la espalda...la autora no quería arriesgarse a maltratar la hermosa cara de Brick :P) y después se volteaba para irse a practicar sola como normalmente hacía cuando Brick la hacía enojar...lo cual era muy seguido

-Yo tomare eso- dijo Brick mientras agarraba los papeles de las manos de Ken, pero este no lo dejo agarrarlos

-Pero me tienes que prometer que Momoko no sabrá sobre esto- dijo Ken con tono serio

-Lo prometo...pero no es como si fuera leer algo malo sobre ella- dijo Brick

-Te equivocas...Momoko tiene un pasado muy oscuro y no le gusta ser recordada por ello...no quiero que se entere que te estoy dando toda la historia de su pasado- dijo Ken con cara seria

-Muy bien...no le diré- dijo Brick

-Gracias- dijo Ken mientras se retiraba por la misma puerta por la cual había entrado

-¿Ken te trajo información acerca de las chicas?- pregunto Boomer

-Si...pero por alguna razón Ken tiene miedo que Momoko se entere- dijo Brick

-No puedo esperar a saber que es lo que paso para que Momoko lo quiera mantener como secreto- dijo Bucth mientras frotaba sus manos

-También me dio las historias de Kaoru y Miyako- dijo Brick mientras que les mostraba tres archivos con los nombres de las chicas (Momoko Akatsutsumi, Miyako Gotokuji y Kaoru Matsubara) con el sello de "CLASIFICADO" en letras rojas

-Yo me quiero enterar de Kaoru...se ve que es una chica ruda y quiero saber cuales son sus debilidades- dijo Butch con sonrisa maligna

-A mi me interesa mas saber acerca de Miyako- dijo Boomer mientras se volteaba para verla platicando con Kaoru- Es ágil...y me mato con facilidad...

-Pero acepto su muerte muy rápido...cuando notó que te había matado empezó a llorar- dijo Butch

-Al parecer es una chica que se sabe defender...pero no quiere quitarle la vida a otro- opinó Brick- Lo mejor sera juntarnos hoy en la noche en mi cuarto...ahí leeremos los archivos

-Muy bien- dijeron Butch y Boomer antes de voltear y empezar a entrenar. Pronto iban a saber el pasado de las chicas en su grupo. Los verdaderos colores de las chicas se revelarían y puede que cambie sus puntos de vista hacía ellas. Una cosa era definitiva...no iban a descansar hasta saber la verdad de esas tres...

La practica acabo alrededor de las 9:00 pm, antes de darse un baño Momoko tuvo que enseñarles a Miyako y a Kaoru donde estarían sus habitaciones, mientras que Brick, Boomer, y Butch las escoltaban vigilando que Momoko no las matara y escondiera sus cuerpos para después decir que huyeron...lo cual era posible viniendo de Momoko. Después de eso cada quien tomo un baño en su propio cuarto (N/A: Los cuartos de los chicos están a la derecha del pasillo con bastante distancia entre cuartos ya que eran grandes [El cuarto de Boomer esta al principio del pasillo, el de Butch en medio y el de Brick al final del pasillo] y los de las chicas en la izquierda al igual con gran distancia [Miyako al principio del pasillo, Kaoru en medio y Momoko al final del pasillo] Los cuartos contienen una cama, una sala pequeña, un ropero y un baño personal con bañera y regadera incluida.) Al final todos se fueron al comedor donde ya estaban los demás grupos. Como siempre los guerreros tenían su propia mesa en el medio de todo. Terminando de comer era alrededor de las 11:00 pm, cada quien se fue a su cuarto y todos se fueron a dormir...excepto tres chicos que solo esperaban hasta la media noche donde revelarían los secretos de sus compañeras...

_**Cuarto de Brick 12:00 pm...**_

Boomer y Butch se escabulleron de sus cuartos para tocar el código secreto de los tres para que Brick supiera que eran ellos. Cuando los dejo entrar Boomer y Butch vieron que los archivos estaban en la pequeña sala cada uno apuntando a un sillón. Brick asintió con la cabeza y los tres se dirigieron a la sala. Cada uno tomo un archivo en sus manos...se vieron por unos momentos antes de abrirlos y empezar a leer. Brick leía el de Momoko con una cara seria, Butch el de Kaoru con una falsa sonrisa burlona y Boomer leía el de Miyako con ojos de tristeza...

_**2 horas después...**_

-¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado?- pregunto Butch después de terminar de leer al igual que Brick y Boomer

-Dos horas- dijo Brick mientras veía el reloj de la pared

-¡DOS HORAS!- grito Butch

-Callate imbécil...si haces ruido despertaras a las chicas...- dijo Boomer

-¿Que les pareció?- pregunto Brick con cara seria

-Lo que le paso a Miyako es muy triste...- dijo Boomer mirando al suelo

-Tengo que admitirlo...me siento un poco...POCO...mal por Kaoru- dijo Butch actuando macho en frente de los demás

-Lo mismo digo- dijo Brick

-¿Que pasó con Miyako?- pregunto Butch

-Pues...-

**[Vida de Miyako]**

**Nombre: Miyako Gotokuji **

**Edad: 1-8 años**

**Establecimiento: Townsville**

**Miyako Gotokuji vive en la ciudad de Townsville con su abuela Kiyoko Gotokuji ya que sus padres la dejaron a su cuidado antes de partir a un crucero de 50 años a las Bahamas. Miyako no sabe nada de sus padres tomando ese crucero, piensa que están trabajando llegando tarde a casa y llendo temprano al trabajo provocando el no verlos incluso en fines de semana. Kiyoko Gotokuji ha cuidado de Miyako desde que Miyako había cumplido cuatro y los padres de Miyako le dieron la custodia de Miyako en su cumpleaños numero siete. Miyako Gotokuji vive en un templo en el medio de la ciudad y va a la escuela primaria de Townsville que se encuentra a cuatro cuadras. Miyako es conocida en la ciudad como la "adoradora de animales" ya que siempre se le ve trayendo una nueva mascota al templo cada día. Mejores amigas de la infancia Kaoru Matsubara y Momoko Akatsutsumi.**

_[Recuerdo #1]_

_-Miyako- llamo un señor de una tienda cerca del templo_

_-Diga señor Chigawata- dijo la inocente Miyako mientras corría con un conejo blanco en sus brazos hacía donde el señor Chigawata se encontraba_

_-Veo que llevas un conejo- dije el señor Chigawata_

_-¡Sip! Lo encontré perdido en la playa y lo voy a llevar a casa con abuelita para que lo cure de las heridas que tiene- dijo Miyako con una sonrisa_

_-¿Crees que la señora Kiyoko te lo deje quedar?-_

_-Sip ya que mi abuelita le encantan los animales-_

_-Me alegra...pero por si alguna razón no te lo puedes quedar se de un lugar donde cuidan conejos-_

_-Ok...¡Gracias señor Chigawata!-_

_-No hay problema Miyako...nos vemos mañana-_

_-Si, ¡adiós!- dijo Miyako antes de salir corriendo en dirección al templo-¡Abuelita mira lo que me encontré! _

_-¿Que animal te encontraste esta vez?- pregunto Kiyoko con voz dulce...ya sabía que su nieta iba a caminar con un animal tierno en sus brazos, probablemente herido..._

_-Un conejito- dijo Miyako con una enorme sonrisa_

_-¿Y donde lo encontraste querida?- pregunto Kiyoko mientras agarraba el conejo de los brazos de su nieta_

_-En la playa mientras buscaba caracoles de mar- explico Miyako_

_-Veo que tiene varios rasguños...-_

_-Si...lo encontré así y no se que le pasó-_

_-¿Que te parece si vas con Momoko y Kaoru a buscar pasto seco y zanahorias al campo y después las traes aquí para alimentar al conejo en lo que lo curo?-_

_-¡Buena idea abuelita!-_

_-En lo que tu te pones botas de jardinería, un abrigo y agarras una canasta para poner lo que encuentres llamaré a la casa de Momoko y después a la de Kaoru-_

_-Si abuelita-_

_-Haaaaaay esa niña...trayendo a cada animal que cruza su camino...-_

_Miyako en exactamente 15 minutos ya estaba lista_

_-Abuelita ya me voy- dijo Miyako con una sonrisa_

_-Momoko y Kaoru dijeron que se te esperarían enfrente del campo-_

_-Gracias abuelita-_

_-Ve con cuidado mi niña, trae bastantes zanahorias para el conejo-_

_-¡Si!-_

_[Recuerdo #2]_

_-¡Miyako apurate!- grito Momoko mientras corría por el campo con una canasta de zanahorias_

_-Voy- dijo Miyako mientras corría hacia donde estaba ella_

_-Si que eres rápida- dijo Momoko mientras paraba donde se encontraba Kaoru_

_-Lo que pasa Momoko es que eres TAAAAAAN gorda que te cuesta trabajo moverte jajajaja- se burlo Kaoru_

_-¡Kaoru!- llamo Miyako con preocupación al ver como Momoko agachaba su cabeza- ¿Momoko estas bien?_

_-KAAAAAAAAOOOOOORUUUUUUU...-_

_-Demonios hice enojar a la vieja chancluda xP-_

_-MUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEREEEEEEE - dijo Momoko antes de saltar encima de Kaoru mientras la trataba de ahorcar_

_-¡Momoko para!-_

_-¡¿QUIEN ES LA VIEJA CHANCLUDA AHORA?!- _

_-Jajajajajaja- se reía Kaoru _

_-Ustedes dos basta...¡HE DICHO BASTA!-_

_-Si Miyako...- dijeron Kaoru y Momoko mientras se sentaban separadas como dos niñitas regañadas por su madre_

_-Son amigas deberían de ser cariñosas en vez de pelear todo el tiempo...-_

_-Si mama- dijo Kaoru con tono de burla_

_-¡Kaoru!- regaño Momoko-...lo siento Miyako tienes razón...perdón Kaoru por atacarte_

_-Perdón por decirte la verdad de que eres gorda- dio Kaoru con sonrisa burlona_

_-¡MUEEEEEEEREEEEEEEE!- dijo Momoko antes de volver a saltar encima de Kaoru esta vez mordiéndola y pegando le_

_-¿Cuando aprenderán a que son amigas y que las amigas se tratan con cariño y amistad?- _

_-El día en que la vaca comedora de dulces se ponga flaca y se le desinflen los cachetes de marrana que tiene- _

_-¡CAAAAALLAAAAAATEEEEEEE!-_

**Nombre: Miyako Gotokuji**

**Edad: 9-14 años**

**Establecimiento: Desconocido...**

**Miyako Gotokuji desapareció de Townsville el mismo día que los Jojo invadieron Townsville dejando al alcalde ninguna otra opción mas que rendirse. Varias personas evacuaron Townsville en barcos y aviones para ir a distintas ubicaciones para no caer esclavos ante los Jojo...Varias personas recuerdan haber visto a Kiyoko Gotokuji llevándose a Miyako llorando al aeropuerto mientras que repetía "¡No me quiero ir y dejar a mis amigas solas, no me importa nada de que mis padres me quieran entrenar!" según información deliberada por varios seguidores de los Utonium la señora Kiyoko recibió la noticia que los padres de Miyako habían muerto en un asalto en el barco donde se encontraban donde varias personas del grupo Jojo activaron una bomba costando le la vida a varias personas...La señora Gotokuji junto con Miyako han desaparecido del mapa y no se les ha podido encontrar durante seis años. Nadie sabe si esta viva o muerta pero varias personas en diferentes países dicen haberla visto con un arco y flechas junto con un grupo de asesinos con asentó ruso pero nadie esta seguro...**

_[Recuerdo #3]_

_-Por favor...se lo ruego Coronel Ruskovefer...acepte a mi niña en su academia...se lo ruego- rogaba Kiyoko Gotokuji a un señor horrible con asentó ruso, bigote grande y ancho color negro, vestido de verde, siempre con un látigo en su mano y una mirada fría llena de crualdad..._

_-Kiyoko...¿no es así?- pregunto el coronel_

_-Si...si señor- dijo Kiyoko con voz temblorosa_

_-Su "niña" Miyako ha pasado varias pruebas pero también ha reprobado algunas...- en eso Kiyoko empieza a llorar al ver que las matarían a ambas por no ser lo suficientemente buenas en el arte de sobrevivir...-Sin embargo...es buena con el arco y puede que tenga...potencial...como cazadora de débiles... _

_-Gracias señor...muchas, muchas gracias- dijo Kiyoko con lágrimas de felicidad_

_-Traigan a Miyako- ordeno el coronel con sonrisa arrogante_

_-Enseguida señor- dijo un soldado mientras salia por la puerta para después aparecer junto con Miyako_

_-¡Miyako!- dijo Kiyoko con felicidad_

_-¡Abuelita!- dijo Miyako antes de lanzarse a los brazos de su abuelita_

_-Miyako...- dijo el coronel_

_-Si señor- dijo Miyako con voz temblorosa_

_-Felicidades...has pasado la prueba para convertirte en cazadora de débiles- dijo el coronel con una sonrisa malévola _

_-Gracias señor- dijo Miyako_

_-Ahora te daré tu primera misión- dij el coronel_

_-¿Cual es señor?- pregunto Miyako_

_-Mata a tu abuela...-_

_-¿¡QUE?!-_

_-¡ACASO NO ESCUCHASTE...MATA A TU ABUELA!-_

_-No...no puedo hacer eso señor...-_

_-Señor por favor- rogó Kiyoko- Pir favor señor tenga piedad..._

_-Muy bien...tendré piedad con ustedes dos...Miyako quiero que des seis pasos a la derecha-_

_-Si señor...-_

_-Señora Gotokuji lo que quiero que haga es muy simple...-_

_-Haré lo que sea...-_

_-Entonces...¡MUERA!- dijo el coronel mientras empuñaba su espada que siempre se encontraba en su cinturón y le cortaba la cabeza a Kiyoko Gotokuji..._

_-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!- _

_[Recuerdo #4]_

_-¡SEÑORITA GOTOKUJI DE UN PASO AL FRENTE!- gritó e Coronel Ruskovefer_

_-Si general- dijo Miyako de 14 años vestida con ropa negra y una boina roja_

_-Hoy cuando salimos a vigilar las calles en busca de débiles para matar...una señora cruzó nuestro camino pidiendo por comida...y usted ¡QUE HIZO!-_

_-Le di comida...-_

_-Pero eso no es tan grave...digo al menos si le dieras comida le darías esperanza de salvamiento y eso haría su muerte aun mas dolorosa...¿La mato después no es así?-_

_-...no...-_

_-Y me puede repetir...¡CUAL ES NUESTRO DICHO¡!- pregunto el coronel mientras golpeaba la mesa con el látigo_

_-...No piedad a los débiles...- dijo Miyako_

_-¡EXACTO! Entonces le molestaría explicarme porque no mató a la señora que se puso en nuestro camino rogando como una asquerosa cucaracha- dijo el coronel lleno de furia _

_-Esa señora llevaba un bebe en sus brazos...no iba a matar al la madre y dejar al bebe huérfano...y mucho menos iba a matar a un bebe que apenas acaba de ver el mundo...-_

_-¡DÉBIL!- grito el coronel mientras le daba una cachetada a Miyako- Nuestro mundo esta en guerra y nuestro deber es devolver la paz_

_-Matando a un bebe o a una señora no traerá paz- _

_-¡SILENCIO!- grito el coronel mientras le daba otra cachetada a Miyako- Le devolveremos la paz a este mundo cuando nos deshagamos de los débiles...tienes suerte de ser buena con el arco o si no te hubiera matado en el momento en el que te vi-_

_-Al igual que mató a mi abuela-_

_-Kiyoko Gotokuji era una anciana débil que rogó por tu bien...eso es ser débil y aparte le hice un favor y le tuvo rencor...-_

_-La degolló cuando le dijo que me aceptaría como cazadora de débiles...¿¡Como le hizo un favor haciendo eso?!-_

_-La mate antes de que el tiempo viniera por ella...y te acepte aquí para que ella supiera que estuvieras segura...y fui rápido al matarla para que no sufriera como normalmente provoco...deberías estar agradecida que tuve el corazón para hacer algo tan noble-_

**Nombre: Miyako Gotokuji**

**Edad: 15-16 años**

**Establecimiento: Indefinido...**

**Han pasado dos años desde que Miyako Gotokuji salió de su escondita para darnos la información de haber sido entrenado por el Coronel Ruskovefer de Rusia, Ahora Miyako viaja de país en país escapando de varios grupos que quieren algo con ella...asesinos se quieren deshacer de ella gracias a su velocidad y puntería, los Jojo la quieren para tener un ejército mas fuerte de lo que ya lo tienen, los demás equipos por que así podrían tener a alguien que los ayudara a tener una oportunidad contra los Jojo y nosotros...mientras que nosotros, los Utonium, la queremos para que nos ayude. **

_[Recuerdo #5]_

_-Demonios...no creo poder siguiendo escondiendo me aquí...- dijo Miyako ya de 16 años en un susurro para ella misma_

_-¡Encuentren la y tráiganla viva!- dijo un soldado de los Jojo- El amo Jojo la quiere para destruir de una vez por todas a los Utonium_

_-Señor, ¿y si nos encontramos a un Utonium?- pregunto un soldado_

_-¡MATEN LO!- ordeno_

_-Si señor- respondieron varios del equipo Jojo_

_-Son demasiados...no creo poder salir corriendo sin que me noten- susurro Miyako_

_-¡Ahí esta señor!- aviso uno de los de Jojo al ver a Miyako escondida detrás de un edifício_

_-¡ATRAPENLA Y MATEN A CUALQUIERA QUE SE CRUCE EN SU CAMINO!-_

_-Si señor-_

_Varios del equipo Jojo empezaron a perseguir a Miyako mientras que ella corría a toda velocidad en la ciudad de Cleopatra en Egipto_

_-Me encontraron...-_

_-Es muy rápida- dijo uno de los de Jojo_

_-No hay duda de porque el señor Jojo la quiere- dijo otro Jojo_

_-¡ATRAPEN LA IMBÉCILES O EL SEÑOR JOJO NOS MATARA A TODOS!-_

**Nombre: Miyako Gotokuji**

**Edad: 17-18 años**

**Establecimiento: Townsville**

**Miyako Gotokuji es una fugitiva de varios países por haber llevado a varios grupos y asesinos detrás de ella en varios lugares haciendo que ganara varios enemigos en diferentes partes del mundo. Miyako ha progresado con el arco y sabemos que es mas rápida que antes haciéndola un objetivo difícil de conseguir, lo bueno es que parece que a los Jojo también se les dificulta. Lo único malo es que no tiene experiencia en cuanto a matar a los enemigos...sigue siendo la misma niña buena que era cuando pequeña incluso después de que la guerra empezara y que hubieran matado a su abuela en frente de sus ojos...no muestra rencor ni odio hacia nadie incluso a los Jojo y a nosotros.**

_[Recuerdo #6]_

_-¡Ahí está!- grito un soldado de los Utonium_

_-Me encontraron- dijo Miyako mientras empezaba a correr en dirección al bosque de las afueras de Twonsville_

_-¡La perseguiré pero se tienen que apurar!- grito el soldado antes de correr con todas sus fuerzas detrás de Miyako _

_-Por favor déjeme en paz- pidió Miyako mientras seguía corriendo- No quiero causarle daño a nadie_

_-Niña tienes que venir conmigo si quieres vivir-_

_-Por favor yo no quiero participar en esta guerra- _

_-¡No hay otra opción!-_

_-Si la hay y esa es seguir huyendo y no aceptar ser parte de ningún equipo-_

_-¡ESO JAMÁS PASARA, ESTAMOS EN GUERRA Y EN LA GUERRA UNO TIENE QUE HACER SACRIFICIOS!-_

_-Yo ya hice los míos y con eso debió bastarles-_

_-¡ENTIENDE NIÑA ESTÚPIDA TIENES QUE MATAR PARA SOBREVIVIR!-_

_-¡ENTONCES NO QUIERO SOBREVIVIR!-_

_Miyako siguió corriendo y detrás de ella el soldado del equipo Utonium la seguía con dificultad...Miyako no paro de correr y el Utonium no la paro de perseguir._

_-¡DÉJAME SOLA!-_

_-No puedo...-_

_Miyako en un acto involuntario saco el arco que siempre llevaba consigo en caso de extremo peligro y lo apunto al soldado Utonium.._

_-He dicho que me deje sola...no quiero hacerle daño a nadie-_

_-Tengo órdenes niña...un arco no me detendrá- _

_-¿Que no tiene familia?-_

_-Si...pero es parte de mi misión morir si es necesario...-_

_-¡Y DEJAR A SU FAMILIA SOLA!-_

_-¿Como la tuya te dejo a ti?-_

_-¡MENTIRA!-_

_-Miyako Gotokuji...sabemos de ti y de tu pasado no hay mucho que no sepamos de ti-_

_-¡NO ME MIENTA O JURO QUE LO MATO!-_

_-Ya te lo dije Miyako...es parte de mi misión morir si es necesario si me matas eso solo cumplirá con mi misión...somos entrenados a que debemos morir por el bien de la misión y si debo morir aquí y ahora...que así sea- dijo el soldado mientras empezaba a moverse en dirección a Miyako_

_-Aléjese...-_

_-Tengo órdenes...-_

_-Aléjese...no quiero matar a nadie-_

_-Lo lamento...-_

_En un momento la mano de Miyako que sostenía la flecha se soltó haciendo que la flecha saliera disparada directo al corazón del soldado el cual calló al suelo de espaldas..._

_-He muerto por mi misión...y no me arrepiento-_

_-No, no, no, no, no, no, no, NOOOOOOO- Miyako empezó a llorar mientras corría al cuerpo del soldado- Lo siento, lo siento tanto no debí de disparar_

_-Estaba bien...era necesario para no quedar como una Utonium lo entiendo...-_

_-Pero tienes familia...familia la cual se a quedado sin ti- dijo Miyako antes de empezar a llorar_

_-¿Por que lloras?-_

_-Por que acabe con la vida de alguien...alguien que pudo haber vivido varios años mas-_

_-¿Lloras por mi?-_

_-Soy un monstruo por acabar con la vida de alguien que debió vivir por un largo tiempo-_

_-El único monstruo aquí soy yo...he matado a tantos sin rencor que ahora parece natural ver la sangre de alguien mas en mis manos...tu eres diferente...soy la primera persona que matas por una buena razón y aún lloras...-_

_-Pero...-_

_-Nada de peros Miyako...si no me matabas puede que yo te hubiera matado...hiciste lo correcto al acabar por mi vida ahora pagare con mis penas y delitos-_

_-Perdón...-_

**Nombre: Miyako Gotokuji**

**Edad: 18 años (ACTUALIDAD)**

**Establecimiento: Edificio Utonium (guerrera) **

**Después de 10 largos años hemos podido recluir a Miyako Gotokuji como una Utonium. Como sospechamos quedo como guerrera en nuestra facilidad gracias por su demostración en velocidad, agilidad y puntería. Sus resultados fueron muy parecidos a los de Boomer pero al mismo tiempo diferentes. Boomer es más rápido que Miyako pero ella es mas ágil que el. Sin embargo ambos tienen la misma capacidad de puntería y jamás fallan dando siempre en el blanco. Al ingresar junto con Kaoru Matsubara se encontró con Momoko Akatsutsumi dando un inicio al proyecto PPGZ junto con el proyecto RRBZ...La única desventaja es el pasado de Momoko haciendo que los planes de los proyectos vayan mas lentos de lo que se suponían...al primer contacto Momoko intentó matar a Miyako y puede que hubiera intentado lo mismo con Kaoru...esperamos mejorías en su amistad pero puede que tarde. Lo que tememos es que se vuelvan amigas después de que los Jojo se apoderen y nos destruyan...ahí sera muy tarde para activar el proyecto y sobre todo...muy tarde para salvar a la humanidad del plan 2...**

**[Fin de Vida de Miyako]**

-Y eso..es lo que pasó con Miyako según estos archivos- dijo Boomer mientras que terminaba de contar lo que había aprendido de Miyako

-Perdió a sus padres y ni siquiera lo sabe- dijo Butch

-Jamás mato a nadie y es por eso que se paralizó cuando realizo que te había matado a ti- dijo Brick observando la situación

-Parece que paso por mucho durante 10 años- dijo Boomer mirando al suelo- Viajando de un lugar a otro, escondiendo se bajo la sombra para que nadie la encuentre...siendo enemiga de todos ya que era un objetivo que varios querían...

-Pero no es la única- dijo Butch- Kaoru también fue perseguida por varios grupos que querían o matarla o incluirla en su grupo

-Lo mismo le pasó a Momoko...- dijo Brick

-Pero me pregunto que son los proyectos PPGZ y RRBZ...también lo mencionan en el archivo de Kaoru pero nada mas dice que ella es parte de ello- dijo Butch mientras hojeaba a los archivos de Kaoru

-También los de Momoko dicen que ella es parte de ellos pero no hay otra información aparte de eso- dijo Brick

-Creo que es otro misterio que tenemos que resolver- dijo Boomer

-Nuestra primera prioridad es conocer a la perfección a las chicas...después nos concentraremos en los secretos que oculta Utonium- dijo Brick

-Es tu turno de decirnos que aprendiste Butch-

-Muy bien...-

Y hasta ahí le dejo jeje x3 tendrán que esperar para saber que es lo que pasó en el pasado de Kaoru y Momoko...pero también tendran que esperar para saber que es eso del proyecto PPGZ y RRBZ...jojojojojo cuanto misterio xD Gracias por leer y puuuuuuuuuueeeees nos vemos proximamente :D

Biie Biie


	6. Lo Que Nos PasoParte 2 Kaoru

"_**Matar Por Placer"**_

Hola a todos, aquí me encuentro nuevamente después de lo que creo que fueron años con otro capítulo de esta historia. Este capítulo es la segunda parte de la historia de las chicas. Este capítulo esta dedicado a la vida que Kaoru sufrió desde que la guerra empezó...Espero que les guste y nuevamente perdón por la tardanza.

**Blossom Hyuga: **Que alivio que lo disfrutaron ^.^ Espero no haberme tardado tanto...lo cual creo que es exactamente lo que hice xP Y también espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy :)

**Jolus:** Me alegra que te este gustando :) Lo de las chicas siendo importantes desde que la guerra inició lo sabrás luego y sobre porque quieren a las chicas también...cuanto misteriooooo xD Y la autora tiene mucha razón jajaja jamás le haría algo a su hermoso rostro...es simplemente...muy hermoso como para hacerle algo *w* Tal vez el conejo estaba en busca de zanahorias místicas que solo crecen en el agua...la verdad no se jajaja xD Espero que disfrutes el capítulo de hoy n.n

**ppg y yo:** Awwwww...lamento haberte echo llorar T.T Lo se, creo que hice a Miyako muy fuerte en cuanto a voluntad del corazón ya que...yo también haría lo mismo que tu :3 ¿Por que preguntas si las demás son peores? Jajaja :) Tu ya me conoces...hay que hacer sufrir a los personajes :3 pero lo de si son peores que las de Miyako es una decisión que tu debes tomar xP Pero tendrás que esperar a la de Momoko y tienes que primero terminar de leer la de Kaoru :D Si, definitivamente eres bipolar...como yo jeje x3 Espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy n.n

**emi-nekiito:** Jejeje...creo que me volví a tardar los siglos jeje...perdón se me fue el tiempo volando xD Lo de el proyecto PPGZ y RRBZ lo descubrirás mas adelante :P Gracias por comentar y espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy ^.^

**powerdark:** El plan 2...se descubrirá mas adelante en la historia, lamento no poder darte tanto detalle en cuanto al tema xP Descuida que ya casi averiguas que pasó con Kaoru y en el siguiente capítulo lo de Momoko x3 Espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy y gracias por leer n.n

**AyameHikari:** Gracias ^.^ Exactamente, muchos de las personas que están acargo de varios grupos quieres poder y ese poder solo se consigue de dos formas 1. dominar o 2. eliminar...la triste verdad en la cual estamos tomando curso para "sobrevivir" en el futuro. Pues claro Brick siempre a sido un orgulloso de lo peor...pero es adorable así que nadie lo puede negar...es el paquete completo ^.^ Verdad que si, los chicos de hoy en día son débiles en comparación con muchas chicas jajaja en estos días los chicos son las damiselas en peligro jajaja :D Sobre lo de Momoko...mmm...lo sabrás después y creo que cuando sepas mas de su pasado entenderás el porque se comporta como se comporta y porque se volvió digamos...agresiva compulsiva con corazón de hielo con las chicas que se suponen que son sus mejores amigas...El porque no se buscaron la explicare luego ya que es algo complicado entonces prefiero darle otro momento. ¡Me leíste la mente! La verdad desde un principio iba a poner que las chicas descubrían a los chicos con su información entonces ahí empezaría el problema x3 Y sobre la historia de los chicos...ellos no son lo que parecen por así decirlo, al final del próximo capítulo vendrá mas información sobre lo que te estoy tratando de explicar aquí con eso de que los chicos no son quienes pretenden ser...y pues no quiero darte mas información para dejarte con duda BUAJAJA xD Los de por que Miyako y Kaoru no han escapado es que no han tenido tiempo...pero pronto intentaran escapar :P Pero bueno gracias por comentar y espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy n.n

Y con eso me despido por el momento (N/A: voy a estar abajo esperando a que lleguen al final ^.^) Nuevamente gracias a todos los que leen esta historia :)

"_**Matar Por Placer cap 6: Lo Que Nos Paso...Parte 2"**_

_**[Kaoru]**_

-Nuestra primera prioridad es conocer a la perfección a las chicas...después nos concentraremos en los secretos que oculta Utonium- dijo Brick

-Es tu turno de decirnos que aprendiste Butch-

-Muy bien...-

-¿Acaso lo de Kaoru es igual de triste?- pregunto Boomer mientras observaba cuidadosamente la reacción de Butch

-Algo así, las historias son diferentes pero la trama es la misma- dijo Butch mientras veía una foto de Kaoru con su familia siendo pequeña- Escapando, defendiéndose, ocultándose...es lo mismo...solo que aquí ella si supo que le paso a su familia...

**[Vida de Kaoru]**

**Nombre: Kaoru Matsubara**

**Edad: 1-8 años**

**Establecimiento: Townsville**

**Kaoru Matsubara, hija de Tokio Matsubara (El Enmascarado Maravilla) y Mitsuko Matsubara, vive en Townsville con dos hermanos. Su hermano mayor Dai Matusbara y su hermano menor, recién nacido, Shou Matsubara. La familia es bien reconocida gracias a la fama de Tokio por ser un Luchador profesional hasta tener el accidente que le costo su carrera. La familia es reconocida como los agresivos Matsubara ya que todos, con excepción de Mitsuko Matsubara, son agresivos y practican lucha libre. Incluyendo a Kaoru Matsubara. La familia Matsubara vive en un edificio casi a las afueras de la ciudad. Kaoru, al igual que sus hermanos, estudia en la escuela primaria de Townsville que se encuentra a 30 minutos caminando. Kaoru es conocida como "la demoledora" o en ciertas ocasiones como "la dormilona" ya que, gracias a ser la mas dormilona de la familia, llega tarde a cualquier evento teniendo el mayor récord de tardanzas en todo Townsville. Sus mejores amigas son Momoko Akatsutsumi y Miyako Gotokuji.**

_[Recuerdo #1]_

_-¡Toma eso Dai!- dijo la muy agresiva Kaoru mientras se aventaba del sillón directo hacia la espalda de su hermano mayor_

_-¡AHHHHHHHHH!¡- lloró del dolor Dai al sentir su espalda tronar cuando Kaoru le calló encima_

_-Te lo mereces por decirme débil jajaja-_

_-¡MAMA!- lloró Dai_

_-Jajajaja exacto Dai, adelante llama a mama para que veo que patético eres al perder contra tu hermana menor-_

_-¿Si cariño?- llamó Mitsuko Matsubara desde la cocina_

_-¡LA GORDA SE ME CAYÓ ENCIMA!-_

_-¡A QUIEN LE DICES GORDA CACTUS ANDANTE!-_

_-¡A TI TE LLAMO GORDA, VIEJA HIJA DE SU MADRE!-_

_-¡Y DE MI PADRE TAMBIÉN!-_

_-¡Niños!- regaño Mitsuko- ¿Que clase de lenguaje es ese?_

_-¡Ella empezó!-_

_-¡El empezó!-_

_-Son hermanos y tienen que aprender a quererse y a comportarse como hermanos-_

_-Ya, ya cariño no los regañes por jugar- dijo Tokio entrando cargando a Shou siendo un bebe_

_-No estaban jugando, estaban peleando- dijo Mitsuko enojada_

_-Estaban jugando a las peleas...lo cual técnicamente es un juego...uno agresivo, pero es un juego-_

_-¨No me vengas con eso Matsubara, sabes que es lo que pienso acerca de nuestros niños siendo tan agresivos-_

_-Tienen que aprender a defenderse-_

_-¿De que? La ciudad de Townsville es muy pacífica-_

_-Puede que algún día necesiten salvarse de algo- _

_-Si claro- dijo Mitsuko con sarcasmo- Solo pido que no se lastimen_

_-No lo harán- dijo Tokio_

_-Papa tiene razón mama- dijo Kaoru_

_-Si, papa nos a enseñado como permanecer seguros cuando tu enemigo te ataque...incluso si es igual de pesado que Kaoru ajajajaja-_

_-¡AHORA SI ME LA PAGAS!-_

_-¡Kaoru Matsubara!- regaño Mitsuko- Que manera de hablar es esa, recuerda que eres una dama por lo tanto..._

_-Tengo que actuar como una- dijo Kaoru irritada ante las palabras de su madre- Ya lo se, ya lo se.._

_*Ding-Dong*_

_-Han de ser Momoko y Miyako- dijo Dai parándose del suelo tumbando a Kaoru de su espalda_

_-¡Yay!- exclamo Kaoru- ¡Es hora de jugar!_

_-Bienvenidas chicas- dijo Mitsuko cuando abrió la puerta encontrándose con Momoko y Miyako_

_-Buenos días Señora Matsubara- dijeron Momoko y Miyako al mismo tiempo_

_-Buenos días chicas- dijo Mitsuko con una sonrisa_

_-¡Momoko! ¡Miyako!-_

_-Hola Kaoru- dijeron ambas_

_-¿Como han estado chicas?- pregunto Tokio_

_-Muy bien señor- dijo Miyako_

_-Bien gracias, ¿y usted?- pregunto Momoko_

_-Feliz al ver que Kaoru es mas fuerte que su hermano mayor- dijo Tokio con una gran sonrisa debajo de su mascara causando que Mitsuko le diera un pellisco_

_-¡Ouch!-_

_-Jejeje ya oíste Dai, soy mas fuerte que tu- dijo Kaoru orgullosa_

_-Si, si, si- dijo Dai con sarcasmo- Taaaaaaaaan fuerte_

_-¿¡Te estas burlando de mi cabeza hueca!?-_

_-Ambos cálmense...despertaran a Shou- advirtió Mitsuko_

_-Si mama- _

_[Recuerdo #2]_

_-¡Papa, mama, ya llegué!- grito Kaoru al instante en que llegó a casa después de haber estado casi todo el día en el parque con Miyako y Momoko_

_-Querida empaca tus cosas- dijo Mitsuko con lágrimas en sus ojos- Nos vamos..._

_-¿¡QUE?!-_

_-Kaoru, apurate que la única que falta eres tu- dijo Tokio saliendo de la cocina con tres maletas llenas de ropa_

_-Pero...¿a donde vamos?- pregunto Kaoru soportando las lágrimas_

_-Lejos- respondió Mitsuko secamente_

_-¿¡Por que?!-_

_-Por protección querida- explico Tokio- Townsville ya no es un lugar seguro...tenemos que irnos...¡AHORA!_

_-No quiero dejar Townsville...aquí están mis amigas, mi escuela...mis recuerdos...¡TODO ESTA AQUÍ! No lo quiero dejar...-_

_-Kaoru...en unos días...gente mala entrará en Townsville...y harán cosas indebidas a todos los que habitan esta ciudad- explico Mitsuko- No podemos quedarnos aquí y arriesgar nuestras vidas_

_-Pe-pero...-_

_-Querida...todos tenemos que hacer sacrificios para sobrevivir...y dejar la ciudad es el que tenemos que hacer- explico Tokio- Toda la familia va a estar ahí...tu, yo, tu madre y tus hermanos...todos nos vamos lejos para salvarnos..._

_-¿Pero que hay de mis amigas?- pregunto Kaoru llena de lágrimas_

_-Estoy seguro que tus amigas harán lo mismo junto con sus familias, no tienes porque llorar Kaoru...las volverás a ver- dijo Tokio_

_-¿A donde vamos?- pregunto Kaoru exigiendo una respuesta_

_-...-_

_-¡EXIJO SABER A DONDE!-_

_-...a Brasil...-_

_-¿Brasil?-_

_-En Brasil hay una academia donde se han entrenado a varios guerreros que han sobrevivido en los momentos mas oscuros- explico Tokio_

_-¿Algún día volveremos a Townsville?- pregunto Kaoru_

_-Puede que volvamos...si la guerra termina pronto- dijo Mitsuko_

_-¿Guerra?- _

_-Lo entenderás luego...por ahora tenemos que irnos- dijo Tokio_

_-Ya estamos listos- dijo Dai mientras entraba a la sala con una maleta que era mucho mas grande que el seguido por Shou que tenía problemas caminando_

_-¿Lo tuyo y lo de Shou también?- pregunto Mitsuko mientras se acercaba a Shou para después cargarlo_

_-Si- respondió Dai secamente_

_-Se que tu tampoco te quieres ir Dai, pero ya te hemos explicado que no hay de otra- dijo Mitsuko_

_-Lo se...-_

_-Hay que irnos- dijo Tokio antes de agarrar todas las maletas y dirigirse a la puerta- Kaoru, apurate a empacar...recuerda que solo te puedes llevar ropa_

_-Si papa...- dijo Kaoru antes de irse a su cuarto y empezar a empacar con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas_

_-Sabes que esto es muy difícil para ella- dijo Mitsuko mientras abrazaba a Shou_

_-Es difícil para todos- dijo Tokio_

_-¿Pero que pasa si necesitamos ayuda?- pregunto Mitsuko_

_-Le pediré ayuda al alcalde o al profesor...siempre han estado a nuestro lado- dijo Tokio- Voy a subir las maletas al carro... los espero afuera_

**Nombre: Kaoru Matsubara**

**Edad: 9-14 años**

**Establecimiento: Rió de Janeiro, Brasil [Academia Militar de Sobrevivientes]**

**Kaoru Matsubara, junto con su familia, se ha ido a la Academia Militar de Sobrevivientes (AMS) para entrenarse a la guerra que empezara en poco tiempo. Tenemos contacto con Tokio Matsubara y hemos recibido noticias de como esta pero tememos que pronto los dejemos de recibir. Gracias a las noticias que hemos recibido sabemos que Dai, Shou y Kaoru han tenido éxito en convertirse maquinas de pelea. Kaoru es la que mas a impresionado ya que, a pesar de ser una chica, ha demostrado su capacidad de fuerza al superar a todas las chicas de su edad al igual que a los chicos. Dai y Shou aún no alcanzan la meta provocando que nadie tenga interés en ellos en el futuro como ya han empezado a tener en Kaoru. Mitsuko sin embargo murió hace poco, la mataron enfrente de todos al saber que tenía enlaces con personas que se cree que son una amenaza con el futuro del mundo. Uno de ellos somos nosotros. Tokio a pesar de eso aún tiene contacto con nosotros...lo cual creemos que traerá su muerte al igual que paso con Mitsuko.**

_[Recuerdo #3]_

_-No entiendo por que nos han llamado como familia- dijo Dai_

_-Siempre nos han llamado individualmente...no creo que sea bueno- dijo Kaoru estando lista para atacar en cualquier momento_

_-Kaoru...tranquilizate- advirtió Mitsuko- Sabes que no podemos hacer algo que les de la idea que nos estamos revelando contra ellos_

_-Su madre tiene razón...si nos han reunido como familia, hemos de darles la cara como familia- dijo Tokio_

_-Mama, tengo miedo- dijo Shou mientras se aferraba a Mitsuko_

_-Lo se cariños...pero toda va a estar bien- dijo Mitsuko mientras se detenía para cargarlo_

_-Shou- llamo Kaoru_

_-Si Kaoru- _

_-No muestres debilidad ante ellos...o la usaran en tu contra- dijo Kaoru- Debes de ser fuerte en las situaciones mas difíciles, debes de mostrar carácter y sobre todo debes de mostrar autoridad y seguridad siendo un Matsubara_

_-Kaoru tiene razón- dijo Tokio- Somos la familia Matsubara, y la familia Matsubara es fuerte no importa que_

_-Shou...se que es difícil y todo eso...pero recuerda que eres un Matsubara- dijo Dai- Ser un Matusbara significa actuar como uno...se fuerte_

_-Si...-_

_-Shou- llamo Mitsuko- Se que tienes miedo y también se que eres el mas pequeño...pero ellos tiene un punto, no podemos mostrar debilidad hoy en días así que...prometeme...PROMETEME, que pase lo que pase seras fuerte_

_-...lo prometo...-_

_-Me enorgulleces hijo- dijo Tokio mientras le sacudía el pelo_

_-¡CÁLLENSE!- grito un soldado causando que los Matusbara pusieran cara seria- El capitán los vera ahora...pero primero entreguen sus armas_

_Los Matsubara de mala gana entregaron cada arma que tenían. Pistolas, cuchillos, martillos, navajas, bombas, granadas, etc. Quedaron desarmados y eso hubiera sido una desventaja si es que los Matsubara no tuvieran la fuerza de varios hombre. Tokio era el mas fuerte y eso les daba ventaja, Mitsuko era ágil y podía desarmar a cualquier soldado, Dai y Kaoru hacían un buen equipo encargándose de los que atacaban a sus padres en su espalda y también hacían un buen equipo ayudando y protegiendo a Shou._

_-Pueden entrar a la sala del capitán- dijo el soldado con sus armas mientras les abría la puerta. El cuarto al cual entraron era grande a comparación de donde tenían que dormir con ocho familias mas. En el centro del cuarto se encontraba un señor alto, rechoncho, con rasguños y heridas en toda su cara, vestía un atuendo militar con una espada a su lado. En frente de el se encontraba una mesa con diferentes armas, espadas, látigos, cuchillos, etc. Cualquier instrumento de tortura se encontraba en frente de el..._

_-La familia Matsubara- dijo el capitán- Uno de las mejores familia que he visto...no solo son fuertes pero son únicos trabajando en equipo. Jamás me han fallado en ninguna misión y siempre muestran resultados impecables. Los mejores soldados que eh visto_

_-Gracias Capitán García- dijo Tokio_

_-Pero...me he enterado de algo que me dejo pasmado- dijo el capitán- Me han informado que tienen comunicación con otros grupos...grupos que nos han querido eliminar y son la razón por la cual esta guerra inició_

_-No sabemos de lo que habla- dijo Tokio_

_-Puede que tu no Tokio...¡pero tu esposa si!-_

_De la nada varios soldados bajo el mandato del capitán salen apuntando varias armas hacia Mitsuko_

_-¡COMO SE ATREVE A CULPAR A MI ESPOSA POR ALGO ASÍ!-_

_-¡SILENCIO TOKIO! Recuerda que soy tu superior y no me importa, incluso si eres el mejor hombre que tengo, si te tengo que quitar la vida-_

_-¡MITSUKO JAMÁS HA ECHO NADA MALO!-_

_-Es lo que te hace pensar Tokio, pero tu "querida" esposa ha estado contactando a varios grupos que fueron los primeros en atacar-_

_-¡MIENTE!-_

_-Mama...- susurro Shou_

_-Recuerda la promesa Shou- dijo Kaoru soportando lágrimas_

_-Mitsuko, acérquese- ordenó el capitán_

_-Si mi capitán- dijo Mitsuko_

_-¡MITSUKO NOOOOO!-_

_-Mama...- susurro Shou_

_-¡Shou!- llamo Dai- Se valiente_

_-Si...-_

_-¿Ves estas armas?- pregunto el capitán_

_-Si mi capitán-_

_-Entonces, ¿sabe que es lo que tengo que hacer?- pregunto el capitán_

_-...Si mi capitán-_

_-Guardias, átenla y cuelguen la- ordeno el capitán_

_-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO¡- grito Tokio antes de lanzarse contra los soldados que se acercaban a Mitsuko con cuerdas_

_-Tokio- llamo Mitsuko- Acepto mi castigo_

_-Mitsuko...-_

_-Ya la oíste Tokio, Mitsuko acepta su castigo. Tu deberías de hacer lo mismo- dijo el capitán causando que Tokio gruñera del enojo- Átenla_

_Los soldados después de asegurarse que Tokio no iba a atacarlos y matarlos se acercaron a Mitsuko la ataron del cuello y la colgaron en una base automática que podía caerse cuando el capitán quisiera_

_-Mama- susurro Shou con la diferencia que esta vez ni Kaoru ni Dai le dijeron nada_

_-Lo que verán ahora sera una advertencia para toda la familia- dijo el capitán- No quiero enterarme que forman lazos con otras personas_

_El capitán pronto agarro una navaja de la mesa le aplico un veneno muy peligroso y se lo lanzo a Mitsuko creando una herida en su pierna..._

_-¡AAAAAAHHHH!- grito de dolor Mitsuko al sentir como el veneno corría por sus venas_

_-¡MITSUKO!-_

_-Tokio...estoy bien...esto no es nada arggghh- dijo Mitsuko antes de empezar a toser sangre_

_-¡MAMA!- gritaron los tres pequeños Matsubara_

_-Estoy bien mis pequeños- dijo Mitsuko con una sonrisa- Sean valientes_

_-Mama...-_

_Antes de que los Matsubara pudieran reaccionar el capitán agarro un látigo negro y le pego a Mitsuko varias veces llenando el látigo de sangre que pronto empezó a caer al suelo como una cascada._

_-Que esto sirva como ejemplo de lo que pasara si algún otro Matsubara nos traiciona- dijo el capitán antes de arrojar el látigo a los pies de Tokio y agarrar otro...con la diferencia de que este era eléctrico_

_-¡Por favor, deténgase!- lloro Shou_

_-Shou...recuerda la promesa- dijo Mitsuko antes de mostrar su última sonrisa- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!_

_El capitán activo el látigo y le pego a Mitsuko tres veces antes de mostrar una sonrisa antes su público...los Matsubara._

_-¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO!- grito Tokio_

_-Me pregunto que pasara primero- dijo el capitán mirando fijamente a Tokio- La espada atravesara Mitsuko o la cuerda alrededor de su cuello la matara primero...hay que averiguarlo_

_-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- gritaron los Matusbara al mismo momento que el capitán arrojaba su espada hacía Mitsuko y al mismo tiempo activaba la plataforma que se localizaba abajo de los pies de Mitsuko que de un momento a otro se abrió dejando caer a Mitsuko bruscamente para después recibir la espada del capitán directo en el corazón dando al inicio de su muerte..._

_[Recuerdo #4]_

_-Papa, ¿a donde vamós?- pregunto Kaoru mientras se ocultaba detrás de un árbol en las afueras de la academia_

_-Nos vamos de aquí- dijo Tokio mientras cargaba a Shou_

_-La mejor noticia que he recibido en toda mi vida- dijo Dai mientra se acercaba a Kaoru_

_-Se ha vuelto demasiado peligroso- dijo Tokio- No podemos seguir aquí..._

_-No se te podio haber ocurrido antes- dijo Kaoru irritada- De esa manera mama no hubiera muerto_

_-Kaoru- regaño Tokio_

_-Sabes que es verdad- dijo Kaoru mientras les daba la señal de que nadie estaba en su camino_

_-Pase lo que pase quédense juntos- dijo Tokio_

_-Lo dices como si nos fueras a dejar- dijo Dai_

_-Uno nunca sabe que pasara...puede que mi vida termine aquí en este mismo lugar- dijo Tokio- Es por eso que necesito que se cuiden uno a otro...no importa la situación_

_-Si papa- dijeron Kaoru y Dai_

_-Sigamos- ordeno Tokio_

_Los cuatro Matsubara salieron al jardín principal para después empezar a correr directo a la puerta que los llevaría a su livertad._

_-¡AHÍ ESTÁN!- grito un soldado para después activar una alarma que no solo despertó a Shou pero a todos _

_-Papa...- llamo Shou con voz temblorosa_

_-No te preocupes Shou, ya casi salimos de este infierno- dijo Tokio_

_-¡NO LOS DEJEN ESCAPAR!- se oyó la voz el capitán_

_Al llegar a la puerta Tokio bajó a Shou de su espalda, agarró a Dai y lo lanzó por encima de la puerta de hierro, seguido agarro a Shou y lo lanzó para que Dai lo pudiera agarrar, al último agarro a Kaoru y la lanzo no sin antes decirle "Cuida de tus hermanos." Las intenciones de Tokio después de lanzar a Kaoru fue trepar la puerta y salir corriendo con sus hijos, pero no contaba que el capitán llegara lo suficiente mente rápido para detenerlo atravesando una espada por su espalda para después sacarla y enterrarse la en la nuca._

_-¡PAPA!- gritaron los últimos Matsubara antes de salir corriendo llenos de lágrimas_

_-Te dije que no me importaría si te tenía que matar- dijo el capitán antes de sacar su espada del cuerpo de Tokio- ¡Abran la puerta y vayan por esos niños!_

**Nombre: Kaoru Matsubara**

**Edad: 15-16 años**

**Establecimiento: Indefinido**

**Kaoru Matsubara acaba de cumplir los 15 este sábado. Ha pasado un años desde que perdió a su padre y dos y medio desde que perdió a su madre. Kaoru en este momento se encuentra viajando de país en país, ciudad en ciudad, calle por calle tratando de ocultarse con sus hermanos de las garras de los Jojos y las nuestras. Kaoru no sabe de ningún lazo que sus padres tuvieron con nosotros y es posible que jamás lo haga. No hay ningún lugar donde no haya estado que nosotros no hemos estado. Los Jojo la quieren por su fuerza al igual que otros grupos...no se dan por vencidos. Varios lugares tienen carteles con la cara de Kaoru y sus hermanos para que todos sepan que no son permitidos en ciertas parte del mundo. Hemos perdido cualquier contacto con ellos así que no los podemos convencer a unirnos, sobretodo a Kaoru. **

_[Recuerdo #5]_

_-Mierda...- susurro Kaoru mientras se ocultaba en un callejón sin salida- Ese maldita Dai me las pagara por mandarme sola a cazar_

_Kaoru y sus hermanos se encontraban en Alemania en estos momentos, escondidos de los Jojo y los Utonium. Huyendo de los problemas en los cuales se habían metido, ocultándose de la verdad de que eran los últimos Matsubara con vida.. Tokio y Mitsuko habían muerto y habían dejado a los tres hermanos solos peleando la batalla de vida o era mas o menos la líder, pero Dai daba las ordenes y decidía a donde irían y que harían. Shou por ser el pequeño era el que menos se tenía que preocupar en cualquier tipo de situación. _

_-Encuentran a Matsubara- ordeno un general Jojo_

_-¿Cual de los tres señor?- pregunto un soldado_

_-Kaoru-_

_-¿Y los demás?-_

_-Maten los, la única que podemos utilizar para ganar esta guerra es Kaoru-_

_-Como ordene señor-_

_-Si claro- susurro Kaoru- Como si fuera lo suficientemente estúpida como para dejarme atrapar por ellos_

_-¡AHÍ ESTA SEÑOR!- grito un soldado al ver que Kaoru se encontraba asomado en un callejón sujetando un venado en sus manos- ¡EN ESE CALLEJÓN!_

_-¡ATRAPEN LA!- grito el general antes de que unos 20 a 30 soldados se dirigieran en la misma dirección que la de Kaoru- ¡NO SE ATREVAN A REGRESAR SIN ELLA!_

_-Si señor- dijeron los soldados antes de empezar a correr_

_-Lo bueno de esto es que no me pueden disparar- dijo Kaoru antes de empezar a correr por las calles, o lo que queda de ella, de Alemania_

_-Es muy rápida- dijo un soldado_

_-No hay duda de por que el amo Jojo la quiere en nuestro equipo- dijo otro soldado_

_-Dejen de hablar y empiecen a correr- dijo otro soldado_

_-Así o mas patéticos- dijo Kaoru antes de doblar en una esquina y entrar en un agujero en la pared en una carnicería que llevaba a un subterráneo secreto donde Dai y Shou se encontraban alarmados al no saber donde estaba su hermana._

_-¿Donde esta la muy imbécil?- _

_-Tranquilízate Dai- dijo Shou al ver que su hermano mayor no dejaba de caminar en su lugar mordiéndose las uñas, o las que le quedaban_

_-Ya lleva fuera mas de cuatro horas Shou, ¿¡COMO MIERDA QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILICE?! _

_-Recuerda que Kaoru tuvo que ir al bosque a cazar, el bosque esta a una hora en auto y si te lo recuerdo ella fue CAMINANDO genio, es normal que se tarde-_

_-Aún así no debería de ser tan lenta, pero tiene sentido en realidad-_

_-¿Que tiene sentido?-_

_-Que sea tan lenta, después de todo con ese GRAN trasero que tiene estoy seguro que se atora en cualquier lugar ajajajaja-_

_-¡CALLATE!- grito Kaoru antes de darle un puñetazo a Dai_

_-Bienvenida hermana- dijo Shou antes de brincar en la espalda de Kaoru y tratar de hacerle una llave_

_-Aplica mas fuerza en el hombro Shou- dijo Kaoru antes de poner abajo el venado- Así no se te escapan_

_Kaoru rápidamente hizo la misma llave en Shou aplicando mas fuerza_

_-Muy...bien- dijo Shou agarrando grandes bocanadas de aire después de que Kaoru lo soltara después de que se hubiera puesto azul casi morado_

_-Un venado, ¿eso es todo?- pregunto Dai empezando el fuego_

_-Los Jojo me emboscaron en el bosque- dijo Kaoru mientras se sentaba mientras le daba un masaje a su hombro- Tuve suerte de capturar a nuestro amiguito antes de que me empezaran a perseguir como si fuera una criminal_

_-En el punto de vista de ellos...ERES una criminal- dijo Dai antes de empezar a cocinar al venado_

**Nombre: Kaoru Matsubara**

**Edad: 17-18 años**

**Establecimiento: Townsville**

**Kaoru Matusbara es el objetivo mas difícil que hemos tenido hasta ahora. Puede que no sea muy buena en cuanto a velocidad y agilidad, pero aún así su fuerza es insuperable. Dai y Shou aún siguen con ella pero no hemos sabido mucho de ellos. Sabemos, gracias a los diferentes soldados que han fracasado en enfrentarse a Kaoru, que se ha echo mas fuerte desde que se unió a la AMS. Lo único que nos preocupa acerca de ella, es que no ha desarrollado la habilidad de matar a sus enemigos. Los lastima y puede que les rompa unos cuantos huesos pero no usa las medidas necesarias para sobrevivir si algún día se convierte en una Utonium. Debido a la poca información que tenemos, la única información de a quien ha matado es indefinida...lo único de lo que si estamos seguros es que en su vida a matado a 14 personas en total. Sus identidades aún siguen desconocidas.**

_[Recuerdo #6]_

_En la antigua casa Matsubara se encontraban Shou llorando a mares, Dai tratando de consolarlo y Kaoru a lado de seis cuerpos del equipo Jojo._

_-Lamento que tuviste que ver eso Shou- dijo Kaoru mientras dejaba su martillo en la mesa llena de polvo_

_-Tranquilo Shou...se que es difícil aceptar la verdad...pero Kaoru hizo lo que hizo para protegernos- dijo Dai_

_-¡QUIERO QUE ESTA GUERRA SE ACABE YA!-_

_-Todos queremos que se acaba Shou- dijo Kaoru mientras quitaba uno a uno los cuerpos del suelo- pero..._

_-¡NO ME HABLES ASESINA!- _

_-¡Shou!- regaño Dai_

_-No lo molestes Dai, Shou sigue sin entender lo que pasa y lo que aveces tenemos que hacer...deja que crezca y después entenderá lo que paso aquí- dijo Karou- Llevalo a dormir...yo me encargo de limpiar este desorder_

_-Si- dijo Dai antes de llevarse a Shou a su antigua habitación donde se encontraba un colchón y diferentes cobertores_

_Kaoru se quedo sola, había matado a seis personas...sabía que fue por protección pero aún así...le dolía tener que tomar medidas tan drásticas...sobre todo enfrente de sus hermanos. Kaoru sabía que Shou simplemente estaba pasmado al ver tanta sangre. Era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Shou volviera a hablar con Kaoru, solo tenía que esperar. _

_Después de años de estar lejos de la ciudad de Townsville, los tres Matsubara habían regresado a su ciudad natal, solo que en vez de ser la misma ciudad llena de color y alegría ahora era un cementerio. Los edificios destrozados, lugares donde bombas habían detonado, esqueletos de las victimas que habían caído ante la ira que la guerra había traído._

_-Demonios...- susurro Kaoru al sacar todos los cuerpos de su antigua casa- Esta vez si me pase de gandaya...debí acordarme que Shou no se a acostumbrado a esta guerra o al echo de personas mueren, sobre todo en este tipo de situaciones_

_-Recuerden que la situación con los Matsubara es muy delicada, con Tokio y Mitsuko muertos los chicos piensan de nosotros como una abominación- dijo un capitán de los Utonium mientras que hablaba con dos soldados- No podemos forzarlos a creer otra cosa de nosotros aparte de lo que ya han escuchado...pero tenemos que intentar, Tokio fue un gran amigo y soldado debemos guiar a sus hijos en la misma dirección_

_-Bravo...bravo...bravo- dijo Kaoru mientras le aplaudía al capitán- Que buen actor, el mejor que he visto en años, bravo_

_-Señorita Matsubara- dijo el capitán con asombro- No sabía que se encontraba aquí_

_-No me de esa mierda, usted sabía que estaba aquí escuchando- dijo Kaoru mientras maldecía en lo bajo al recordar que había dejado su arma en casa- Lo que no puedo creer es que a pesar de que sabe que se la verdad sigue con su acto de héroe y amigo de la familia...le tengo que aplaudir por dar un buen ejemplo de como son los Utonium...unas sabandijas sin corazón_

_-Toda tu vida has pensado de nosotros como un error, un grupo que solo quiere poder...pero te equivocas y tu padre lo sabía- dijo el capitán_

_-¡NO META A MI PADRE EN ESTO!- grito Kaoru poniéndose en posición de ataque- Mi padre jamás se juntaría con un grupo como el de ustedes_

_-Kaoru, se que es difícil de creer pero tu padre era amigo de nuestro líder- dijo el capitán mientras se acercaba lentamente a Kaoru- Siempre nos apoyo y nosotros a el...ven con nosotros y sabrás toda la verdad acerca de tu padre trabajando con nosotros_

_-¡CAYESE!- grito Kaoru antes de darle una patada en la quijada al capitán sacándolo volando- ¡DEJE DE TRATAR TAN DURO EN CONVENCERME EN UNIRME A UNA CAUSA CON LA META DE CONSEGUIR PODER PARA DESTRUIR A LOS DÉBILES!_

_-Se equivoca- dijo un soldado- Solo queremos ayudar_

_-Al parecer no tenemos otra opción mas que hacer esto por la fuerza- dijo el otro solado mientras sacaba su espada y se dirigía a Kaoru con intención de lastimar la, pero Kaoru fue mas rápida causando que el soldado perdiera su espada gracias a que Kaoru lo pateo en su mano para después golpearlo en el estomago y hacerle una llave rompiéndole el brazo._

_-¡NO ME TOQUE MALDITO!-_

_-¿Donde están tus hermanos Kaoru?- pregunto el capitán cuando se recupero del golpe_

_-Porque tendría que decirle donde están a un desgraciado infeliz- dijo Kaoru _

_-Estarán en peligro si se quedan junto a ti Kaoru- dijo el capitán- Varios grupos te quieren como una de ellos, puede que usen a tus hermanos en tu contra...si se quedan contigo pondrás sus vidas en riesgo_

_-¡NO ME DIGA ESE TIPO DE MIERDA!- dijo Kaoru mientras le daba un puñetazo al capitán forzándolo a dar varios pasos hacía atrás- ¡MIENTRAS QUE ESTE CON MIS HERMANOS, ELLOS ESTÁN A SALVO...SI SE LOS DOY LO ÚNICO QUE CAUSARE SERA LA MUERTE DE ELLOS!_

_-¡ENTIENDE QUE ES POR SU PROPIO BIEN!-_

_-¡CÁLLESE¡-_

**Nombre: Kaoru Matsubara**

**Edad: 18 (ACTUALIDAD)**

**Establecimiento: Edificio Utonium (guerrera)**

**Han pasado 10 años desde que la guerra empezó, 10 largos años en los cuales nadie pudo atrapar a Kaoru. En estos momentos se encuentra con nosotros en el estado de guerrera, como sospechamos sus resultados fueron parecidos a los de Butch. Ambos muestran gran fuerza y potencial, no tenemos ninguna duda de que son lo que necesitamos para empezar los planes PPGZ y RRBZ. El proyecto RRBZ ya va en curso, pero puede que el proyecto PPGZ tome tiempo debido a la situación con Momoko. Los hermanos de Kaoru, Shou y Dai, están bajo nuestro cuidado al otro lado del mundo. Por ahora no han mostrado resultados de confianza hacía nosotros, y no creo que veamos resultados por algún tiempo. Kaoru piensa que somos enemigos, ella nos conoce por la reputación que tenemos alrededor del mundo por lo cual es muy difícil que nos mostremos con ella como amigos por algún tiempo. Esperamos ver mejorías en su actitud. El proyecto PPGZ debe de iniciar lo mas pronto posible, antes de que sea muy tarde y todo lo que conozcamos sera destruido gracias al plan 2.**

**[Fin de Vida de Kaoru]**

-Eso paso, según estos archivos- dijo Butch cuando terminó de contarle a Brick y a Boomer lo que Kaoru había pasado antes de venir aquí

-Es muy triste- dijo Boomer

-Perdió a su padre y a su madre de pequeña...lo peor es de que los mataron en frente de ella- dijo Brick

-Y sus hermanos, de seguro fue así como convencieron a Kaoru de venir aquí...secuestraron a sus hermanos y le dijeron que si no venía los mataban- dijo Butch

-Tiene sentido- dijo Brick- Los últimos Matsubara...

-No puedo creer que las chicas hayan tenido una vida tan triste- dijo Boomer

-No te sientas mal por ellas...recuerda que ellas son solo piezas en neustro juego- dijo Brcik mientras miraba una foto en un escritorio donde salian Boomer y Butch uno encima del otro (N/A: No como eso...bola de pervertidos me insultan al pensar de esa manera jajajaja xP no se crean que yo también lo pense...y si no lo pensaron lamento haberlos

traumado :P) Ken en medio con una invención rara que había inventado ese mismo día y a Momoko y a Brick juntos; Momoko abrazando a Brick y este rascándose la cabeza de vergüenza- No podemos distraernos...

-Tienes razón- dijo Butch- Pero, todavía hay algo que no entiendo...

-El objeto puntiagudo es el tenedor, el que tiene filo es un cuchillo y el objeto mágico redondo es una cuchara- explico Boomer

-¡Imbécil!- regaño Butch mientras le daba un zape a Boomer- Me refiero a que en todos los archivos hablan de el proyecto PPGZ y RRBZ...pero siempre dicen que el proyecto PPGZ se demorará debido a la relación que tiene Momoko con las chicas...

-¿Y eso que?- pregunto Boomer

-Momoko ha de ser la líder o el vínculo principal del proyecto...si no ya hubieran dado inicio al programa- explico Butch

-Puede ser- dijo Brick- Ahora que lo piensa...Ken era el que quería que Momoko fuera la líder de ese grupo entonces...

-¿Que pasa Brick?- pregunto Boomer

-Nosotros somos el proyecto RRBZ- dijo Brick

Y hasta ahí le dejo por hoy jeje n.n Nuevamente lamento haberme tardado siglos en actualizar, pero aquí estoy de nuevo jajaja ^.^ Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, gracias por leer y puuuuuuuuuueeeeeees nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo donde el pasado de Moko sera revelado jijii xD

Biie Biie


	7. Lo Que Nos PasoParte 3 Momoko

"_**Matar por Placer"**_

Hola, aquí me reporto a las 5:00am después de ver una película de terror...jeje no puedo dormir ^.^ Como no puedo dormir decidí subir un capítulo y con eso aquí me tienen x3 Hoy los traigo el capítulo que revela el pasado de Momoko xD ¡Que emoción! Espero que les guste y pues nos vemos abajo :)

**Daliachicacereal:** Que bueno que te está gustando ^.^ Espero no haberte echo esperar tanto y si lo hice...perdón soy muy floja :P Gracias por tu apoyo y por comentar xD

**Guest:** Perdón si me tarde xP No te preocupes que te dedico un capítulo donde estén solo ellos dos xD Pero con besos y todo :3 Para no desilusionarte jaja Espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy y muchas gracias por comentar n.n

**AyameHikari:** La verdad no es nada, yo soy la que debería estar diciendo gracias ya que tu me apoyas en esto y la verdad me siento honrada por tener a una lectora como tu :) ¿Quien no adora a los RRBZ? Lo tienen todo; el carácter, los músculos, el perfil griego, ¿que es lo que no tienen? Muy pronto te daré lo prometido, te diré la razón de porque las chicas jamás se buscaron unas o otras y las chicas se darán cuenta que los chicos tienen sus archivos ^.^ Lo se, soy muy cruel y van a pasar varias veces en las cuales te dejare colgada con información...solo un aviso xD Jejeje me alegraste el día cuando me entere que te di curiosidad :) Y cuidado que todavía te voy a dar más ya que en este capítulo uno se entera un poco mas de la razón por la cual los chicos son se unieron a la organización Utonium. Pero que lindas palabras escribes x3 Mereces un OSCAR por mejor ¿escritora comprensiva? Yo que se...¡pero mereces uno! n.n Sobre el escape de Miyako, ya me diste TODA la idea del capítulo donde tendrá puesto...tengo las tácticas, planos, ya está todo planeado y todo gracias a ti...y no te preocupes haré que Momoko se arrepienta por decirles eso, pero eso no significa que tendrán una "amistosa" relación ^.^ Eso vendrá después :) Tus comentarios para mi son salvaciones, siempre me das nuevas ideas y te agradezco por eso n.n Espero no haberte echo esperar tanto y espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy ^.^ Me alegra saber que tengo una lectora como tu ^.^

**ppg y yo:** ¡No, no los mate! Estoy segura que diste fiesta por eso ¿verdad? Jajaja ^.^ Si, creo que me pase con lo gore...demasiado Mortal Kombat ¬¬ En estos días ¿quien no es bipolar? Todas las personas que conozco cambian de carácter muy seguido para mi gusto...x3 Descuida si tu mueres...yo...yo moriré también ya que, la verdad es que...yo tampoco soy buena en nada de lo que uno necesita para sobrevivir :P Así que no estarás sola cuando sostengan un cuchillo a tu cuello, yo también estaré ahí xD Jejejejeje doble sentido, jamás falla, a mi también me traumaron mis amigas, que tiempos aquellos cuando no entendías nada pervertido de pequeño, pero a todo le das doble sentido de grande ^.^ Espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy y gracias por comentar :3

**blossomxbrick041999:** Me alegra oír...leer xD que te esta gustando. Espero no haberme tardado mucho que digamos jejeje...x3 Gracias por comentar ^.^

**powerdark:** Jajaja tienes razón :) Si soy una pervertida...y de lo peor :P De lo cual estoy muy orgullosa n.n Te doy una idea básica de lo que es...ok...¿lista?...¿segura?...muy bien...¿estas segura que estas segura?...¿pero estas segura?...¿te estoy hartando?...¿estas segura?...xD Ok, ok, ok, ya te digo x3 Los proyectos PPGZ y RRBZ son como la "solución" a la guerra según los Utonium, es un proyecto que reúne a los mejores guerreros para utilizarlos como una arma y eso es lo único que decir por ahora ya que pronto explicare mas xP El termino "Son solo piezas de nuestro juego" es cuando tu solo utilizas a alguien para completar tu meta. Te explico, ¿has visto Harry Potter, la última que salio? (Si no la has visto ahorita te doy otro ejemplo) Cuando Harry tuvo que morir a manos de Voldemort para destruir el último Horocrux, Harry utilizó a Voldemort para matarlo mas adelante ¿me entiendes? Ok otro ejemplo...mmmm...¿Has visto la película de Hércules de Disney? Pues si ves como Ades usa a la chava esa que viste de morado para hacer que Hércules renunciara a sus poderes para poder destruir a la ciudad con sus monstruos es algo parecido ya que Ades solo uso a la chava para cumplir su objetivo, ¿me comprendes mendes? Si no encontrare una manera mas fácil de explicarme ya que, como ya viste, no soy muy buena explicando lo que quiero decir :P No te puedo decir si a Brick le gusta Momoko...(No te creas SI LE GUSTA xD) El pasado de los chicos se explicara mas adelante ya que...ellos no son lo que aparentan descubrirás un poco mas en este capítulo ^.^ Espero no haberte echo esperar demasiado. Gracias por comentar n.n

Yo ya no tengo nada mas que decir así que...nos vemos abajo n.n

"_**Matar por Placer cap 7: Lo Que Nos Paso...Parte 3"**_

_**[Momoko]**_

-Momoko ha de ser la líder o el vínculo principal del proyecto...si no ya hubieran dado inicio al programa- explico Butch

-Puede ser- dijo Brick- Ahora que lo piensa...Ken era el que quería que Momoko fuera la líder de ese grupo entonces...

-¿Que pasa Brick?- pregunto Boomer

-Nosotros somos el proyecto RRBZ- dijo Brick

-¿Que?- preguntaron Butch y Boomer al realizar lo que su líder acababa de decir

-Tiene sentido ahora que lo pienso- dijo Brick- Nos dividieron en dos equipos, las chicas en uno y nosotros en otro

-¿Hicieron planes con nosotros?- pregunto Boomer

-Ja que mal que no va a salir como quieren- se burlo Butch- Nosotros solo estamos aquí por la misión, cuando la terminemos nos largamos de este basurero lleno de Utoniums

-Que mal que el profesor no sepa que solo venimos aquí por trabajo- dijo Brick con una sonrisa terrorífica llena de odio

-Dejando eso para otro día- dijo Boomer- Brick, ¿puedes explicar la vida de Momoko?

-Supongo- dijo Brick

-Ahora si es el momento de la verdad- dijo Butch

-La vida de Momoko es complicada- dijo Brick- Sufrió mucho ya que ella siempre estuvo solo, desde el inicio de la guerra...

**[Vida de Momoko]**

**Nombre: Momoko Akatsutsumi**

**Edad: 1-8 años**

**Establecimiento: Townsville**

**Momoko Akatsutsumi es bien conocida en la ciudad de Townsville al igual que sus amigas, Kaoru Matsubara y Miyako Gotokuji. Momoko es una niña dulce, pero al mismo tiempo tiene su carácter. Siempre muestra un lado amable hacia todos aquellos que lo necesitan, pero eso no significa que cuando alguien la provoque no sepa como defenderse. Su madre, **(N/A: Lo siento pero no me se los nombres de sus padres, solo me se el de su hermana) **Haruka Akatsutsumi y su esposo Kotaro Akatsutsumi son ambos doctores en el hospital que se encuentra cerca del centro de la ciudad; Haruka acaba de tener una bebe llamada Kuriko por lo tanto ha dejado de trabajar para cuidar de su familia. La familia Akatsutsumi vive en una casa que se encuentra cerca del centro de la ciudad a unas pocas cuadros del templo donde vive Miyako. Momoko atiende a la escuela primaria de Townsville que le queda a 15 minutos caminando. Momoko es la mas sobresaliente de la clase y la mas ágil también. Sus reportes de educación física son los segundos mejores de la clase, pero siempre lleva el primer lugar cuando se trata de estudios. **

_[Recuerdo #1]_

_En la casa Akatsutsumi se encuentran Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru viendo su programa favorito "Los Teletubis," Haruka se encuentra haciendo la comida mientras que la pequeña Kuriko está sentada en su silla de bebé._

_-¡Chicas la comida está lista!- se oyó la voz de Haruka Akatsutsumi_

_-Vamos- dijeron Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru antes de apagar la televisión y dirigirse a la cocina_

_-¿Que es lo que vamos a comer hoy mama?- pregunto Momoko al sentarse en medio de Kaoru y Miyako_

_-Hoy vamos a tener Pollo Teriyaki- dijo Haruka mientras colocaba cuatro platos en la mesa llenos de arroz con tres banderillas de pollo cubiertas con la salsa Teriyaki de la familia Akatsutsumi y una pequeña ensalada a un lado._

_-¡Se ve delicioso Sra. Akatsutsumi!- dijo Miyako con una sonrisa_

_-Eres muy amable Miyako- dijo Haruka mientras les daba a cada chica un vaso con jugo de naranja_

_-Veo que Kuriko piensa lo mismo- dijo Kaoru mientras Kuriko agarraba arroz del plato de Haruka y se lo metía a la boca tirando la mitad al suelo_

_-¿O será que mama hizo el arroz para Kuriko mas delicioso?- pregunto Momoko tratando de hacer enojar a su mama_

_-¡Momoko!- regaño Haruka_

_-Después de todo Kuriko es tu favorita- dijo Momoko llevando un pedazo de pollo a su boca_

_-¡MOMOKO!-_

_-Admítelo mama- dijo Momoko agarrando su servilleta- Si tuvieras que elegir entre Kuriko y yo, escogerías Kuriko sin desperdiciar un segundo_

_-¡MOMOKO AKATSUTSUMI!-_

_-Jajaja- se rió Momoko al ver que su plan había funcionado- Solo brome mama_

_-Odio cuando dices esas cosas- dijo Haruka- Tu sabes que si tuviera que decidir entre Kuriko y tu, haría lo que sea para salvarlas a las dos_

_-Ya lo se mama- dijo Momoko- Como ya te dije, solo bromeaba_

_-Momoko no es bueno que juegues así con los sentimientos de tu madre- regaño Miyako_

_-Actuás como mi madre- dijo Momoko_

_-La verdad yo entiendo a Momoko- dijo Kaoru- Los menores son los que reciben mas atención así que es normal que uno tenga la idea de que los quieren mas_

_-Es porque son pequeños y necesitan mas atención para que no se lastimen- dijo Haruka_

_-Pero eso no evita que uno piense mal- dijo Kaoru_

_-Kaoru tiene razón- dijo Momoko- En todo momento estas con Kuriko, no es mi culpa que des la imagen incorrecta_

_-Ambas están mal- dijo Miyako- Puede que la Sra. Akatsutsumi pase mas tiempo con Kuriko pero eso no significa que se ha olvidado de Momoko_

_-Miyako tiene razón- dijo Haruka- ¿Como es que Miyako es la única que entiende?_

_-Es que Miyako es la única que no tiene hermanos- dijo Momoko en el mismo tono que lo dijo Haruka para molestarla_

_-¡Momoko!- regaño Haruka- ¡No me arremedes!_

_-No me arremedes- dijo Momoko_

_-Vas a ver ahorita-_

_-Jajajajaja- se rió Momoko a la advertencia de su madre_

_-Un día de estos me vas a sacar canas verdes- dijo Haruka mientras le daba pollo a Kuriko_

_-Jajajajajajaja- se rieron las chicas_

_-¿Segura que no las tienes ya?- pregunto Momoko después de que Kuriko le hubiera lanzado un pedazo de lechuga al cabello de su madre_

_-¡Kuriko!- regaño en una dulce voz Haruka- No avientes comida_

_-Jajajajajajajaja- se rieron las tres chicas_

_-Ustedes si que son un trió- dijo Haruka- Miyako la mas dulce, Kaoru la mas fuerte y Momoko la mas irritante...digo inteligente_

_-Y Kuriko es el perro maravilla- se burlo Momoko a lo cual Haruka le dio una mirada que le advirtió que dejara de burlarse de Kuriko_

_-¡Que mala eres con tu hermana!- dijo Miyako- Es la bebe mas dulce y tierna que e visto_

_-¿Me regañas a mi? Mejor regaña a Kaoru, ella siempre esta luchando con Dai y Shou- dijo Momoko_

_-Defensa personal- dijo Kaoru- La necesitas cuando eres la única niña_

_-Si claro- dijo Momoko con sarcasmo_

_-¿Quieres que te de una lección cerdita?- pregunto Kaoru mientras se ponía en posición de ataque_

_-Si te atreves sandía- dijo Momoko antes de que Kaoru le cayera encima_

_[Recuerdo #2]_

_-¡Ya llegue!- grito Momoko al llegar a su casa después de ir al lugar donde se encontraba con sus amigas todos los días antes de ir a jugar...el mismo lugar donde habían echo el pacto hace uno meses atrás...solo que esta vez regresaba antes de lo planeado ya que sus amigas no estaban ahí- Miyako y Kaoru no estaban en el parque, las espere pero jamás llegaron así que decidí venirme a la casa para llamarlas...¡¿Mama?!_

_¿Donde estaba su madre y Kuriko? ¿Habían dejado la casa para ir a buscarla por haberse tardado en llegar? Pero si había regresado antes de lo normal...¿Se habían ido a dar un paseo tal vez? No, no se iría sin dejar una nota o haberle dicho antes. Momoko pensó que su madre podía estar arriba durmiendo, después de todo siempre estaba cansada después de que Kuriko había nacido. Así que se dirigió al cuarto de sus padres donde toco la puerta primero y al no recibir respuesta entro con cuidado para no despertar a nadie. Pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que el cuarto estaba vacío...completamente. Nadie estaba ahí ni tampoco nada estaba ahí...parecía que nadie había estado en el cuarto por años. La ropa de su familia no estaba, las fotografías que adornaban las paredes no estaban, los muebles estaban vacíos...no había nada._

_-¿Mama?- pregunto Momoko con temor- ¿Donde estas?_

_Momoko buscó de pies a cabeza por la casa. Solo le faltaba buscar en su cuarto y con eso su búsqueda llegaba a su fin. Pero el último cuarto de la casa que no había revisado, era el que sujetaba los secretos mas oscuros...Al entrar a su cuarto Momoko vio una imagen completamente diferente a lo que esperaba. La mayoría de su ropa ya no estaba y la demás estaba quemada o echa pedazos, las fotos de ella con sus amigas y familia estaban en el piso con los marcos rotos y sin contar que alguien las había recortado dejando un hoyo donde se suponía que la cara de Momoko estaba, los peluches que tenía en su cama estaban destrozados y su oso de felpa favorito ya no estaba ahí. ¿Que paso? ¿Donde estaban sus padres?_

_Momoko entro en pánico y se salio de su casa lo mas pronto posible. Haruka le había dicho a Momoko varias veces, que si algo malo pasaba que se fuera directamente a la casa de la vecina, y eso es exactamente lo que hizo. En las calles había gente corriendo, una imagen muy diferente a cuando Momoko llego a su casa, como si el mundo tuviera prisa. Sin darse cuenta de mucho, Momoko llego a la casa de la vecina de enfrente; al momento en el cual iba a alcanzar por el timbre la puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a una señora de la edad de Haruka con cabello morado y ojos dorados. La señora cargaba una maleta llena hasta el tope, se notaba que no iba a estar en su casa por un largo tiempo._

_-¡Momoko!- exclamo la señora al no haber esperado a encontrarse a Momoko sin su familia en una situación como esta- ¿¡QUE DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ Y NO EN EL BARCO?!_

_-¿Barco?- pregunto Momoko sin saber de que hablaba_

_-¿Donde está tu familia?- pegunto la señora mientras empezaba a correr con Momoko a su lado_

_-No lo se- dijo Momoko entrando en pánico- No estaban en la casa, nuestra ropa no esta ahí y todo esta vacío_

_-No me sorprende después de todo tenemos que irnos de Townsville- dijo la señora_

_-¿A que se refiere?- pregunto Momoko_

_-¿Estabas en el parque con Miyako y Kaoru?- pregunto la señora_

_-Se suponía que debería estar ahí...pero jamás llegaron- dijo Momoko empezando a llorar_

_-Deben de estar lejos o muertas- _

_-¿¡MUERTAS?!-_

_-O lejos- dijo la vecina para no hacer llorar mas a Momoko_

_-¿Por que dirías algo así?-_

_-Momoko...estamos en guerra- explico la señora- Todos los habitantes de Townsville tienen que dejar la ciudad para ir a un mejor...un lugar para poder sobrevivir_

_-¿Quien nos ataca?- pregunto Momoko llorando a mares mientras corría por las calles_

_-Un grupo llamado Jojo-_

_-¿Que es lo que quieren?-_

_-Matarnos-_

_-¿¡ENTONCES MATARON A MI FAMILIA?!-_

_-Estoy segura que tu familia a de estar en el barco que nos llevara a un lugar seguro-_

_-¿Donde está el barco?- _

_-En la bahía, cerca de las afueras de Townsville-_

_-Es ahí a donde todos van, ¿verdad?- _

_-Probablemente-_

_Momoko y su vecina siguieron corriendo por las calles junto muchas otras personas. Familias de todos los tamaños se encontraban corriendo por sus vidas, varias personas tenían sus animales con ellos mientras que otros solamente se preocupaban por si mismos. Pánico, desastre, locura...pocas palabras que describían la escena que Momoko estaba viendo. Solamente se podían escuchar los gritos de las personas al alrededor...hasta que un sonido nuevo apareció. Balas...disparos...gritos...personas cayendo. Los Jojo habían llegado y venían armados. Al enterarse que los habitantes de Townsville tenían una ruta de escape empezaron a atacar y matar a cualquiera que parecía débil. Gente empezó a caer a los pies de Momoko, sangre salpicó el vestido que estaba usando, lágrimas y sollozos se escuchaban de las personas. Un señor que cayó gracias a una bala al corazón causando que soltara la mano de su hija de seis años, ella al ver a su padre en el suelo se acerco a el para intentar despertarlo de lo que ella creyó que era un sueño...pero antes de que tuviera tiempo para realizar que su padre estaba muerto una bala atraviesa su cabeza y cae al suelo alado de su padre...Momoko al ver esta imagen llora mas al pensar que esa podía ser el futuro de varias personas...la muerte. Antes de poder reaccionar se da cuenta del algo, su vecina cae al suelo y ella se encuentra corriendo sola. Al ver esto se da vuelta y ve a su vecina en el suelo. Momoko no duda un segundo y corre hacia ella, cuando regresa a donde esta su vecina ve que ha recibido tres balazos al pecho. Lo malo, todavía estaba viva._

_-¡No mueras, no mueras por favor!- pidió Momoko mientras se arrodillaba _

_-Vete de aquí Momoko- dijo sin aire y con dificultad- Encuentra a tu familia y vive_

_Sus últimas palabras antes de morir. Momoko al ver que estaba muerta soltó mas lágrimas se dio media vuelta y continuo corriendo esquivando a los cuerpos que se hallaban en el suelo. Esquivo sin querer varias balas y con eso gano la atención del equipo Jojo. Momoko corrió por otros 20 minutos sin parar, la gente que había sobrevivido como ella a la masacre de atrás se encontraban junto a ella. Momoko al ver el barco corrió con mas rapidez, las esperanzas de ver a su familia de nuevo era lo que le daba fuerza. Momoko junto con los demás se acercaron a la bahía para que ver la puerta por donde se podía entrar era por arriba de la colina ya que el barco era muy grande. Sin pensarlo dos veces todos se dirigieron a la colina donde había un puente de madera por donde podían pasar. La vista de Momoko se dirigió a donde habían varias personas con sus maletas, estaba buscando a su familia. Después de segundos de observar a la gente que estaba en el barco cuidadosamente vio a su familia. Su padre se encontraba cargando a Kuriko quien estaba tomando su jugo de naranja en su vaso de princesas y su madre se encontraba sosteniendo una maleta rosa con el nombre "Momoko" escrita en ella y en sus manos sostenía el oso de felpa favorito de Momoko. Al ver que su familia no se había olvidado de ella una sonrisa apareció en su rostro...pero esa sonrisa se borro al ver que el puente que los ayudaría a subirse al barco se separaba de la tierra ya que el barco necesitaba zarpar. El puente se fue yendo, varias personas que llegaron trataron de saltar para alcanzarlo pero no llegaron y cayeron al agua._

_-¡MAMA!- grito Momoko, el grito alcanzo los oídos de Haruka la cual volteo para encontrar a su hija corriendo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El puente ya no estaba en su lugar y no había manera de ayudar a su hija al subir.-¡MAMA!_

_-Lo siento...- dijo Haruka al viento antes de tirar las cosas de Momoko por la cubierta, la mochila se hundió mientras que el oso de color naranja con una corbata verde se quedo flotando_

_-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-_

_De la nada varias personas del equipo Jojo se acercan a donde Momoko y otras personas se encontraban llorando al ver que su única esperanza se había ido_

_-¡TU ME DIJISTE QUE KURIKO NO ERA TU FAVORITA, ME MENTISTE!- grito Momoko antes de ser tomada por un hombre del equipo Jojo y ver a su familia yendo junto con los demás lejos de su alcance. _

**Nombre: Momoko Akatsutsumi**

**Edad: 9-14 años**

**Establecimiento: Townsville [Unidad 75 Jojo]**

**Momoko Akatsutsumi es una de los pocos sobrevivientes que fueron reclutados por el equipo Jojo. Los demás fueron asesinados enfrente de aquellos que fueron aceptados para mostrarles quienes mandaban en la unidad. Su familia la dejo, Haruka al pensar que no la podía salvar la abandono y tiro cualquier recuerdo que podía tener relación con Momoko. Cuando fuimos a buscar sobrevivientes que podían estar escondidos nos encontramos flotando por la bahía una mochila con ropa de Momoko y un peluche de muy mal estado que le pertenecía a ella. Momoko esta del lado de los Jojo contra su voluntad, varios agentes que se metieron al edificio donde entrenan a los reclutas aclaman haber visto a Momoko apunto de escapar varias veces ya. Por lo que sabemos han acostumbrado a Momoko a matar al estilo Jojo, lo cual ella no acepta del todo. Los archivos que los Jojo mantienen acerca de cuantas personas mata cada soldado en entrenamiento han caído en nuestras manos mostrando horribles resultados. Momoko, según los archivos, ha matado mas de 600 personas con tan solo haber estado ahí ocho meses. Momoko es la mejor recluta de Townsville que el equipo Jojo ha tenido. Fusilio Lumpkins es el capitán a cargo de su desempeño. Tenemos esperanzas de poder rescatar a Momoko junto con los demás, para que se unan a nuestra causa. Pero por ahora, tenemos que esperar a que escape para no poner en riesgo a los agentes que se esconden dentro de la unidad.**

_[Recuerdo #3]_

_-Bien echo Momoko- dijo un señor alto y gordo de piel roja, casi rosa, nariz grande bigote grueso vestido de uniforme con pistolas en su cinturón._

_-Me da igual- dijo Momoko con cara seria...Alrededor de Momoko se encontraban varios cuerpos de chicos y chicas de varias edades; desde seis años hasta 19. Los Jojo de vez en cuando tenían a los mas débiles en un cuarto donde el mas fuerte de todos se encontraba. Como los gladiadores luego peleaban por sus vidas en un estadio lleno de leones hambrientos. A todos se les daba a escoger una arma y tenían que pelear contra otros. Para poder salir tenían que matar para demostrar su fuerza y habilidad. Unos solo se paraban ahí esperando a alguien que entrara y los salvara. Otros agarraban la primera arma que se encontraban y empezaban a matar a todos para sobrevivir, para salvarse. Momoko se quedaba quieta para ver que pasaba; primero siempre iban por los mas débiles del grupo, los que nada mas se paraban ahí esperando un milagro...después iban por Momoko y la trataban de matar en lo cual todos fracasaban._

_-Pero aún me decepcionas Momoko- dijo el capitán- No matas cuando tienes oportunidad, oh no, tu matas cuando te tienes que defender. Entiende que como miembro del escuadrón Jojo debes matar a TODOS LOS DÉBILES_

_-Me da igual Fuzzy- dijo Momoko con una mirada llena de odio_

_-¡MI NOMBRE ES FUSILIO LUMPKINS NIÑA INSOLENTE !- grito el capitán antes de darle un puñetazo a Momoko directo en la cara_

_-Tu dices Fusilio Lumpkins, yo escucho Fuzzy Lumpkins- dijo Momoko mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su nariz_

_-Si sigues comportándote así no tendré otra opción mas que matarte- _

_-Mata me, me estarías haciendo un favor-_

_-Aún con eso, que vergüenza Momoko...Se que tus padres te abandonaron al saber que tu hermana pequeña es MUCHO mejor que tu, sin contar que tus amigas de tu infancia se olvidaron de ti-_

_-¡CAYESE!- grito Momoko antes de darle una patada en el estómago a Fuzzy- ¡NO ME RECUERDES DE ESOS HIJOS DE PERRA!_

_-¡Que maneras son esas de tratar a tu superior!- regaño Fuzzy mientras agarraba a Momoko del cuello y la estrellaba contra la pared apretando su cuello cada vez mas- ¡Un día de estos voy a torturarte. Primero abriré tu estómago, después te sacare tus intestinos UNO POR UNO mientras te recuerdo a tu familia y amigas...para que lo único que escuchen cuando te mate sea el hermoso sonido de tu voz gritando que pare!_

_-¡TE RETO A HACERLO!- grito Momoko mientras escupía en la cara de Fuzzy_

_-Tendré que enseñarte modales nuevamente- dijo Fuzzy mientras con una sonrisa soltaba el cuello de Momoko causando que ella respirara con dificultad- Es hora de tu lección Momoko_

_-¿El látigo?- pregunto Momoko mientras ocultaba su miedo en un tono de burla- ¿Esa cosa de nuevo? Me has pegado con eso tantas veces que me resulta patético verte tratar de "enseñarme" con ello_

_-¿Crees que soy idiota?-_

_-Hablando de respuestas obvias-_

_-Se que ODIAS el látigo Momoko, ¿crees que no te escucho sollozar del dolor que te causo? ¿Crees que no se que evitas que alguien te lastime donde tienes las cicatrices de donde te he pegado mas de cientos de veces?Te equivocas Momoko, se muy bien el dolor que causa el látigo...después de todo cada vez que te pego sale tanta sangre que creas un charco que llega a mis pies. ¡TRAIGAN ME EL LÁTIGO!_

_Un soldado alto entro a donde se encontraba Momoko y Fuzzy con un látigo negro con manchas de sangre secas, probablemente de Momoko...ya que ese látigo era exclusivo para "enseñarle" a ella._

_-¡Voltea la!- ordeno Fuzzy mientras admiraba el látigo. El soldado que acababa de traer el látigo se acerco a Momoko y la forzó a ponerse contra la pared, su espalda directa a Fuzzy- ¡Es un placer ser tu maestro Momoko!_

_-¡AAAAAAAHHH!- el dolor era insoportable, Momoko grito llena de dolor lo cual fue un gran espectáculo para Fuzzy. Como disfrutaba hacer sufrir a Momoko, le pego diez veces seguidas sin parar, incluso encima de la ropa que llevaba Momoko uno podía notar la sangre que brotaba de su espalda._

_-Espero que con esta lección aprendas...pero lo dudo mucho ya que hemos repasado lo mismo por casi ocho meses ya- dijo Fuzzy- Llevala al cuarto donde están los demás, y asegurate que hoy no reciba comida_

_-Si señor- dijo el soldado mientras que agresivamente empujaba a Momoko quien gemía del dolor al sentir tanta fuerza en su espalda- ¡MUÉVETE!_

_Momoko fue guiada a donde mantenían a otras personas de varias edades, al llegar todos se pararon y se colocaron como soldados enfrente de sus camas esperando un regaño, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Momoko con lágrimas de dolor, sangrando y siendo empujada con rudeza hacia su cama. Cuando el soldado que llevo a Momoko a su cama se fue, varios volvieron a sus actividades mientras otros se acercaron para ver a Momoko._

_-¿Estas bien Momoko?- pregunto una chica como de la edad de Momoko_

_-Si, estoy bien- dijo Momoko _

_-Fusilio te volvió a pegar con el látigo, ¿no es así?- pregunto una señora mientras con la ayuda de otra señora le removía la ropa de su espalda para curar sus heridas_

_-Si...me negué a matar cuando entre...espere a que empezaran a venir a mi como siempre hago- dijo Momoko antes de sacar gemidos de dolor que llamaron la atención de todos en el cuarto_

_-Perdón- dijo la señora mientras ponía un trapo caliente en la espalda de Momoko haciendo que ella soltara un grito de dolor_

_-Debes de hacer lo que Fusilio te dice, un día de estos te va a pegar tan fuerte que te va a matar- dijo un señor_

_-Jamás obedeceré a Fuzzy-_

_[Recuerdo #4]_

_-¡ENCUENTREN LA!- se oyó la voz de Fuzzy Lumpkins mientras el y varios soldados estaban en busca de Momoko_

_-Mierda- susurro Momoko_

_Momoko empezó a correr por el bosque que conocía como la palma de su mano, esquivo los árboles con facilidad, salto raíces y ramas caídas, etc. No la iban a poder agarrar, esta vez Momoko había ganado...había escapado de la prisión en la cual estuvo cuatro años sufriendo, aguantando, matando...pero ahora era libre y así se iba a quedar. Solo que no contaba que un soldado de los Jojo la pudiera alcanzar gracias a ser un cazador que había vivido en Townsville mas tiempo que ella._

_-Te tengo pequeña peste- dijo el cazador cuando empujo a Momoko en el suelo inmovilizándola y obstruyendo cualquier forma de salida que tuviera_

_-¡Dejame ir!- grito Momoko mientras que usaba un cuchillo oculto en su manga para hacerle una cortada cerca del ojo al cazador, causando que este se levantara de dolor dándole oportunidad a Momoko de escapar si es que el cazador no dispara una flecha que se entierra en la pierna de Momoko causando que se caiga sangrando incapaz de seguir corriendo. _

_-Te llevare conmigo viva o muerta- dijo el cazador mientras le cortaba la pierna a Momoko lentamente_

_-¡AHHHHHHHH!-_

_-¿Te duele princesa?- pregunto el cazador con una sonrisa- Espera a que te corte el cuello jajaja..._

_El cuerpo del cazador cayó encima del Momoko, ella al sentir esto trato de quitárselo de encima pero eran tan pesado y aparte sus piernas estaban sangrando...una tenía una flecha enterrada y la otra un cuchillo._

_-Descuida, vengo a ayudar- dijo un soldado del equipo Utonium_

_-Si claro- dijo Momoko con sarcasmo_

_-Es verdad lo que digo, es por eso que te salve- explico el soldado_

_-Y eso que- dijo Momoko- Solo porque me salvaste no significa que voy a ser tu esclava y obedecer cada palabra que digas_

_-Te conocemos bien- dijo el soldado mientras removía el cazador de encima de Momoko- Siempre te vigilamos, solo que manteníamos distancia para no asustarte...sabemos todo de ti Momoko_

_-¿Y eso a mi que?- pregunto Momoko_

_-Te podemos ayudar a vengarte de aquellos que te causaron mal-_

_-Pensé que los Utonium estaban en contra de conseguir venganza-_

_-No conseguimos venganza es verdad. Sin embargo no podemos permitir que personas como tus padres sean libres sin pagar el precio-_

_-Y si me uno a ustedes, ¿yo seré la que los hará pagar?-_

_-Eso sería lo correcto, pero profesor duda que sea capaz-_

_-Y ese tal "profesor" cree que me conoce muy bien, ¿no es así? Piensa que perdonare a mi familia si es que se disculpan-_

_-Si-_

_-Pues se equivoca ya que si algún día llego a tener oportunidad de enterrar mi espada en el cuerpo de mi madre, aplastar el cráneo de mi pequeña hermana querida y quitarle la vida a mi padre con una bala...se equivoca-_

**Nombre: Momoko Akatsutsumi**

**Edad: 15-18 años**

**Establecimiento: Edificio Utonium (guerrera)**

**Momoko Akatsutsumi se unió a nosotros después de decirle que podemos encontrar a su familia y posiblemente a sus amigas. Lo cual hemos echo desde que nacieron. La familia de Momoko parece que se salvo de las garras de los Jojo. Kuriko ha sido criada como hija única y eso no molesta a Momoko. Como sospechamos, desde que llego Momoko entro sin problemas al estado de guerrera. Donde en estos momentos tenemos únicamente a tres chicos; Brick el líder, Butch el fuerte, y Boomer el veloz. Sus resultados fueron increíblemente parecidos a los de Brick; solo que Momoko es mas ágil gracias a tener un cuerpo tan grande como el de Brick siendo un chico. Ambos también son muy inteligentes y tienen muy buenas estrategias lo cual puede ayudarnos con los proyectos PPGZ y RRBZ en los cuales están involucrados. Momoko se a adaptado a la vida como Utonium y muestra mejorías siempre que hay una misión.**

_[Recuerdo #5]_

_-¡BRICK!- se oyó Momoko desde el cuarto de práctica donde Brick había decidido hacerle una broma a Momoko- ¡BRICK CUANDO TE AGARRE TE VOY A MATAR IMBÉCIL!_

_-¿Una broma de nuevo?- pregunto Boomer mientras bebía una soda de una maquina_

_-Sip- dijo Brick mientras se escondía detrás de Boomer y Butch_

_-Un día de estos te va a matar de verdad- advirtió Butch mientras comía una dona_

_-Lo se- dijo Brick con una sonrisa- Pero mientras la voy a volver loca_

_-¿Que le hiciste esta vez?- pregunto Boomer_

_-Puse pegamento super pegajoso y pintura vegetal verde y amarilla en su producto de cabello- dijo Brick mientras se reía_

_-Vas a morir- dijo Butch_

_-¿Por que lo dices?- pregunto Brick_

_-Porque NADIE se mete con el cabello de una chica Brick, NA-DI-E- dijo Butch mientras veía las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto de práctica donde Momoko debía de estar buscando a Brick como loca_

_-Butch tiene razón Brick- dijo Boomer- Y eso no pasa muy seguido _

_-Exactamente mi punto...¡OYE!-_

_-Jajajajajaja- se rieron Brick y Boomer_

_-De todos modos- dijo Boomer mientras se terminaba su soda- ¿Por que le haces bromas a Momoko?_

_-Porque es divertido- dijo Brick_

_-No sera que te GUUUUUUUUUUUUUSTA- se burlo Butch_

_-¡BRICK!- se volvió a escuchar Momoko para después escuchar el sonido de un gran crash_

_-Si claro- dijo Brick- ¡¿Que a MI me guste alguien como ELLA?! Por favor chicos, me conocen mas que eso_

_-Es que solo pasas MUCHO de TU tiempo con ella- dijo Boomer_

_-Y solo le haces bromas a ella- dijo Butch antes de que los pasos de Momoko se escucharan por la escalera_

_-¿¡DONDE ESTA?!- grito Momoko enojada, el cabello de Momoko estaba echo un lió. Su cabello estaba parado con las puntas yendo en diferentes direcciones, sin decir que estaba rígido como una roca gracias al pegamento y aparte era verde amarillento, de esos días cuando te sientes mal de la panza y tienes que ir al baño._

_-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- se rió Butch- ¡TU CABELLO ES COLOR CACA!_

_Lo que Butch no contaba es que Momoko lo iba a agarrar del cuello y sujetar una daga carca de las partes de Butch (N/A: Si saben de lo que hablo, ¿no? :P Si no saben...ahorita van a saber)_

_-¡DONDE ESTA!- grito Momoko alterando a Butch_

_-Oye, oye, oye, oye...¡no porque estés encabronada con Brick significa que tienes que castrarme mujer!- dijo Butch asustado al ver el ODIO en los ojos de Momoko y el cuchillo en sus parte (xP)_

_-¡DIME DONDE ESTA ANTES DE QUE TE CONVIERTA EN SOPRANO!- amenazo Momoko_

_-Esta detrás de Boomer- dijo Butch sin perder ni un segundo_

_-Gracias- dijo Momoko antes de voltear a ver a Boomer quien al notar que Momoko lo estaba mirando se fue corriendo revelando a Brick escondido_

_-Pero que amigos tan GENIALES tengo- dijo Brick con sarcasmo- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, TU CABELLO ES COLOR CACA!_

_-¡BRICK!-_

_-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- se siguió riendo Brick lo cual provoco que Momoko se enojara mas y encima le quitara su gorra- ¡QUE MIERDA TE PASA!_

_-Ojo por ojo- dijo Momoko antes de atravesar la gorra de Brick con la daga que tenía en su mano_

_-¡No te atrevas Momoko!- amenazo Brick_

_-Mirame- dijo Momoko antes de empezar a matar la gorra de Brick_

_-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-_

_[Recuerdo #6]_

_-¿Como van con su misión?- pregunto Ken a través de un comunicador que el mismo había inventado_

_-Ya casi la completamos- dijo Brick_

_-¿Que les falta?- pregunto Ken_

_-Eliminar al jefe- dijo Momoko mientras agarraba sus sables_

_-Momoko- llamo Ken_

_-¿Que?-_

_-No creo sea la mejor idea que tu te enfrentes al jefe- dijo Ken_

_-¿Y eso?- pregunto Momoko enojada_

_-Es algo de tu pasado- explico Ken_

_-¿Mi pasado?- pregunto Momoko- Con mayor razón debería de enfrentarme al jefe_

_-Va a ser difícil para ti según me explico el profesor- dijo Ken_

_-¿Tu padre?- pregunto Momoko_

_-¿Por que lo llamas "profesor" cuando le puedes llamar papa, papi, o padre?- pregunto Boomer_

_-Es forma de respeto- explico Ken- Y si..._

_-¿Y como es que el "profesor" sabe tanto de mi pasado?- pregunto Momoko irritada_

_-Recuerda que siempre te mantuvimos vigilada...desde que naciste- dijo Ken_

_-Hablando de invasión de privacidad- se burlo Butch_

_-Silencio Butch- ordeno Brick- ¿Quien es la persona de su pasado?_

_-...-_

_-¡KEN!- regaño Momoko_

_-...Miss Keane-_

_-¿Mi profesora de primaria?-_

_-¡Eso es estúpido!- dijo Butch_

_-Se la tengo que dar a Butch- dijo Brick- ¿Profesora de primaria? Debes de estar bromeando_

_-No bromeo- dijo Ken mirando la expresión de sorpresa que tenía Momoko_

_-¿Momoko?- pregunto Boomer_

_-Creo que se preocupa ya que Miss Keane fue como una segunda madre para unas ex-amigas y yo- dijo Momoko_

_-¿Ex-amigas?- pregunto Boomer_

_-No te incumbe- dijo Momoko seriamente- Ella también se..._

_-¿Se?- pregunto Brick_

_-Olviden lo- dijo Momoko_

_-¿Ken?- pregunto Brick_

_-Cosas de su pasado- dijo Ken- Lo siento no te puedo decir mas_

_-Me da igual- dijo Brick aunque la curiosidad lo estaba comiendo por dentro_

_Momoko se salio del escondite y se preparo para recibir a su antigua profesora, solo que no contaba con que su profesora la estaba esperando a ella. Cuando Momoko se acerco lo suficiente Miss Keane la sorprendió por la espalda y la estrello contra un árbol cercano provocando que Momoko soltara sus sables._

_-Ah pero mira nada mas- dijo Miss Kenae mientras atrapaba a Momoko con una llave del equipo Jojo- Pero si no es nadie menos que Momoko Akatsutsumi_

_-Miss Keane- dijo Momoko mientras le daba una patada en la cara a Miss Keane, solo que otros dos soldados del equipo Jojo la agarraron ya que eran mucho mas fuertes que ella- Es un gusto volverla a ver profesora_

_-¡HIJA DE PERRA!- grito Miss Kenae- Me lastimaste_

_-Que pena- dijo Momoko mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre_

_-Si fuera tu no intentaría nada estúpido ya que ellos son los dos soldados mas fuerte que hay en el mundo- dijo Miss Keane mientras agarraba uno de los sables que Momoko había tirado- Pero cambiando el tema, ¿como has estado?_

_-No me quejo, eh estado matando a varias personas del equipo Jojo- dijo Momoko provocando a Miss Keane_

_-Lo se, uno de ellos era mi esposo- dijo Miss Keane antes de enterrarle el sable a Momoko en su pierna_

_-Mis condolencias- dijo Momoko aguantando un gemido de dolor_

_-¿Como esta tu familia?-_

_-No he visto a esos desgraciados en años- dijo Momoko escupiendo en la cara de Miss Keane a lo cual ella reacciono con un golpe con el puñal del otro sable._

_-Eh oído algo parecido- dijo Miss Keane provocando a Momoko- Tu madre te abandono y te entrego a los Jojo para proteger a tu hermana menor, Kuriko ¿no es así?_

_-Algo así- dijo Momoko antes de escupir sangre_

_-Pero entiendo porque- dijo Miss Keane- Eres patética, Kuriko acababa de nacer y era mas perfecta que tu, tus padres siempre te odiaron y cuando vieron que su sueño de abandonarte se podía hacer realidad no desperdiciaron la oportunidad y te dejaron sola...aparte de que destruyeron todo acerca de ti_

_-...-_

_-¿Por que tan callada Momoko?- pregunto Miss Keane- ¿Acaso dije algo que te molesto?_

_-...-_

_-¿Y que paso con Miyako y Kaoru?- pregunto Miss Keane mientras cortaba la pierna de Momoko _

_-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!-_

_-No las has visto en MUUUUUUUCHOOOOOOO tiempo- dijo Miss Kenae sacando el sable de la pierna de Momoko y empezando a cortar su brazo- Después de todo también te abandonaron _

_-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!-_

_-Jajajajajajajaja...-_

_Miss Keane cayó al suelo revelando la espada de Brick en su espalda_

_-¡MOMOKO!- grito Brick preocupado al ver tanta sangre de Momoko en el suelo_

_-¡Brick!- dijo Momoko sin fuerzas_

_De la nada una flecha se entierra en el ojo de uno de los que sujetaban a Momoko y al otro un martillo le aplasta la cabeza._

_-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Boomer acercándose a Momoko quien tenía problemas tratando de liberarse_

_-Ken tenía razón después de todo- dijo Butch mientras se acercaba_

_-¿Que paso Momoko?- pregunto Brick- Esto jamás te había pasado antes_

_-...-_

_-¿Momoko?- pregunto Brick mientras ayudaba a Momoko a pararse sin lastimar su pierna ni su brazo_

_-No les incumbe- _

**Nombre: Momoko Akatsutsumi**

**Edad: 18 (ACTUALIDAD)**

**Establecimiento: Edificio Utonium (guerrera)**

**Momoko Akatsutsumi ha mejorado en cualquier forma posible durante los cuatro años que ha estado con nosotros. Es una excelente líder y lo ha demostrado varias veces ya junto con Brick. Sus planes nunca han fallado y nunca lo harán. Momoko aún no sabe nada de su familia, por suerte sabe de sus amigas Miyako Gotokuji y Kaoru Matsubara. Después de diez años que peleamos para recluirlas lo hemos logrado. Solo que la reunión de las chicas no fue exactamente lo que esperábamos. Momoko al ver a Miyako y a Kaoru trato de matarlas para cobrar venganza por haberla dejado sola. Momoko no acepta a Miyako ni a Kaoru gracias a lo que ha pasado. Su familia la abandono y siguió viviendo una vida feliz sin ella y sus mejores amigas desaparecieron y la primera vez que escucha de ellas su ira es mas fuerte. Esperamos mejorías pero tememos que pueden tardar. El proyecto PPGZ se a demorado y no creemos que podamos continuar hasta que Momoko tenga una mas estable relación con las chicas. Lo que mas nos asusta es descubrir que se empiecen a llevarse bien cuando el Plan 2 este dando comienzo.**

**[Fin Vida de Momoko]**

-Wow...- dijo Boomer mientras miraba el suelo- Jamás me imagine que Momoko tuviera una vida así

-Yo siempre pensé que tuvo una infancia mas o menos normal por así decirlo- dijo Butch

-Siempre mostró una sonrisa...desde el primer día que la conocimos hace casi cinco años. Yo tampoco me hubiera imaginado que había sufrido tanto- dijo Brick

-Con razón siempre que Ken advertía que teníamos que pelear con alguien de su pasado sus ojos se llenan de odio y tristeza- dijo Boomer

-Lo peor es que a pesar de que el odio que tiene por varias personas de su pasado, no se atreve a matarlas ya que usan sus recuerdos contra ella- dijo Brick

-No solo sus amigas desaparecieron- dijo Butch- Pero su familia quiso mas a la hija pequeña

-Y aparte tiraron todas sus cosas enfrente de ella- dijo Brick- Le destrozaron el corazón sin siquiera importarles

-Me siento mal por ella- dijo Boomer- No, me siento mal por ELLAS

-¿Que te dije?- pregunto Brick enojado

-No sentir lastima por ellas ya que solo son piezas en nuestro juego – dijo Boomer sin ánimo

-Exacto- dijo Brick- Solo estamos aquí por ordenes del amo

-¿Aún no entiendo porque nos mando a nosotros y no a alguien mas?- pregunto Butch

-Por que los mejores del equipo Jojo ya son conocidos en todas partes, nos mandaron a nosotros por ser nuevos- explico Brick

-Y como siempre fuimos los mejores en las pruebas que el amo Jojo nos dio, nos ganamos su confianza- dijo Boomer

-Pero solo estamos aquí por la información de la arma suprema que los Utonium mantienen aquí- dijo Brick

-Y después de eso volvemos a nuestra base a ser reconocidos como héroes del equipo Jojo- dijo Butch mientras sonreía diabólica mente

-Después de todo- dijo Brick- No queremos avergonzar a papa, ¿o sí?

Y hasta ahí le dejo jajajaja ^.^ Espero no haberme tardado mucho en subirlo xD El próximo capítulo vendrá pronto, creo :3, así que aguas eh n.n Gracias por leer y nos vemos luego

Biie Biie


	8. Perdóname, pero necesitaba saber

"_**Matar Por Placer"**_

Hola, lamento haberme tardado tanto en escribir el capítulo...se que han de estar furiosos conmigo y tienen todo el derecho de estarlo. Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado :D Cada review me sacaba mas de tres sonrisas, les agradezco por todo :)

**Daliachicacereal: **Lamentablemente, no...los chicos no son bueno xD Pero no son los hijos de Mojo, son los hijos de alguien mas...pero no te diré quien para que te quedes con la duda xP No, no son hermanos pero se quieren como uno y actuan como hermanos por su "padre" Me explico; solo hay un RRBZ que es hijo de alguien en el equipo Jojo, los otros son hijos de otras personas pero quieren al padre de un RRBZ como si fuera el suyo ya que lo admiran...¿tiene sentido? Si no, lo explicare después :D Gracias por dejarme un review y por leer n.n

**AyameHikari: **A las 4:00am yo estaba muy cómoda en mi cama durmiendo y soñando con Brick xP Cuando me llega un mensaje y me despierta, cuando veo que es me doy cuanta que es un review de AyameHikari...cuando leí eso empece a gritar como loca, causando que mi mama entre a mi habitación como Bruce Lee y me pregunte que pasa...yo por muy pendeja le dije que recibí un mensaje y me pego...¡QUE DOLOR! Pero aún así leí tu review y eso alivio mi chipote :P Siempre es un honor leer uno de tus reviews :D Estoy muy agradecida por tu review, me alegro el día y me ha dado ánimos a escribir. Pero también me ha dado inspiración para ser escribiendo, por lo tanto te digo gracias nuevamente :) Yo también me siento así por los RRBZ :3 ¿Quien no ama a ese trió? La razón viene en este capítulo al igual que la confrontación por metiches :P Yo también hago lo mismo cuando necesito ideas para un capítulo, (en lo cual me has ayudado :3) Te creo, estoy segura que ya tienes planeado todo ya que con tus grandes ideas era lógico que las pensaras ^.^ Estoy segura que mis ideas no son nada comparadas con las tuyas, mis ideas no llegan ni a los talones de las tuyas :D No te preocupes haré que Momoko se arrepienta por todo lo que les dijo y por como las trato...pero eso no significa que serán amigas nuevamente xP Re cuerda que en la guerra cada uno tiene su propio punto de vista acerca de algo, los chicos piensan que ellos tienen la razón y deben seguir órdenes para sobrevivir y todo eso, lo cual explicare mas adelante cuando revele mas acerca de ellos xD Tuve que hacer sufrir mas a Momoko ya que es la que tuvo un cambio mas drástico por la guerra, ya que aún que Miyako y Kaoru se separaron todavía cuentan una con la otra sin importar que...mientras que Momoko simplemente las tacho como amigas y las puso junto con su familia en su lista de enemigos. Te voy a decir algo que tenía planeado dejar como secreto secretoso, pero he decidido decírtelo nada mas para hacer tu cerebro pensar y para fastidiarte dejándote colgada...la familia de Momoko sigue viva y se van a encontrar con ella en una misión...TAN TAN TAAAAAAAAN :3 Desde pequeña sufrió y aún así no perdió su corazón completamente, puede que este manchado de negro y que muchas personas hayan sido tachadas en su mente...pero eso no significa que Momoko se convierta en un monstruo sin alma...Era un decir...bueno casi¨, uno de ellos es un hijo de alguien del equipo Jojo y los otros dos nada mas lo respetan y aman. El padre no te puedo decir el nombre aún ya que no he introducido su personaje pero pronto se presentara, pero te doy una pista no es Mojo y es considerado un gran villano. Los de los chicos con los Utonium vendrá cuando diga un poco mas acerca de ellos. Momoko no sabe nada de ellos pero pronto se los encontrara, como ya te lo había dicho antes. Lamento si te hice esperar demasiado, muchas gracias por leer y comentas n.n

**Blossom Hyuga: **Perdón por hacerlas esperar demasiado, los chicos no son hijos de Jojo. Y tampoco son lo que digamos hermanos, hermanos. Uno de ellos si es el hijo de alguien de Jojo, pero los demás no...pero si respetan a esa persona tanto que lo quieren como un padre. Momoko si se reencontrara con su familia...pero no va a ser muy bonito que digamos. No les puedo decir mas ya que arruinaría la sorpresa :P Espero no haberlas echo esperar SIGLOS :3 Muchas gracias por comentar y leer ^.^

**ppg y yo: **Sip, perdón los tuve que hacer malos x3 Lo se, pero no te preocupes pronto se dará cuenta que solo se separaron :D Explicare mas del porque la familia de Momoko hizo lo que hizo cuando se vuelvan a encontrar en otro capítulo ^.^ Creeme, los nokias SON indestructibles...no importa lo que uno les haga jamás se rompen los muy canijos xP Espero no haberte echo esperar demasiado y también espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy n.n

**Guest: **Si, todo un capítulo para ellos ^.^ No te preocupes, se que uno puede estar ocupado de vez en cuando, no me importa con que no me hayas dejado un review antes con que me hayas escrito uno estoy feliz :) Si, creo que me pase de gandaya con esta Momoko xP La hice sufrir demasiado n.n Si...perdón por eso, lamentablemente los RRBZ si son del equipo Jojo xD Jajajaja ya te puedo imaginar en el fic torturando a los chicos :P Créeme, si las pondré en peligro...en MUCHO peligro BUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ^.^ Pero no las voy a matar...posiblemente :D Gracias por comentar y leer ^.^

Y desde aquí le doy inició al capítulo de hoy, esta idea la tenía planeada pero no sabía si la iba a poner hasta que AyameHikari me convenció con una de sus reviews. Espero que sea de su agrado y pues nos vemos abajo ^.^

"_**Matar Por Placer cap 8: Perdoname, pero necesitaba saber"**_

Corría por los pasillos del edificio Utonium, papeles desordenados en una carpeta que estaba cargando consigo, su cara estaba pálida y no dejaba de temblar, sudor bajaba por su frente, sus ojos estaban rojos y lloroso, su respiración era cortada después de todo no podía parar de correr...su vida dependía de ello.

_**-Sin querer les di demasiada información a los chicos acerca de las chicas- pensó Ken mientras subía las escaleras que lo llevarían a la habitación de entrenamiento de los guerreros- Les di los archivos que tenían información acerca de los proyectos PPGZ y RRBZ...si mi padre se entera me matara o peor...Tengo que apurarme antes de que los chicos empiecen a hacer preguntas sobre el tema**_

Ken subió las escaleras como si un Jojo lo estuviera siguiendo con una arma en sus manos. No podía aceptar la responsabilidad de que, por accidente, le había dado a los chicos información secreta de dos proyectos que podían o no salvar a la humanidad de lo que venía. ¿Que venía? No estaba seguro, el Profesor Utonium jamás le quiso decir...solo sabía que si lo que venía, venía toda la humanidad iba a morir...sin perder ni siquiera un segundo Ken entro a la sala de practica donde Momoko y Butch estaban peleando mano a mano, Boomer le enseñaba a Miyako como tirar con los arcos que manejaban los Utonium, Kaoru estaba comiendo y vigilando que Boomer no le hiciera nada a Miyako, y Brick estaba creando estrategias para las siguientes cesiones de practica para poder ganarle a Momoko.

-¡CHICOS!- grito Ken para después realizar su error de haber llamado la atención de las chicas

-¿Ken?- pregunto Momoko mientras tiraba a Butch al piso con un ágil movimiento

-Chicas- dijo Ken con un tono de felicidad forzado

-Nosotras también estamos feliz de verte- dijo Momoko llena de sarcasmo

-¿Que quieres?- pregunto Brick

-Hablar con ustedes...SOLO con ustedes- dijo Ken mientras le daba una mirada a Brick que el comprendió al instante

-¿De que?- pregunto Kaoru

-De algo privado- dijo Ken nerviosos al ver la mirada que el daban las chicas

-¿Privado?- pregunto Miyako

-Si- dijo Ken- Es urgente

-¿Y por que es urgente?- pregunto Butch sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando al igual que Boomer

-Porque lo es- dijo Ken

-Lo que sea que les tienes que decir lo puedes decir en frente de nosotras también- dijo Momoko cruzando sus brazos

-Yo opino lo mismo- dijo Boomer- No hay nada que tengamos que ocultar :)

-Boomer- dijo Brick con tono serio dándole a Boomer a entender de lo que se trataba

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah- dijo Boomer- Ya entendí

-Pues yo no- dijo Butch irritado al ver que era el único de sus amigos que no entendía- Así que si serían tan amables de explicarme, de que MIERDA están hablando

-De lo de ayer Butch- dijo Brick- ¿Recuerdas lo que paso ayer?

-...-

Brick cansado de ver que Butch no respondía a ninguna señal que le estaba mandando, por muy obvia que sea, decidió acercarse a el y decírselo en un susurro. Después de que se lo contó Butch comprendió completamente y estaba dispuesto a seguir a Ken y a los demás que iban bajando por las escaleras si es que Momoko no llegaba ahí primero.

-¿A donde van?- pregunto Momoko

-A hablar con Ken- dijo Brick como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

-¿Acerca de que?- pregunto Momoko dudando de la actitud de Brick

-Cosas- dijo Ken lo cual fue su grande error

-Y estas "cosas," ¿no las pueden discutir enfrente de nosotras?- pregunto Momoko molesta

-Nos encantaría- dijo Butch con tono burlón- Pero es secreto

-Es acerca de que Ken esta entrando en la etapa cuando su cuerpo empieza a tener cambios- dijo Boomer rápidamente y sin pensar

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!- pregunto Ken todo rojo como un tomate

-Ayer Ken nos confesó que esta empezando a iniciar a notar cambios...así que necesita de nuestro consejo- dijo Brick siguiendo la corriente

-¡ESO NO ES...!- trato de decir Ken si es que Brick no le tapa la boca

-o.O-

-Ken- dijo Butch- Si no les explicábamos, no iban a confiar en nosotros y pueden que nos sigan para enterarse de lo que hablamos

-Pero-

-Sin peros Ken- dijo Boomer- Se que te prometimos mantenerlo en secreto, pero no podemos mentirles a las chicas

-Con permiso- dijo Brick mientras que hacia a un lado a Momoko

**[Con los chicos]**

-¡¿Que diablos paso por tu cabeza?!- pregunto Brick enojado

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto Ken nervioso

-Entrando así al cuarto de practica gritando que tienes que hablarnos- dijo Boomer

-Perdón- dijo Ken

-Tienes suerte que Boomer pensara en una mentira- dijo Butch mientras le daba un zape a Ken

-¡Ouch!-

-Butch tiene razón- dijo Brick

-Y eso no es muy común- se burlo Boomer

-Exacto- dijo Butch antes de analizar el comentario de Boomer- ¡OYE!

-Por lo menos me entendió- dijo Boomer con una sonrisa

-¿Que es lo que quieres?- pregunto Brick

-Necesito los archivos de las chicas- dijo Ken con tono serio

-¿Por que?- pregunto Boomer

-Papi se entero que los tomaste sin permiso- dijo Butch con voz burlona

-¡NO!- dijo Ken sonrojado

-¿Entonces?- pregunto Brick

-...-

-¿Ken?- pregunto Brick

-Sin querer les di algo que no...- trato de decir Ken pero averiguo que si les decía que no podían saber, se iban a interesar mas por el tema

-¿Algo que no que?- pregunto Boomer al ver que Ken se quedo en medio de su oración

-Algo que no le pertenecía a los archivos de las chicas, si no a otras personas- mintió Ken

-¿Y que es?- pregunto Brick dudando de Ken

-Unos archivos viejos de unos soldados que murieron en una misión hace unos 15 años- dijo Ken tratando de sonar lo mas razonable posible

-¿Quienes?- pregunto Butch

-No los conocieron- dijo Ken nervioso

-¿Como TU los conoces si eres menor que nosotros?- pregunto Boomer

-El profesor me contó de ellos ya que yo tuve que poner toda su información en la computadora- dijo Ken

-¿Que dicen los papeles?- pregunto Brick aún dudando de Ken pero lentamente empezando a creer

-No se que digan, pero si se que no tiene nada que ver con las chicas- dijo Ken empezando a sudar

-Todos los papeles de las chicas vienen con información de ellas y de nadie mas- dijo Boomer

-¿De verdad?- pregunto Ken mientras limpiaba su frente- Me alegra, pensé que les había dado información incoherente

-Nos diste toda la información que necesitábamos- dijo Butch mientras sonreía

-Pero aún tengo varias preguntas acerca de sus vidas- dijo Brick

-Esos son los únicos archivos con información acerca de ellas- dijo Ken un poco mas calmado al ver que habían cambiado el tema

-Entonces tendremos que preguntarles- dijo Boomer con una sonrisa

-Buen plan- dijo Bucth dispuesto a sacarle información a Kaoru

-No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, MAL plan- dijo Ken

-¿Por que?- pegunto Butch

-Las chicas no saben que tenemos sus archivos- explico Brick

-Ni siquiera saben que YO tengo sus archivos- dijo Ken- No saben que las estuvimos observando desde que nacieron

-¿Y eso?- pregunto Boomer- ¿Por que desde que nacieron?

-No lo se- dijo Ken- El profesor nunca me o dijo

-Lo mejor será subir- dijo Brick- Si nos tardamos demasiado puede que Momoko mate a Miyako y a Kaoru

-Tienes razón- dijo Boomer mientras subía las escaleras seguido de Butch y Brick

_**-Me salve esta vez- pensó Ken- Pero no conseguí los archivos**_

**[Cuarto de Práctica]**

Los chicos regresaron con sus mentes andando a velocidad de la luz recordando cada detalle, incluso el mas diminuto detalle, acerca de los archivos de las chicas. Ken había estado seguro de que les dio archivos equivocados...¿Habían leído algo que no se refería a las chicas? Puede ser, puede que no. Brick no le creía a Ken, Boomer le creía a Ken y Butch en algunas cosas le creía pero en otras no.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto de práctica vieron que ellas chicas estaban sentadas en una mesa rectangular con 7 asientos. Miyako no dejaba de jugar con sus dedos y mirar alrededor de ella con miedo a que algo malo salga de los rincones llenos de oscuridad. Momoko estaba como si nada estuviera pasando, después de todo estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de situaciones. Y Kaoru, ella estaba dormida en su silla.

-Momoko- llamó Brick al ver que estaba sentada y no practicando o siquiera lanzando les miradas de odio a Miyako y a Kaoru- ¿Que sucede?

-Yo- dijo una voz de una señora- Eso es lo que sucede

De la obscuridad salió una señora ya grande entre sus 30s y 40s vestida con el uniforme de los Utonium. Su pelo era rubio y esponjoso y le tapada toda su cara con excepción de sus labios rojos. Era alta y su tez pálida; su aura daba una seguridad que solo una madre podía provocar.

-¡Señorita Bellum!- gritaron a los chicos en sorpresa al ver a su entrenadora con un sobre amarillo en sus manos

-Tomen asiento chicos- dijo la Señorita Bellum mientras les mostraba con su mano tres sillas vaciás: una a lado de Miyako, una a lado de Kaoru y la última a lado de Momoko. Cuando los chicos se terminaron de sentar la Señorita Bellum observo a cada persona en la habitación por un tiempo. Primero observo a Miyako, después a Boomer, seguido por Kaoru, después Butch, para después mirar a Momoko y al último a Brick.

-Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que los vi- dijo la Señorita Bellum tomando asiento entre Brick y Miyako

-Tres años para ser exactos- dijo Boomer

-Han cambiado mucho- dijo la Señorita Bellum- Perdón, no me he presentado aún a las nuevas guerreras. Mi nombre es Señorita Bellum y yo soy su entrenadora por así decirlo. Me alegra saber que ahora Momoko no es la única chica aquí.

-Eso te hace la única que se alegra con su presencia- dijo Momoko

-¿No se llevan bien?- pregunto la Señorita Bellum a los chicos

-Mas o menos- dijo Boomer

-No tanto- dijo Butch

-Momoko las trató de matar- dijo Brick

-¡No las trate de matar!- dijo Momoko ofendida- Solo las amenace

-Entonces hay que trabajar en eso- dijo la Señorita Bellum mientras tomaba notas

-Genial- se quejo Butch- Mas trabajo

-Silencio- demando la Señorita Bellum ganándose el respeto de Butch- Brick, los planes que te dije que hicieras mientras no estaba

-En mi mochila- dijo Brick mientras volteaba a ver a un saco verde que estaba en una banca

-Yo voy por ella- dijo Momoko mientras se levantaba de la mesa

-Muy...¡NOOOOOOOOO!- grito Brick cuando se dio cuenta que en la mochila se encontraban los archivos de las chicas que se había traído para estudiar

-Brick calmate- dijo Butch- ¿Que demonios te pasa?

-¡MI MOCHILA!- grito Brick mientras se paraba pero la mirada de la Señorita Bellum causo que se quedara en su asiento congelado al no poder pensar en una excusa

-Tranquilo Brick- dijo Boomer- Momoko la va a traer, no es como si tuvieraaaaaaaaaaaaas...

-Exacto- dijo Brick cuando notó que Boomer había captado el motivo porque Brick actuaba así

-¡Momoko!- grito Boomer mientras empezaba a correr con dirección a Momoko

-¿Que?- pregunto Momoko con la mochila de Brick en sus manos

-Yo la llevo- dijo Boomer

-No esta pesada, no te preocupes- dijo Momoko mientras empezaba a caminar con la mochila en su hombro

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!- grito Boomer mientras jalaba de la mochila causando que todos los papeles adentro de ella salieran volando

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- grito Brick cuando vio los tres archivos color amarillo

-¡PORQUE MIERDA HICISTE ESO!- pregunto Momoko enojada

-¿Momoko estas bien?- pregunto la Señorita Bellum sin entender la situación en la que estaba

-Si, pero el muy idiota de Boomer actuá mas idiota de lo normal- dijo Momoko mientras empezaba a recoger los papeles que estaban en el suelo junto con Miyako y Kaoru que se pararon a ayudar

-No toques eso- dijo Brick cuando vio que Miyako estaba a punto de recoger los archivos

-¿Por que no?- pregunto Miyako acercándose mas a los archivos

-¡NO LOS TOQUES!- grito Boomer mientras corría en dirección a los archivos, si no es que Miyako es mas rápida y los quita provocando que Boomer choque con Momoko

-¡Butch los archivos!- grito Brick dándole a entender de lo que hablaban el y Boomer

-No te preocupes, ¡DAME ESOS ARCHIVOS!- grito Butch mientra se lanzaba contra Miyako si es que Kaoru no llega antes y lo bloquea y lo planta en el suelo

-¡POR QUE MIERDA TIENE QUE OBEDECER TE A TI!- pregunto Kaoru mientras pisaba el estómago de Butch

-Corre- dijo Momoko a Miyako

-¿Que?- pregunto Miyako sin entender lo que pasaba a su alrededor

-¡Esos archivos tienen algo que quieren mantener en secreto, corre para que no los obtengan!- grito Momoko mientras sostenía a Boomer en el suelo

-Pe-pero son de Brick- dijo Miyako

-¡CORRE MALDITA SEA!- grito Momoko antes de que Boomer se zafara de su agarre y se dirigiera en dirección a Miyako quien en estos momentos corría por su bien

-¡BOOMER!- grito Brick mientras le daba a saber uno de sus planes

-Entendido- dijo Boomer antes de acelerar y alcanzar a donde estaba Miyako para hacerla tropezar- Perdón

-Auch- se quejó Miyako mientras se sobaba su pierna antes de reconocer que los archivos estaba en las manos de Boomer

-¡Son míos!- grito Boomer mientras sostenía los tres archivos en sus manos

-¡No míos!- grito Kaoru mientras se los arrebataba a Boomer

-¡En tus sueños!- grito Butch mientras le arrebataba los archivos a Kaoru

-¡Con permiso!- grito Momoko mientras le quitaba sus archivos a Butch

-¡No es tuyo!- grito Brick mientras le quitaba los archivos a Momoko

-¡Y puede que tampoco tuyos!- grito la Señorita Bellum mientras agarraba los archivos de las manos de Brick- ¿Que es?

-¡NO LO ABRA!- grito Brick cuando la Señorita Bellum empezó a abrir los archivos

-Oh por Dios- dijo la Señorita Bellum sin palabras antes los archivos

-¿Que es?- pregunto Momoko

-Son...-

-¡NO LO DIGA!- gritaron los chicos

-Son los archivos que tienen información de las bromas que te ha echo Brick, que te planea hacer Brick y las distintas excusas que puede dar si lo atrapas en medio de una- explico la Señorita Bellum mientras dejaba a los chicos con cara de ¿WTF? A Kaoru y a Miyako asustadas al ver que podían también ser blancos de los chicos y a Momoko echando fuego por la boca.

-¡BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!- grito Momoko mientras una aura negra empezaba a formarse alrededor de ella

-Pero...no entiendo- dijo Boomer- Pensé que era...

-Si esos no son, ¿donde están?- pregunto Butch

-No lo se...Yo los puse ahí- dijo Brick

-¿De que hablan chicos?- pregunto la Señorita Bellum al ver que los chicos estaban sorprendidos al ver el contenido de los archivos...como si jamás los hubieran visto

-¿Planeabas hacerme una broma?- pregunto Momoko enojada

-Esos ya tienen tiempo- dijo Brick- Son de cuando eras nueva en la academia

-Mas te vale Brick- amenazó Momoko

-Brick- llamo Boomer en un susurro- ¿Estas seguro que ahí los dejaste?

-Mas que seguro- dijo Brick

-Es muy raro que te equivoques...algo anda mal- dijo Butch

-¡BRICK!- se oyó el grito de Ken- ¡BOOMER, BUTCH!

-¿Ken?- preguntaron los chicos

-¿Que le pasa a Ken?- pregunto Miyako

-Ken- llamo la Señorita Bellum- ¿Estas bien?

-¡BRICK COMO SE TE OCURRE DEJAR LOS ARCHIVOS DE LAS CHICAS EN MEDIO DEL PASILLO!- grito Ken mientras que entraba al cuarto de práctica realizando su error- Digo...paso algo raro con mi ¿cuerpo?

-¿Archivos?- pregunto Kaoru sin entender

-¿De las chicas?- pregunto la Señorita Bellum entendiendo poco a poco la situación...-Ken, ¿les diste a los chicos información con el pasado de las chicas?

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEE?!- preguntaron las chicas al unisono

-No se de lo que me hablas- mintió Ken nervioso

-¿Acerca de nuestro pasado?- pregunto Momoko para después darse cuenta de la intención de Brick- ¡ME LLEVA EL DEMONIO BRICK, TE DIJE QUE NO TE INCUMBE NADA DE MI VIDA CON ESAS DOS SABANDIJAS!

-La regué, ¿no es así?- pregunto Ken al ver a Momoko llorando de la ira que tenía

-Sip- dijo Butch

-Esta vez si te pasaste de la raya- dijo Boomer

-Esperen- interrumpió Kaoru- Están diciendo que, a parte de que nos trajeron contra nuestra voluntad, saben acerca de nuestro pasado

-Las estuvimos vigilando desde que nacieron- dijo Ken mientras miraba al suelo

-¿Pero como es posible?- pregunto Miyako- ¿Como nos vigilaron sin que nos diéramos cuenta?

-Sus padres son amigos del profesor- explico Ken

-¡MENTIRA!- grito Kaoru- Mi familia jamás caería tan bajo

-Pero las cartas que escribió tu madre eran para mi padre, es por eso que murió- dijo Ken con voz tranquila

-Mi abuelita me lo hubiera dicho...ella jamás guardo secretos- dijo Miyako mientras sostenía varias lágrimas

-Como también te dijo que tus padres murieron en un barco cuando estaban de vacaciones y no te llevaron- dijo Ken

-...¿Por que habría de creer que mis padres los mandaron a vigilar me?- pregunto Momoko

-Siempre te amaron Momoko, no por que pasó lo que pasó significa que te dejaron de amar

-¡NO CREAS QUE VOY A COMPRAR TODA ESA MIERDA!- grito Momoko provocando que Ken diera tres pasos hacia atrás

-Momoko- llamó Brick para intentar calmar la situación

-¡QUE QUIERES BRICK!- grito Momoko llorando a mares- ¡QUIERES QUE TE DIGA QUE SENTÍ CUANDO MIS PADRES ME ABANDONARON, QUIERES QUE TE DIGA QUE SE SINTIÓ SER OBLIGADA A HACER ALGO QUE NO QUERÍAS, QUIERES QUE TE DIGA POR QUE JAMÁS LE DIJE A NADIE LO QUE PASE...QUIERES QUE TE DIGA!

-Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru- llamo Boomer- Lo de los archivos era necesario para...

-Para que- dijo Miyako perdiendo la poca felicidad que había en ella- Para saber cual debería ser su siguiente plan para acabarnos en la siguiente práctica, para torturarnos para mostrar quienes mandan...

-¿Por que no escuchas lo que Boomer tiene que decir antes de hablar?- pregunto Butch enojado al ver la actitud de Miyako

-Por la misma razón que tu hablas antes de usar tu cerebro...si es que tienes uno- dijo Kaoru claramente furiosa

-¿Estas diciendo que soy un imbécil?- pregunto Butch poniéndose frente a frente con Kaoru

-Wow- dijo Kaoru- Para ser una persona sin cerebro captaste rápido

-Kaoru- llamó Miyako

-Dejame en paz Miyako- dijo Kaoru- No le tengo miedo a esta bailarina

-¿¡A QUE TE REFIERES CON ESO?!- pregunto enojado Butch

-Porque no usas tu cerebro y lo averiguas- dijo Kaoru provocando a Butch

-¡Cierra el pico muñeca!- dijo Butch cerrando su puño

-¡OBLIGA ME ORANGUTÁN!- grito Kaoru lista para atacar

-¡KAORU MATSUBARA DETENTE EN ESTE INSTANTE!- grito Miyako

-Butch...calmate- dijo Boomer apartando a Bucth de Kaoru

-¡Suelta me Boomer!- se quejo Butch

-Butch- llamo Brick enojado- Deja de comportarte como un niño de kinder

-Chicos- llamo la Señorita Bellum- ¿Por que hicieron algo así?

-Simplemente por que si- dijo Brick sin explicar nada mas- Espero poder enterarme mas del tema

-¿Mas?- pregunto Momoko enojada- ¡¿MAS!? ¡QUIERES SABER MAS DE NUESTRO PASADO NADA MAS PARA SACAR BENEFICIO DE ELLO. PUES PUEDES OLVIDARTE DE ELLOS BRICK, PUEDES OLVIDARTE DE CADA COSA QUE LEÍSTE EN ESOS ARCHIVOS!

-No puedo- dijo Brick

-Brick- llamo Ken- No la provoque...ya fue suficiente

-¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE CAMBIEN EL TEMA!- grito Momoko

-Momoko- llamó la Señorita Bellum- Esto es muy doloroso para las tres, sobre todo tu...no te presiones

-No se metan en esto- dijo Brick- Si Momoko quiere hablar de ello, hablemos de ello

-Te crees muy listo ¿no?- pregunto Momoko- ¿Piensas que te voy a decir TODO para crear tu plan perfecto para vencerme cuando practiquemos? Piensa de nuevo Brick, piensa de nuevo

Momoko salió inmediatamente con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas rojas, la presión era demasiado para ella. Por muy fuerte que era, la noticia de que sus amigos sabían de su pasado le dolía como una estaca al corazón. Miyako estaba pasmada y en una etapa de negación. Aún no podía hacerse la idea de que sus padres habían muerto en un barco estando de vacaciones, ¿cuando? Jamás tenían tiempo, siempre estuvieron trabajando, es por eso que jamás los veía...siempre trabajaban. Era imposible aceptar que todo el tiempo que estuvo solo con su abuelita...sus padres estuvieron de vacaciones. Mientra que Kaoru estaba furiosa por todas las mentiras Ken le decía, si es que eran mentiras...Kaoru sabía que su madre había muerto porque se habían enterado que su madre mantenía contacto con una de las personas que empezaron la guerra...¿Acoso eran los Utonium? Imposible, su madre era buena persona...ella jamás podría ser conocida con personas como los Utonium. Después de unos minutos Miyako y Kaoru siguieron por el mismo caminos donde Momoko desapareció. Dejando a los chicos, Ken y a la Señorita Bellum solos...en un silencio que nadie se atrevía a romper.

-¿Por que hicieron algo así?- pregunto la Señorita Bellum

-Queríamos conocerlas un poco mas- dijo Boomer- Momoko jamás habla de su pasado

-Eso es porque sufrió mucho con la perdida de sus amigas y familia- dijo la Señorita Bellum

-Kaoru y Miyako son nuevas- dijo Butch- Por lo tanto no confían en nosotros

-Porque han vivido ocultas del mundo ya que varios grupas la quieren para tener a mas personas de su lado- explicó la Señorita Bellum- Y recuerden que las chicas tienen sus diferentes ideas de los Utonium. Miyako cree que mentimos, Kaoru cree que somo el enemigo y Momoko que solo la ayudaremos a vengarse de su familia...es complicado

-Perdón- se disculpo Ken- Fue mi culpa por entrar gritando acerca de las chicas

-Si, muchas gracias por eso Sherlock- dijo Butch lleno de sarcasmo

-Me decepcionan chicos- dijo la Señorita Bellum- No puedo creer que hicieran algo tan cruel

-Solo queríamos repuestas- dijo Boomer

-Algunas respuestas están escondidas en lo mas profundo del corazón, en la parte oscura donde yace el odio- explico la Señorita Bellum- ¿Por que creen que las chicas no se buscaron?

-¿De que habla?- pregunto Brick

-Estamos en guerra, ¿que esperaban?- pregunto la Señorita Bellum- Puede que sean amigas, pero la idea de donde están y que paso con ellas aveces gana lo mejor de las personas

-No entiendo- dijo Butch rascándose la cabeza

-Normal- dijo Brick

-Miyako es dulce y no soporta ver a alguien morir...su corazón es muy puro para soportar algo tan cruel y vil. Al pensar donde estaban sus amigas traía dolor, podían estar muertas, puede que sean esclavas, puede que hayan cambiado quienes son...los miedos de Miyako ganaron lo mejor de ella- explico la Señorita Bellum

-Es por eso que se niega a aceptar la realidad que sus padres la dejaron- dijo Ken

_**-Pobre Miyako...no sabe lo que le paso a su familia y no puede decidirse en que creer- pensó Boomer**_

-Kaoru fue dejada a cargo de sus hermanos a pesar de que es la de en medio- dijo la Señorita Bellum- Su hermano menor es débil y muy pequeño para protegerse a si solo y su hermano mayor es terco y no toma riesgos para proteger a su familia...es normal que Kaoru sea la líder por siempre pensar en los demás antes que ella misma...buscar a sus amigas era un objetivo que parecía difícil de completar con sus hermanos en mente. Prefirió pensar que sus amigas podían mantenerse a salvo por ellas misma y se preocupo mas en proteger al apellido Matsubara

_**-Siempre pensando en los demás antes que ella. Siempre pensando que tiene que hacerlo TODO sola...me siento mal por esa estúpida, pero no lo suficiente como para no matarla- pensó Butch**_

-Y como ya han de saber, Momoko fue abandonada por su familia y después se desasieron de sus cosas enfrente de ella...sin decir que piensa que todos la abandonaron y la tacharon porque nunca nadie la quiso y por eso la dejaron a su suerte- explico la Señorita Bellum- Y eso no cambia con Miyako y Kaoru, Momoko piensa que la abandonaron y le dieron la espalda porque jamás la quisieron, que sola la utilizaron...es por eso que jamás las busco. Siempre pensó, y aún piensa, que estaba sola

_**-Momoko estúpida, cuando va a realizar que no esta sola...siempre ha tenido a alguien a lado, solo que el dolor que su familia le hizo pasar la cegó y causo que cerrara su corazón para siempre...- pensó Brick**_

-No jusguen a las chicas por no buscarse unas a otras- dijo Ken- El miedo, la necesidad de otros, y la mentira que pasaron fue demasiado para ellas

-¿Tu padre sabe de esto?- pregunto la Señorita Bellum

-¿De que?- pregunto Ken teniendo lo que seguía

-De que les diste información SECRETA de las chicas a los chicos- dijo la Señorita Bellum

-...No- dijo Ken mirando al suelo

-¿Que es lo que voy a hacer con ustedes?- pregunto la Señorita Bellum- Ken lo que tu vas a hacer es regresar los archivos de las chicas a su lugar

-Pero...- trato de decir Ken antes de que la Señorita Bellum lo callara con una mirada fría

-Vas y regresas los archivos a donde pertenecen- dijo la Señorita Bellum enojada

-Si- dijo Ken en un susurro mientras se retiraba del cuarto de práctica

-Y ustedes tres- dijo la Señorita Bellum- Van a ir con las chicas y se disculpan por meterse en cosas que no les incumbe

-No somos niños chiquitos- se quejo Butch

-Somos hombres echos y derechos- dijo Brick

-¿Que somos, hombres o payasos?- pregunto Boomer

-¡AHORA!- grito la Señorita Bellum mientras se quitaba el pelo de la cara revelando un ojo de vidrio y una cicatriz horrible en su mejilla

-Con permisito dijo monchito- dijo Butch antes de empezar a correr

-Tengo manita, no tengo manita porque la tengo desconchabadita- dijo Brick antes de correr

-¡Payasos!- grito Boomer antes de correr

-Estos chicos de hoy en día- dijo la Señorita Bellum mientras cubría sus ojos

**[Con Kaoru]**

Kaoru estaba en su habitación jugando dardos, solo que el blanco era una imagen del capitán que había asesinado a su madre y padre enfrente de ella. No había fallado ni una sola vez, siempre atinaba en su cara. Estaba furiosa, no...esa palabra le quedaba corta, DEMASIADO corta. Estaba encabronada, jamás se había sentido tan despreciada en toda su vida. Unos completos extraños que eran de uno de los equipos que mas odiaba sabían acerca de ella y de su dolor. Sabían que su madre había muerto enfrente de ella, sabían que su padre había muerto por ayudarla a ella y a sus hermanos a escapar. Sabían que la única razón que ella estaba ahí como prisionera era porque los Utonium habían secuestrado a sus hermando. ¿¡QUE ESTO NO PODÍA SER PEOR?!

**Knock Knock**

-¿Quien es?- pregunto Kaoru mientras lanzaba su último dardo a la cara del capitán

-La vieja ines- dijo Butch en tono de burla

-Largo- dijo Kaoru con tono frío

-¡Así no va!- regaño Butch

-¡No empieces con esa mierda!- grito Kaoru

-¡NO SEAS AMARGADA!- grito Butch

-Bien- dijo Kaoru sin energía- ¿Que quería?

-Un listón- dijo Butch

-¿De que color?- pregunto Kaoru irritada

-Amarillo ^.^-

-Me siento estúpida haciendo esto- dijo Kaoru mientras abría la puerta- ¿Que mierda quieres?

-Un listón amarillo- dijo Butch con sonrisa burlona provocando que Kaoru cerrara la puerta en su cara- ¡OYE!

-¿¡QUE?!- pregunto Kaoru mientras abría la puerta una vez mas

-Perdón- dijo Butch enojado con un nervio en su frente

-¿Disculpa?- pregunto Kaoru sin entenderlas

-Me cae que eres pendeja- dijo Butch- Perdón por haber leído acerca de tu pasado sin permiso

-Ok- dijo Kaoru sin creer lo que escuchaba

-¿Me perdonas?- pregunto Butch irritado ante la actitud de Kaoru

-No- dijo Kaoru mientras azotaba su puerta en la cara de Butch

-WOW, gracias...me da gusto saber que somo amigos- dijo Butch lleno de sarcasmo

**[Con Miyako]**

Miyako estaba sentada afuera del cuarto de práctica en una banca a lado de una maquina donde uno podía conseguir agua. Miyako no dejaba de ver el suelo y había lágrimas en sus ojos. No podía soportar la idea de que su abuela le había mentido todos estos años. No podía creerlo, no iba a creerlo. Miyako sabía que Ken podía mentir...sabía que Ken podía estar engañando confundiendo la para ayudar a los Utonium ganar en la guerra...pero también podía estar diciendo la verdad acerca de su familia. No había escuchado de sus padres por un largo tiempo...ni siquiera sabía si estaban vivos o muertos. Pero, eso no significaba que iba a creer cualquier noticia que le dijeran acerca de sus padres.

-Miyako- llamó Boomer mientras se sentaba a lado de ella

-¿Que quieres?- pregunto Miyako secamente

-Quiero disculparme por lo que hice- dijo Boomer mientras miraba al suelo- Se que estuvo mal, pero si te preguntaba acerca de ti ibas a pensar que solo quería ganar tu confianza para que pelees con nosotros

-¿Por que no lo habría de pensar?- pregunto Miyako- No por nada me capturaron y me trajeron contra mi voluntad

-Pero yo no te obligue a venir- dijo Boomer- Yo solo quería saber mas de ti

-Pero, ¿no has pensado que puede que otras personas sepan mas de mi que yo misma?- pregunto Miyako- No se de mi pasado tanto como Kaoru o Momoko...no se que paso con mis padres o que fue lo que paso

-Lo siento- dijo Boomer- No te preocupes, yo tampoco se mucho que digamos acerca de mi pasado...lo único que recuerdo es entrenar con Brick y Butch

-Yo recuerdo entrenar al igual que tu...pero también recuerdo como tuve que escapar varias veces de los guardias y la muerte de mi abuelita

-Lo lamento- dijo Boomer- No sabía eso, los archivos no tenían tanta información acerca del tema...

-¿Es verdad?- pregunto Miyako aguantando varias lágrimas- ¿Mis padres me dejaron con mi abuelita para irse de vacaciones?

-Es lo que decía en los archivos- dijo Boomer- También decía que murieron en un ataque estando en un barco...pero no se si es cierto

-¿Tu lo crees?- pregunto Miyako- ¿Crees que Ken decía la verdad?

-No lo se- dijo Boomer- ¿Que es lo que tu crees?

-¿Por que me preguntas?- pregunto Miyako

-Porque es tu opinión lo que cuenta, es tu pasado, presente y futuro...tu opinión es la que cuenta, no la de los demás- dijo Boomer

-Gracias- dijo Miyako con una sonrisa sincera por primera vez en varios años

-¿Entonces me has disculpado?- pregunto Boomer

-Creo que si- dijo Miyako

-Me alegro ^.^- dijo Boomer

**[Con Momoko]**

Momoko estaba deprimida, asustada y furiosa. No solo los que pensó que eran sus amigos/compañeros leyeron sobre ella y lo que había pasado, pero sabía que lo Brick había planeado utilizarlo en su contra cuando se enfrentaran nuevamente. Ellos sabían que odiaba hablar de su pasado y es por eso que jamás lo mencionaba o siquiera pensaba de ello. Por eso siempre mantuvo una sonrisa, para hacer pensar a otros que no le importaba lo que le paso en el pasado...pero ahora que ellos sabían la verdad sobre ella y su odio hacia las personas que un día quiso con todo su corazón, no tenía razón para considerarlos siquiera conocidos. Momoko estaba afuera en un balcón donde uno podía observar varios edificios de los Utonium. Había edificios llenos de armas, otros con tecnología, otros eran edificios donde uno podía ejercitarse o entrenar, etc. El sol estaba ocultándose detrás del mar, pocas estrellas empezaban a parecer, y el cielo estaba obscureciendo de poco a poco.

_**-Brick es un idiota por pensar que con saber de mi pasado me rendiría a sus pies para pedir perdón por haberlo derrotado en los entrenamientos- pensó Momoko- Piensa que saber acerca de mi lo va a ayudar...pero no voy a dejar que eso pase...no lo haré**_

Brick buscaba a Momoko en cualquier lugar posible. Busco en su habitación, en el comedor, tratando de matar a Miyako y a Kaoru, tratando de matar a Ken, tratando de matarlos a ellos, no estaba en ningún lugar. Hasta que observo por primera vez en meses el balcón, ¿como se olvido de el lugar favorito de Momoko? Se fue acercando lentamente, tratando de no hacerse notar...pero eso no paso.

-Das un paso mas y te castro Brick- dijo Momoko formando una aura maligna alrededor de ella

-No puedo ser un ninja, ¿o si?- pregunto Brick con tono de burla

-Te lo advierto Brick- dijo Momoko sacando una daga de su bolsillo- Te acercas a mi y te juro que te convierto en soprano con mis propias manos

-Ok, no me voy a acercar- dijo Brick tranquilamente- Pero por lo menos escuchame

-No tengo que escuchar a NADA de lo que digas- dijo Momoko amenazando a Brick con su daga

-Se que estas enojada porque tu pasado es algo que no te gusta recordar, se que es algo que te a tormenta do por varios años...se que es algo que quieres olvidar- dijo Brick- Pero tienes que entender que tenía que saber

-¿Tenías que saber?- pregunto Momoko enojada- ¡TENÍAS QUE SABER! ¡De verdad crees que creería toda esa mierda. Piensas que simplemente te voy a dar permiso de saber todo de mi...Y LO PEOR DE TODO ES QUE SOLO QUISISTE SABER DE MI DESPUÉS DE SABER QUE KAORU, MIYAKO Y YO TUVIMOS UN PASADO JUNTAS...SOLO PORQUE QUERÍAS GANAR CUANDO NOS ENFRENTÁRAMOS!

-¡Y QUE SI LO HICE POR ESA RAZÓN!- grito Brick para después darse cuenta que eso había causado que Momoko empezara a soltar pocas lágrimas- Momoko yo...

-Dejame sola- dijo Momoko secamente

-Perdón- dijo Brick- No quise decir eso, yo...

-¡EH DICHO QUE ME DEJES SOLA BRICK!- grito Momoko enojada

-No- dijo Brick seriamente- ¿¡Cuando vas a entender que no estas sola!?...siempre has tenido a alguien solo que jamás te has dado cuenta

-¿Que?- pregunto Momoko sin entender

-Cuando eras pequeña tenías a Miyako, Kaoru y tu familia- explico Brick

-Los cuales, si te recuerdo, me abandonaron- dijo Momoko enojada

-Si y no- dijo Brick- Tu familia te abandono, Miyako y Kaoru fueron separadas de ti

-¿Que?- pregunto Momoko

-Miyako fue obligada a viajar a Rusia y Kaoru fue llevada a Brasil...no te abandonaron, ustedes tres fueron separadas- dijo Brick

-¡MIENTES!- grito Momoko llorando mientras intentaba atacar a Brick, quien ágil mente le quito la daga a Momoko y la puso contra la pared sosteniendo sus manos dejándola sin la libertad de moverse- ¡SUÉLTAME BRICK!

-Después cuando te metieron a la facilidad Jojo tuviste a otras personas inocentes a tu lado que te cuidaron cuando alguien te llegaba a lastimar- dijo Brick

-¡Brick suéltame, ME LASTIMAS PENDEJO!- grito Momoko

-Cuando llegaste aquí y te convertiste en guerrera también te apartabas de todo y te encerrabas en tu cuarto hasta que aprendiste que eramos un equipo- dijo Brick- Aquí nos tienes a nosotros; Boomer, Butch, Ken y yo

-Brick me lastimas- dijo Momoko

-Y ahora tienes a Miyako y a Kaoru- dijo Brick- Puede que las odies con todo tu corazón pero ellas aún son tus amigas

-Brick- dijo Momoko antes de darle una cachetada a Brick

-¡TE DIJE QUE ME SOLTARAS HIJO DE TU MAMA!- grito Momoko antes de empezar a correr atropellando a Butch en el camino y encerrándose en su cuarto sola

-¡ESO DOLIÓ MALDITA SEA!- grito Butch cuando se pudo levantar de las pisotadas de Momoko

-Butch- llamo Boomer seguido por Miyako- ¿Que paso?

-Primero la GORILA me cerro la puerta en mi cara para que después la muy BIPOLAR de Momoko corriera por encima mio usando me como un pinche TAPETE- dijo Butch enojado

-¿Pues que le habra dicho Brick?- pregunto Boomer

-Nada mas me disculpe- dijo Brick mientras se acercaba a donde estaban Butch, Boomer y Miyako reunidos afuera de la puerta de Kaoru con la marca de la mano de Momoko en su cachete que estaba todo ROJO como tomate oaxaqueño

-Si claro, estaba echa una FURIA cuando se encerró en su cuarto- dijo Butch mientras se quitaba el polvo de sus pantalones

-Ella es la única que exagero lo que le dije- dijo Brick lleno de orgullo

-¿Que le dijiste?- pregunto Boomer

-Yo...-

-Le mencionaste a su familia- dijo Miyako

-¿¡COMO SABES?!- pregunto Brick impresionado ya que según el, Miyako no sabía nada de la familia de Momoko ni de como la abandonaron

-Cuando nos dimos cuenta que sabían de nuestro pasado porque leyeron información que Ken les dio, Momoko se asusto cuando Ken menciono a su familia y es por eso que deduje que tiene una muy mala experiencia que marco un odio muy profundo hacia ellos

-Wow- dijo Boomer- Impresionante

-No eres tan estúpida después de todo- dijo Brick

-Puede que haya leído los archivos o que Boomer le haya contado- dijo Butch

-Conozco a Momoko mas de lo que creen- dijo Miyako enojada- No necesito leer unos archivos para descifrar algo

Y con eso Miyako se fue azotando la puerta de su cuarto dándoles a entender que quería estar sola y que no la debían molestar.

-Genial- dijo Boomer- Ya la hiciste enojar, bien echo Butch

-Se me hace que las chicas están en su periodo- dijo Butch

-¡BUTCH!- regaño Brick

-¿Que?- pregunto Butch sin entender porque Brick se enojo con el

-Olvidalo- dijo Brick- Eres muy estúpido como para entender

-¡Exacto!- dijo Butch antes de procesar sus palabras- ¡OYE!

-Ahora las tres están enojadas- dijo Boomer

-Por lo menos a ti te trataron bien- se quejo Butch

-Butch tiene razón Boomer- dijo Brick- Kaoru le azotó la puerta a Butch, Momoko me soltó una cachetada, mientras que Miyako no te pego y solo se enojo con Butch

-Porque me disculpe sin provocarla- dijo Boomer- Mejor me voy a mi habitación también

-Bien por mi- dijo Butch mientras veía como Boomer se iba a su habitación

-Si que lo hiciste enojar- dijo Brick

-¡AHORA QUE HICE!- pregunto Butch enojado al ver que aparentemente ahora TODO era su culpa

-Miyako se enojo CONTIGO y por eso se fue- dijo Brick- Heriste los sentimientos de Miyako y con eso lastimaste a Boomer

-¿Y eso?- pregunto Butch

-Boomer tiene el corazón blando por si no te has dado cuenta...si ve a alguien que tiene "buen corazón" ser lastimada se enoja y prefiere irse para no ver a esa persona sufrir. El piensa que Miyako es ese tipo de persona y por eso no le gusta cuando uno la lastima- explico Brick- Es lo mismo cuando le hago bromas pesadas a Momoko

-Me cae que Boomer es débil- dijo Butch- No puedo creer que es el hijo de...

-¡CALLATE IDIOTA!- regaño Brick- Sabes que no podemos mencionar nada de su padre...el no es como nosotros que lo queremos como uno, el ES su hijo

-Ya se, ya se...no hagas tanto ruido- dijo Butch- Pareces mi esposa

-Solo vete a tu habitación y quedate ahí donde no fastidies a nadie- dijo Brick mientras mandaba a Butch a su cuarto para después dirigirse al suyo- Perdón Momoko, pero necesitaba saber...

Y con eso termino el capítulo de hoy ^.^ Espero que les haya gustado y perdón que me haya tardado tanto en subirlo. Tratare de subir el próximo capítulo lo antes posible ^.^ Gracias por leer y esperar por otro capítulo n.n


End file.
